The Vongola's Black Sheep
by Shizume Hiyori
Summary: All Natsuyume wants is to be accepted by the entire family and support her love ones in everything they do. On the other hand, Fate has something in store for her which she and her family didn't expect at all. Main: Tsuna w/ FemTsuna as his twin
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Summary: **All Natsuyume wants is to be accepted by the entire family and support her love ones in everything they do. On the other hand, Fate has something in store for her which she and her family didn't expect at all.

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

This story takes place after the Curse of the Rainbow Arc. During the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, it was stated that only one arcobaleno will be free from its curse if and only if that one arcobaleno won the representative battle. For some reasons unknown, it seems like all of the arcobalenos are free from its curse and now...

They are all in their adult forms...

Now that the Representative Battle of the Rainbow is over and all of the arcobalenos are free from their curse...

It's time to PARTY-PARTY!

* * *

><p>"Y-Y-You're Reborn!" Tsuna said surprised as he points his index finger to Reborn.<p>

*smirks* "That's right, Dame-Tsuna. So stop imagining those stupid appearances on me" Reborn said as he cocks his green gun (a.k.a. Leon)

"HHHIIIIEEEE! Alright! Alright! Reborn! Just don't shoot!" Tsuna said as he runs off somewhere safe.

For some reasons unknown, The party was held on Tsuna's house. Nana, Tsuna's mother, made a feast in which she is good at.

All of the arcobalenos, Tsuna's guardians, Bianchi, Dino, Fuuta, I-pin, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, M.M, Shoichi, Spanner, Byakuran and the real six funeral wreaths, Iemitsu and the CEDEF members, Gamma, Nosaru, Tazaru, the Shimon Family, and even the Varia are in the party. More like, they are all present in Tsuna's House.

How all of them fitted in the house and how the house managed to survived for long with all those "people", Well, that's already a miracle.

Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta are playing together.

Lussuria, Luce, Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru and Yuni are having some girl talk.

Mammon and M.M are having some "money talk".

Julie is trying to flirt with Chrome while Chrome is doing her best to stay away from Julie.

Mukuro and Adelheid are trying to kill Julie for flirting with Chrome.

Hibari is trying to beat Dino to death while Dino is doing his best to survive.

Gokudera is temporarily staying in Tsuna's bedroom because he saw his sister's face up close.

Shitt P. is stalking Gokudera.

Yamamoto and Squalo are having some "mock sword fight" as a piece of entertainment (?).

Verde, Shoichi, and Spanner are having some conversations in which only people with high IQ can understand.

Iemitsu and Nana are getting lovey-dovey.

Xanxus and Ken are eating the foods as much as they want.

Levi is standing right next to Xanxus which is also the same with Chikusa except that he is standing beside Ken.

Belphegor is throwing knives at Fon because he has decided to make Fon as his target practice. Fon, on the other hand, uses this as an opportunity to sharpen his martial arts skills.

Nozaru and Tazaru are with their brother Gamma, who is watching over Yuni.

Byakuran is eating some marshmallows while watching over the kids (namely I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta).

The CEDEF members, most especially Basil, are eating all of the Japanese foods prepared by Nana since they are trying to learn the Japanese culture.

Ryohei and Koyo are having some boxing showdown.

Skull is with Enma and his two remaining guardians doing who knows what.

The six funeral wreaths are just doing whatever they want like observing the place and etc.

Reborn, Colonello, and Lal are having some conversations about guns, bomb and etc.

Lastly, Tsuna is doing the best he can to prevent any fight from starting.

* * *

><p>While the party is going on and everyone is enjoying the "normal" and "harm-free" party, Tsuna heard the doorbell rang and went outside to check on it.<p>

When he arrived outside, he saw a mailman. The mailman asked for his signature and gave him two letters. He checked the letter on where it came from and to his surprise...

"MOM! DAD! I've received a letter from Ieyasu-nii and Natsu!" Tsuna shouted.

Tsuna caught everyone's attention. Iemitsu and Nana were delighted by these words and went to their son's side.

Tsuna opened the first letter which happens to be Giotto's letter and read out loud for everyone to hear.

**~Ieyasu's Letter~**

_Dear Dad, Mom, and Tsuna,_

_ It's been a long time. How have you been? I'm doing fine really. Being here in Italy is fun but it makes me miss home sometimes. To be honest, I'm getting homesick, some Boss I am. That's why I have decided to go back home. I'm planning to have a vacation there for who knows how long. Grandpa Timoteo had already agreed to my decision and he is coming with me together with my guardians. We'll be coming there next week. I hope all of you are doing well._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Ieyasu Sawada_

_P.S: Hope Natsu is already there by the time I arrive in Japan. I miss teasing her a lot. Hehe..._

Everyone was so happy to learn that Ieyasu will come home, especially Nana. So she had decided to prepare a feast by the time her eldest son arrives.

Everyone also knows about Ieyasu Sawada. He is also known as Giotto Vongola, the current boss of Vongola Famiglia. He is a powerful leader who succeeded after Timoteo resigned his post as the Boss of Vongola. He has everyone's respect and trust. He is also well-loved by his family and friends. He is the elder brother of Tsuna and Natsu. It has been said that after he stepped down as the Boss, it would be Tsuna who would replace him.

After reading Ieyasu's letter, Tsuna opened the second letter which happens to be Natsu's letter and read out loud again for everyone to hear.

**~Natsu's Letter~**

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Tsuna,_

_ It's been a long time. How have you been? Me? I'm doing fine, of course. Being here in France is fun but I'm getting homesick. Since my studies here in France are also about to end, I have decided to come back home to continue my studies there. I wish to see all of you soon. By the way, I'll be coming there next week._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Natsuyume Sawada_

_P.S: I hope Ieyasu-nii is not there by the time I arrive in Japan. His very existence pisses me off._

Tsuna just sweat dropped at his sister's letter. He knows that the house would become a battlefield if his brother Ieyasu and his sister Natsu stay at the same roof.

* * *

><p>Skull, who have heard the "P.S" of both letters said, "O-oi! I can sense that a storm will be coming next week."<p>

"M-more than a storm, Skull-san, It would be a d-d-disaster..." Tsuna said while trembling.

Iemitsu paled at those words and said "No, Tsuna...it won't be a disaster...IT'S A CATASTROPHE!"

Nana giggled and replied "Well, let's just call some construction workers in case something happens to the house."

"Don't forget the AMBULANCE as well, Mom..." Tsuna countered.

"Xanxus, can you lend me 500 men under Varia? No...or maybe 1000 men?" Iemitsu asked Xanxus

"Why?" Xanxus asked.

Tsuna answered that question "Because they will serve as "law enforcers" to prevent any damages when Ieyasu-nii and Natsu comes home."

"Not that they would stand a chance though..." Tsuna whispered to no one in particular.

Even though Tsuna just whispered those words to no one, everyone present in the house heard it and they all sweat dropped.

Since everyone knows about Giotto, Now, they are curious who is this person named "Natsuyume Sawada" who could bring the devil out of their current boss.

Luce remembered that the last time she saw Natsu was when Natsu was still a baby. So she asked Nana.

"Natsuyume...Correct me if I'm wrong Nana-san but is that the baby girl who happens to be Tsuna's twin sister?"

**~People's Reaction~**

**Tsuna's Guardians' reaction**

"WHAT? Jyuudaime has a twin sister?"

"Ma~ Ma~ for real?"

"EXTREME! SAWADA HAS A TWIN?"

"kufufufu~ I wonder what she looked like? I can't wait to see her."

"Hn~ another herbivore.."

"WAHAHAHA...! Another subordinate for Lambo-san!"

**Varia's reaction**

*squeal* "Mmmmyyyy...! I can't wait to meet her in person!"

"Ushishishi...The prince likes to see her."

"VVVVOOOOIIII! Who cares about a single girl?"

"Hmph! Another Trash!"

"The Boss is right."

(I wonder if you could say that right in front of her face...?) Tsuna thought to himself.

**Other's reaction**

"To think Tsuna has twin sister...That's surprising...kora~"

"hm...Dame-Tsuna's twin sister...now that's interesting..." *smirks*

"Hahi~ Kyoko-chan, let's befriend Tsuna's sister once she arrives here."

"Hai...let's do that, Haru-chan!"

"Yay! We will have a new sister now...ne...I-pin?"

"Hai! Fuuta-nii! Yay! Can we call her Natsu-nee?"

"Yes, you can call her Natsu-nee but ask her once she arrives here. Ok?" Iemitsu, who is still pale, answered I-pin's question.

Nana answered Luce's question with the brightest smile she could ever produce "Yes, she is the baby girl who happens who be Tsuna's twin sister. She grew up to be such a lovely child."

Iemitsu who heard that "lovely" description fainted and Tsuna turned pale as if like his blood has been completely drained out of his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please read and review, everyone...


	2. Chapter 1: The Siblings' Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Siblings' Arrival<strong>

Iemitsu and Tsuna turned pale after seeing what happened to the airport. Half of it was completely destroyed. Explosions are coming out anywhere. The people were evacuated somewhere safe. The Arcobaleno, Varia and Tsuna's guardians were completely shocked at what they saw. Half of the airport was almost in ruins**. **They couldn't believe their eyes. They thought that Tsuna and Iemitsu's reactions on last week's letter were just an exaggeration but after seeing what happened to the airport. There is no doubt that their reactions were not an exaggeration and the description "lovely" is nothing compared to what they saw. It seems like Tsuna and Nana were right on calling the construction workers and ambulance.

Iemitsu saw some figures coming out from the smoke and to his and the others surprise. The people who appeared from the smoke are Giotto's guardians.

*cough cough* "Can't those two idiots greet NORMALLY?" G whined

"Ma~ that's their normal greeting, G." *cough cough* Asari coughed

*cough* "Nufufufu~ you call that NORMAL, Asari?" Daemon asked

"I'll bite..." *cough* "those two..." *cough* "to death!" *cough* Alaude replied

"Waaaaahhhh...!" Lampo cried

"This is insanity! May the Lord, bless them..." Knuckles prayed

Tsuna and the others sweat dropped at this then Iemitsu asked one of them.

"What happened here?"

"That's..." *cough* G replied nervously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

"_How long are we going to wait here for Dad and the others to come and fetch us, Grandpa?" Giotto asked his grandfather._

"_Just wait dear child, I'm sure they are going to come." Timoteo answered his grandson._

_Timoteo, Giotto and his guardians arrived at the airport at exactly 5:00am. He didn't get to eat any breakfast yet because he doesn't want to eat any food from the plane. Besides, He is pretty sure himself that his mother, Nana, had made breakfast for them already._

_When the clock strikes at 6:00am, the plane which came from France have already landed and passengers of that plane are starting to disembark. Eight meters from Giotto's standing place, he saw someone he knows a lot and he started to grin._

_Much to that "someone's" annoyance, the moment that person saw Giotto from a distance. That person scowled and whispered (more like chanted) all of the curses that person knew._

_When Giotto and that person are standing with a three meter distance away from each other, tensions and an incredible killing intent aura can be felt in the atmosphere._

_People who felt the strange atmosphere started to walk away from them. _

"_Hey! Hello there, imouto! Long time no see! You are still as cute and beautiful as ever. I bet the men in France have been deceived by your angelic face, hmm?" Giotto teased a brunette girl with a smile which could make any girl who saw that smile faint._

"_And as for you, dear oniisama, you are still as handsome as ever, to think that you are still alive after being in that business for years. The saying about EVIL GRASSES ARE HARD TO KILL is true after all. Tee-hee!" the brunette countered Giotto with a smile, an INNOCENT and ANGELIC smile._

_After that greeting, a gleam suddenly appeared in their eyes._

_Giotto activated his dying will and started to attack the brunette who happens to have seen his upcoming attack and blocked it using two short swords which the brunette called "Twin Blades"._

_The fight has lasted for one hour which resulted for half of the airport to be destroyed and explosions coming from all over the place._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened..." G finished his story.<p>

Iemitsu couldn't believe his...well...ears...

To think that half of the airport was destroyed was because his children greeted each other NORMALLY according to Asari was completely unbelievable.

But this is reality. There are proofs which are right before his eyes, HIS VERY EYES.

* * *

><p>Tsuna saw some figures coming out from the smoke once again. To his and the others surprise, they saw Giotto and Timoteo appeared from the smoke.<p>

*cough cough cough* "Ugh! I thought girls are delicate and calm!" *cough* Giotto shouted as he coughed more.

"Well, girls ARE delicate and calm." *cough* "Natsu, on the other hand, IS a special case." Timoteo replied.

"Goodness, the airport is in ruins. The repairs...The casualties...The bills...SHIT! NNNOOO...! additional paperworks!" Giotto complained while gripping his hair.

"Remind me not to put both of you within 3m" Timoteo said to no one in particular.

Everyone was completely shocked to see their boss acting a little bit stupid. Then they heard an angelic laugh coming from the smokes once again.

"Tee-hee! To see you stuck in your office dealing with your hated paperworks...Now that is something worth watching for...ahahaha..."

Giotto "tched" after hearing those words since he got reminded by the piles of paperwork which he left behind in Italy just to go back in Japan.

A girl suddenly appeared from the smokes. Everyone was so surprised to see the girl. She looked exactly like Tsuna. The splitting image of Tsuna except that she has a long hair which reached up to her back but still has that untameable hair on top of her head and the very fact that she is a girl.

* * *

><p>The girl beamed her brightest smile after seeing Tsuna which made most men present captivated by her smile. Even Xanxus frozen heart has been defrosted.<p>

She ran towards Tsuna and hugged him heartily.

"Aaaaahhh! Long time no see, Tsuna-nii! How I've missed you so much! Was it just my imagination or did you just grow taller? Anyway, I'm happy to see you again." The girl gave Tsuna a kiss on both cheeks which made the young lad blush then she let go of her brother.

She saw the people standing behind her brother who happens to be the Varia, the Arcobalenos and Tsuna's guardians. She smiled and waved at them then she introduced herself.

"Hello everyone, by some chance, are you my brother's friends? Anyway, let me introduce myself. My name is Natsuyume Sawada. I am Tsuna's twin sister and unfortunately, Ieyasu-nii's little sister. I am known to my family as Natsu and Yume to my friends. You can call me either way. Just choose whatever you like." Natsu gave them a smile which made the hearts of the men (straight men) present skip a beat.

Those said men blushed.

Timoteo and Iemitsu didn't miss the expression on the faces of those men.

"This will be fun. Hohoho..." Timoteo chuckled.

"Nnnoooo...My baby girl!" Iemitsu cried

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please read and review so that I would know everyone's opinion of this story...and if I'm lucky enough I might be able to update tomorrow or later since it's already pass 12 midnight. hee-hee!


	3. Chapter 2: Food fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Food fight has never been this life threatening<strong>

For the sake of saving their house from destruction, Iemitsu made a reservation in a five-star restaurant for them to bond together with his eldest son and youngest daughter.

Timoteo was so kind to pay the bills of the damage in the airport himself. After all, what's the point of being a grandfather? With all of the connections he got, Ieyasu and Natsu were free from charges.

"Lucky Brat..." Ieyasu murmured to Natsu's ears and grinned.

"And you're a lucky fool, dear oniisama." Natsu said sweetly to her "beloved" brother with an angelic smile plastered on her face.

Tsuna, who was standing guard in case SOMETHING happens to both his siblings, saw the murder in their eyes. His eyes widened and he decided to stand between his older brother and twin sister. Oh...THIS IS SUICIDE! He thought.

Ieyasu, on the other hand, twitched at his sister's words. Even though there is some elegance in her words, it expresses all of her emotions, from a meer irritation to an extreme annoyance. He grinned and the more he teases Natsu, the more he enjoys it. The very fact that she could maintain those angelic features impresses him a lot. Oh...HOW I LOVE MY DEAR SISTER! He thought.

The one thing that Natsu hates a lot is to be called in names. What is the purpose of a person's birth name if it won't be used properly? Just by seeing her older brother...no...Her older brother's shadow pisses her already. Oh...MY BELOVED ONIISAMA HAS A DEATH WISH! She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Varia's First Impression of Natsu<strong>

Xanxus was somehow impressed by the trash's action (a.k.a Natsu). He thought that it seems like she is more than what her appearance shows.

Squalo was shocked to know that the Vongola Boss has a demon-angel kid sister.

Lussuria loves Natsu at first sight. He can't wait to be called "Onee-sama" by Natsu. Oh... the joy... and the honor...

Levi has sworn loyalty to Xanxus. He respected him a lot but he can't help himself but feel intimidated by Natsu's presence alone.

Bel thought: MAKING THIS GIRL MAD = DIGGING MY OWN GRAVE

She is the IDEAL sister for Fran.

**Arcobaleno's First Impression of Natsu**

"She is a demon with an angel's face." Skull thought while trembling

"She is a wolf in sheep's clothing. An interesting specimen..." Verde pondered

"She is scary...kora~" Colonello whispered to himself.

"Sawada Natsume will be a worthy opponent." (Lal's thinking)

"She will be a sensation if she becomes an actress. The money that I can make out of her...will be unimaginable. Heh..."

"Looks can be deceiving...huh?" Fon thought

"Interesting..." *smirks* Reborn thought as he covers his eyes with his fedora.

**Tsuna's Guaardians' First Impression of Natsu**

"THAT'S JYUUDAIME'S TWIN SISTER? OH! THE HORROR!"

"She's SCARY to the EXTREME!"

"Haha...so that's Tsuna's twin sister? How cute..."

"That's NO herbivore...Hn~"

"kufufu...I like her..."

"Lambo-san's..." *sniff* "subordinate..." *sniff* "is not..." *sniff* "scary at all..."

Iemitsu clapped his hands to get everyone's attention

He announced to everyone "Hey, let's go to the restaurant that I've reserved already."

"And as for you two..." He looked Ieyasu and Natsu in the eyes.

"BEHAVE!"

"Yes, Father, I will behave...IF and ONLY IF, a certain SOMEONE will leave me in peace" Natsu looked at Ieyasu as she emphasized the word "someone".

Ieyasu grinned mischievously and looked at Natsu "Yes, Dad, I will behave...IF and ONLY IF, Natsu won't be so tempting to tease."

Natsu glared at him. If looks could kill, Ieyasu would have been dead already. The cold atmosphere is starting to appear once again.

Tsuna, who is standing between his siblings, can feel the cold atmosphere and the murderous intent coming from his sister. He looked at his father, grandfather, his guardians, Varia members and Arcobaleno to ask for HELP. This HELP signal was sent to them through telekenesis, psychic, mental transportation and whatever mind ability he has. To his luck, everyone understood it but NO ONE, I say NO ONE, has lifted a finger to help him. It seems like all of them has been frozen at their standing place by the cold atmosphere staring at the two glaring contest.

Everyone knew that if they tried to help Tsuna, remove him from his position. They all knew that the airport would be COMPLETELY destroyed and not even the name VONGOLA can save Ieyasu and Natsu from the Vendice.

Yes, the Vendice, not the normal police officers would imprison them.

The life-threatening atmosphere was broken by Nana's sudden appearance. The SAVIOR has come! Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world, Xanxus, the scariest boss of Varia, Iemitsu, the leader of CEDEF, Nono, the previous boss of Vongola and many others thought the very same thing.

"May god bless her..." Knuckles did the sign of the cross and prayed.

* * *

><p>The five-star restaurant that Iemitsu made a reservation was one glamorous restaurant. They served all kinds of dishes from Japanese to Chinese, Italian to French Cuisine. Anyone who eats in that restaurant belongs to the upper class which explains Natsu's sudden bad mood.<p>

A Natsu who is in a bad mood is equivalent to a nuclear time bomb in a countdown.

**Family's Instinct**

Nana just smiled since she is completely OBLIVIOUS about the life-threatening atmosphere that is starting to build up.

Iemitsu regretted his decision of making a reservation in the restaurant.

Timoteo forgot that Natsu HATES formalities. The one of the most important things that he should never forget since Natsu likes SIMPLE things ONLY.

Tsuna cursed for the very first time.

Ieyasu got tempted to tease his sister more in which it would be one factor to fasten the countdown.

**Giotto's Guardians' Instinct**

G, for once in his entire life, thought of murdering his boss because it's completely obvious that the said man wanted to start teasing the devil-angel Vongola princess.

Knuckles said all of the prayers that he knows.

Alaude prepared his handcuffs in case his stupid boss starts to tease Natsu.

Daemon prepared his weapon for self-defense, just in case...

Asari wished that everyone will make it alive out of this restaurant.

Lampo teared up and looked at the fire exit.

**Varia's Instinct**

Xanxus, Squalo, Levi and Belphegor learned the meaning of "scary" for the very first time.

Fran enjoyed the deadly atmosphere.

Lussuria's faith for Natsu reached a whole new level.

**Arcobaleno's Instinct**

Skull learned the life-threatening way who's boss.

Luce liked Natsu more.

Lal's respect for Natsu levelled up.

Verde is having second thoughts for making her into a specimen.

Mammon decided not to use her any longer as an upcoming actress.

Fon planted to his mind not to make Natsu as an enemy.

Reborn had doubts about himself if is he really the greatest hitman in the world.

**Tsuna's Guardians' Instinct**

"Nee~ Can we go home now stupidera?"

"I would if I could, dumb-cow..."

"Ma~ Don't worry Lambo, we will go home after we eat breakfast. This is Tsuna's dad treat and a celebration for the homecoming of Tsuna's siblings. It would be rude if we went home suddenly. Don't worry, we'll get home soon."

"Oya~ Oya~ The question is if we will really get home...ALIVE..."

"Hn~"

"This place is so cold to the EXTREME!"

* * *

><p>The waiter brought them to their assigned table and took their order.<p>

Everyone went to their seats and much to everyone's horror.

Ieyasu sits beside Natsu.

Oh! The 3m rule has been violated!

Some of Ieyasu's guardians tried to convince him to sit somewhere else but he won't listen because he wants to sit beside his BELOVED imouto.

On the other hand, Natsu is doing her best to keep her calm and ignored her stupid brother's banter. She told herself that her brother, Ieyasu, is one lucky person. If her mother isn't present here with them, her BELOVED oniisama would have been dead already.

* * *

><p>Iemitsu ordered Japanese foods since that is what his children wanted.<p>

10 minutes has passed and the food has been served. They eat and talked peacefully but happily. Ieyasu told them about Italy. Natsu also told them stories about her experience in France. Everything was normal not until Ieyasu began teasing Natsu again. This time it's no longer through words but through food.

He stole some of Natsu's sushi even her omelets were stolen, her octopus-shaped sausages were not rescued from the food thief as well. It was not until that the tempura was taken away from her chopsticks that the time bomb has been detonated.

If the Varia's food fight is destructive enough...what do you call the Sawada's food fight?...Now that's what you call life threatening.

Natsu snapped and she tried to murder her beloved oniisama. Kill, Butcher, Shot to death, Chop, Strangle with a rope, Anything that could snuff out the life of her brother, she did it. Unfortunately, for her though, her brother runs pretty fast and evaded all of her attacks with ease.

"YOU PIECE OF THRASH! GET BACK HERE! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! NOT EVEN MOTHER'S BEGGING WILL SAVE YOU FROM DEATH!"

* * *

><p>The once glamorous restaurant is already in ruins. The state the restaurant in is nothing compared to what happened to the airport. The restaurant is COMPLETELY in rubbles. The owner cried his life's worth. He even begged Timoteo for answers on why his respectful-looking grandson (a.k.a Ieyasu) and his angel-faced granddaughter (a.k.a Natsu) DESTROYED the restaurant.<p>

Timoteo sweat dropped and couldn't answer the owner's question, let alone look directly in his eyes. He promised the owner that he will take care of the repairs and the bills.

Ieyasu almost suffered from heart attack.

Nana stayed at her husband's side and comforted him.

Tsuna tried to break Ieyasu and Natsu apart.

G, Gokudera, Fon and Belphegor searched for the others.

Lampo, Lambo, and Skull are hugging each other while crying.

Asari, Yamamoto, and Luce tried to stop the two lightning guardians and Skull from crying.

Daemon, Mukuro, Fran, Mammon appeared again after disappearing in the middle of the food fight to save their own lives.

Alaude, Hibari and Reborn prevent the on-lookers from getting near.

Xanxus assisted his adopted father in taking care of the damages despite his reluctance to assist.

Levi stood beside Xanxus as always.

Knuckles, Ryohei, Verde, and Lussuria healed the people who get caught by the fight.

Colonello and Lal assisted Reborn and the others.

* * *

><p>Ieyasu, who is suffering from his sister's attack asked "I-te-te...since when did you get this strong, sis?"<p>

Natsu, who is still as beautiful and angelic as ever answered "From the time you started teasing me oniisama..."

Then she cupped her brother's face with both of her hands and she smiled evilly "By the way, oniisama...This will add to your piles of paperwork...tee-hee!"

Ieyasu freed himself from her sister's hand and his mouth hanged open...

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO...!"

"Ganbatte, Oniisama!" Natsu said sweetly, ridiculously sweet.

* * *

><p>Everyone implanted to their minds to <strong>NEVER VIOLATE THE THREE METER RULE<strong> if they still want to live.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you for your reviews **MCRDanime** and **Female27**... *smiles* Just as I promised...Here is chapter 2...I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, everyone. Your reviews inspire me to continue this story more. Hee-hee!


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping Spree part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: An Abominable Shopping Spree (part one)<strong>

Lussuria visited the Sawada household. He has great hopes in establishing a sisterly-bond relationship with Natsu. He is about to press the button to ring the doorbell. Until he heard a terror-stricken scream.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH...! NNNOOOO...!"

Lussuria didn't push the button any longer. Instead, he opened the gate and barge right into the Sawada household.

"Mama, what happened? I heard Natsu-chan screaming." Lussuria asked in his okama tone voice.

What Lussuria saw was that Natsu was being dragged by Bianchi down the stairways. When he saw Natsu's face, it surprised him a lot.

She looked like a protoganist in some HORROR movies. She paled as if like there is no blood in her body any longer.

"NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT "THAT"! PLEASE LET GO OF ME, BIANCHI-NEESAN AND AS FOR YOU MOM...WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, PLEASE CUT THE CRAP! I'LL NEVER GO!" Natsu pleaded both women.

Lussuria was dumbstruck at this display of situation then he asked

"Mama, may I ask what happened here again?"

"Oh! Luss-chan! I'm sorry...It's just that my daughter is getting stubborn again." Nana pouted as she put her right hand to her right cheek.

"As you can see..."

*pulls Natsu a few steps down the stairways*

"We are planning to go shopping with Natsu to buy her a "few" new clothes."

*pulls Natsu again*

"Just as what Bianchi said, we are planning to go on shopping but I have something else to do and I doubt that Bianchi can do this by herself."

"FEW! FEW CLOTHES! AS IF...I'LL NEVER FALL FOR THAT AGAIN! THE LAST TIME I REMEMBERED SHOPPING WITH WOMEN (a.k.a Nana and her aunt) I TURNED INTO A DOLL! I'LL NEVER WEAR THOSE CLOTHES THAT DEFY DECENCY AND SANDALS THAT IS BEYOND COMMON SENSE!" Natsu screamed in terror as she tried to break free from Bianchi's clutch.

"And that comes from a woman like you..." Bianchi countered as she pulled Natsu for the last time down the stairways.

Lussuria, on the other hand, offered something interesting to Nana. "Mama..."

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE...!" Natsu interrupted

Lussuria ignored her and said "Why don't I go to your stead? I promise I will get her something that will suit her."

Nana beamed and gave him her big "YES".

Natsu face-palmed, she knew that this was coming, a new comrade for her mother.

To top it off, it's a "half-blood".

"Please, I know that you hate formalities. It was shown in the restaurant anyway but still let me introduce myself for formality's sake."

Natsu paled, it may be rude but she doesn't want to get to know him, it may be the other way around if he didn't side on her mother. The only reason why she didn't run away was because Bianchi is still holding her upper right arm.

"My name is Lussuria...! Just call me ane-san or onee-san, ok?" Lussuria squealed

This will be one additional TRAUMATIC memory.

* * *

><p>In a hotel where only rich people can afford...<p>

Xanxus drank his wine in one gulp then he threw the glass on the back of Squalo's head.

"VVVOOOIII...! What was that for?" Squalo rubbed the back of his head.

"Prepare the car, thrash! I'm going out..."

Squalo muttered but did the order anyway.

Belphegor smiled "Ushishishi...The Boss is going out..."

"Boss, Can I tag along?" Fran asked in a monotone voice.

Xanxus spared his subordinate a glance then went outside the hotel.

Fran considered his silence as a "yes" and he followed his boss.

Belphegor and Levi followed as well.

Squalo waited for Xanxus to get in the car. He is in the driver's seat and it is completely obvious that he'll do the driving. Xanxus took the seat beside the driver's seat and the others sit on the back.

"To the mall, thrash..."

Squalo drives in full speed without a care to the traffic law.

* * *

><p>Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Hana met up in some cake shop to celebrate their so-called "Appreciation Day".<p>

Hana suggested in going to the mall to do some shopping in which the girls happily agreed.

* * *

><p>The mall is one heck of a mall. The sellers only sell expensive things and won't accept cash. They only accept credit cards as a means of payment. The only thing that is missing is a big sign that says "<strong>NO COMMONERS ALLOWED<strong>". If the owner put that stupid sign on his store, the commoners would have hunted him down a long time ago.

"Mmmmyyy...Don't you think this red dress will suit her?" Lussuria took the red dress and raised it in front of Bianchi's face.

"Indeed, take it Luss-chan. We'll have Natsu try that..." Bianchi replied as she gave the black frilly skirt and sleeveless white blouse to Lussuria.

*squeal~* "These are spectacular my dear! Nice combination!"

Lussuria and Bianchi took all of the girly clothes which they thought that would look good on Natsu. Until, suddenly, Bianchi heard a familiar voice.

"Hahi~! Is that you Bianchi-san?"

"Haaa...It really is Bianchi-san!"

"Someone you know Kyoko-chan?"

"Yes, she is Gokudera's big sister."

"I see, nice to meet you, my name is Hana. I'm a classmate of your brother."

"The pleasure is mine, Hana-chan. And thank you for taking care of my younger brother."

Kyoko suddenly got curious on what Bianchi was doing after seeing the piles of clothes (girly, beautiful and expensive clothes) on Lussuria's hands.

Lussuria saw Kyoko's curious face and said "Oh! This clothes, darling~ is for Natsu-chan. Her closet needs MAJOR renovations. Even the person herself needs MAJOR make-over."

* * *

><p>Natsu, who was tied in some pillar through the use of chains courtesy of Lussuria and Bianchi, was struggling to break free. She looked like a ghost just by struggling there. She wore a baggy white t-shirt which was ridiculously too big for her that hid her marvelous curves and a black pants. Her hair was in a mess up to the point that you would think that she didn't comb her hair for hundreds of years. She was screaming in some language who knows from what land (<strong>AN**: Honestly speaking, she is the ONLY ONE who understands what she's saying.). If we will translate everything that she screamed and to make it short, it only means one thing, and that is to RELEASE her from her so-called suffering. Natsu's ANGELIC features were completely gone. Her elegance has dissolved. What replace was her DEMONIC features which could drain the life out of anyone who sees her but for some reason Lussuria and Bianchi were not a least bit scared by her demonic features. Lussuria thought that ANGEL Natsu is scary but DEMON Natsu is cute. Oh...the irony...

Lussuria and Bianchi tied Natsu in order to make sure that the other party would not escape. They made sure that the chains are hard enough and surpassed the Vongola's expectations so that Natsu won't break free. Both of them love to give make-overs to women but Natsu is the GREATEST CHALLENGE for them. To see her dressed in a marvelous and girly clothes which would emphasize Natsu's curves is a goal which they have to COMPLETE no matter what, even if the end product is for them to be saying goodbye to all of their love ones.

"Hahi~! Is that Tsuna's twin sister?" Haru pointed her index finger at the person who was tied beside the pillar.

"Her hair color is the same with Tsuna-kun." Kyoko replied.

"Dame-Tsuna has a twin sister?" Hana asked incredulously.

"Yes, he has...but this is the first time that we see her. We only heard about her from the party." Chrome answered.

"Is that so? But...no offense but she looked like a ghost just by standing there. What happened to her hair? And her clothes...Is she even a woman?" Hana pondered.

"Oh dear! If you just know how hard for us to do that to her. If only she won't try to escape then she won't end up like that." Lussuria pouted as she looked at Natsu.

"We came here for the sole purpose of giving her a make-over." Bianchi said

Hana made eye contact at Natsu for the last time then she grinned mischievously. Natsu, who locked eyes with Hana, paled more. She knows that grin and what would happen next.

"You know what Bianchi-san?"

"Huh?"

"I LOVE make-overs..."

Lussuria squealed "Oh! Wonderful! New COMRADES!"

"Count us in!" Chrome, Kyoko and Haru offered their help.

* * *

><p>Hana and the others are five meters away from Natsu's rooted place but she could HEAR everything that they talked about. Thank goodness, she has the ears of a bat.<p>

"I LOVE make-overs..."

Oh! Wonderful! New COMRADES!"

"Count us in!"

Natsu would have collapsed if it wasn't for the chains that tied her on the pillar. Now her will to break the chains is far more powerful than her brothers' dying will. Unfortunately for her as well, the chains are far more powerful than her will.

* * *

><p>"VVVOOOOIIII! What are we doing here in the department store? Especially in the WOMEN'S DEPARTMENT?"<p>

"Ushishishi...! It seems like the Boss is lost."

"Can we call the Customer's Service to ask for directions?" (Fran)

"VOI! You don't call the Customer's Service just to ask for directions!"

"We are still CUSTOMERS. They should SERVE us." (Fran)

Levi couldn't bring the guts to insult his boss. Instead, he decided to shut his mouth up.

Xanxus twitched as his subordinates insult him indirectly. He is about to kill one of them until he heard a familiar squeal, an okama's squeal.

*squeal* "Mmmyyy...! you look GORGEOUS, dear!" (Lussuria)

Xanxus followed the voice where it came from and to his surprise, he saw Lussuria, the poison lady and Tsuna's friends looking at someone. He went to them and what greeted his eyes is Natsu, wearing a sleeveless white dress with laces and ruffles which is above knee and exposes her white and flawless legs and a black cardigan with loose elbow-length sleeve to cover her shoulder much to Lussuria and the other's dismay. Her hair is messy but in a beautiful and natural way. He thought that if Natsu would just remove the cardigan then it would be much better because it would expose her smooth shoulders as well but all in all, she looks beautiful. Just by having the cardigan, shows that Natsu is one conservative and innocent woman who is rare to find nowadays.

Levi's mouth formed an "o" shape.

Squalo was left speechless.

Belphegor stared at Natsu's legs. (**A/N**: I can't see his eyes but I can feel it.)

Fran whistled.

* * *

><p>Natsu fidgeted because she is NOT comfortable at what she is wearing. Honestly speaking though, she is not used to girly clothes. She only adored them but don't have the guts to wear them because it is too hard and too troublesome to fight in a woman's clothing.<p>

Her eyes are on the floor until she felt the eyes of some people staring at her. She lifted her gaze and...

"YAH! What are YOU STARING at?" Natsu gave Xanxus and the other Varia members a glare while blushing from embarrassment at the same time. She is trying to cover her legs with her dress but it is only considered as a wasted effort.

For some reasons unknown, they didn't feel any evil vibes coming from her. Her glare is not scary at all compared to when she glared at her brother Ieyasu. This glare is so feminine.

Lussuria and the others turned around and saw Xanxus, Squalo, Levi, Belphegor and Fran.

"What do you think Boss?"

Xanxus eyed Natsu from head to toe. "Heh...Nice job, thrash..."

Lussuria squealed and gave a "high five" to Bianchi.

Kyoko and Haru hugged each other and jumped at the same time.

Chrome smiled and nodded sweetly.

Hana tapped her index finger to her right cheek while staring at Natsu and said "Don't you think that there are still some things missing?"

Lussuria, Bianchi, Chrome, Kyoko and Haru brought their gazes back at Natsu.

Natsu flinched, she doesn't like the look in their eyes. She stood there like a statue and asked, no...more like pleaded...

"Can I go home NOW?"

The women and the woman at heart smiled brightly and replied at the same time.

"SANDALS AND SALON!"

Natsu's eyes widened and started to make a run for it. Just by hearing the words sandals and salon gave her the creeps and goosebumps. She almost succeeded at escaping if Xanxus didn't grab her waist. Due to the height difference, she was somehow floating in the air. Her back is on Xanxus' chest and she was doing her best to break free.

"And where are you going, thrash?"

She hates to be called in names. She elbowed Xanxus but it seems like the said target doesn't get affected at all. She gave her GREAT but USELESS effort just to remove Xanxus' arms around her waist.

Xanxus felt like there's a fly trying to give him a deathblow.

"Boss...Can you hold on to Natsu? The moment we turned our backs...no...eyes away from her, she would try to escape." Lussuria pouted

"How dare you ordered the Boss?" Levi demanded

Xanxus ignored his lapdog and nodded at Lussuria's request.

* * *

><p>Bianchi went to the counter and paid all of the expenses. She bought all of the clothes that they took since all of it suit Natsu a lot. She's been wondering on how can Natsu waste such a beauty. If she would act more feminine, all of the men would bow down before her. Men, who belong at the SENIOR CITIZEN category, are no exception.<p>

The moment Bianchi finished paying the bills. She gave all of the shopping bags to the Varia namely Squalo, Levi, Fran, and Belphegor even the prince lost his royal status and who knows when he will get it back.

Natsu doesn't want to go to the "HOUSE OF HORROR" (a.k.a: Salon) and the "CASTLE OF TERROR" (a.k.a: a place where sandals are being sold.), let alone set her foot there. For her, people who worked under those places are her arch nemesis, mortal enemy, antagonist, pest, or whatever you call them.

Lussuria clapped his hands and announced cheerfully "SSaaa...NEXT STOP...THE SALON!"

The men sweat dropped.

The girls raised their arms and replied "OH~!"

Natsu lost consciousness.

Xanxus carried her princess style.

* * *

><p><strong>Terminologies:<strong>

Okama - men who are like Lussuria (Japanese word)

Half-Blood - the term used by Natsu to refer to Lussuria's kind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Chapter 3 is done at last! Woohoo! I've got to cut this chapter in two parts even though I don't want to do it. Oh well~...Please read and review everyone! Hee-hee!


	5. Chapter 4: Shopping Spree part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: An Abominable Shopping Spree (part two)<strong>

Natsu woke up on Xanxus' arms. She was completely shocked on WHY she was being carried princess style. She tried to remember on what had happened to her.

Xanxus looked directly in her eyes. He smirked evilly which would make all girls swoon and said "You finally woke up, thrash."

Natsu's heart beats faster. She does not like that smirk. It's a smirk which could take away a woman's purity. Her eyes widened and she turned pale. Whatever the expression her face shows, she knows that Xanxus was enjoying it.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU! Put me down right this instant!" Natsu tried to push away Xanxus.

"Heh...Not in a million years, thrash..."

As Xanxus continued to walk and Natsu keep on pounding her hands on Xanxus' chest. Natsu's memories started to return. She remembered that before she lost consciousness, a certain okama announced that they will go to the salon...yes, a salon, the House of Horror. She punched Xanxus' face and thanks to her unlucky star, the said man was able to evade it.

"LET ME GO! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" she struggled to break free.

"No and Nothing..."

Xanxus has finally understood why Ieyasu wants to bully her more. It's because this girl's expressions and reactions are entertaining.

Lussuria squealed, they finally reached the salon so much to Natsu's horror.

"Good timing dear! I'm glad you are finally awake~ We are finally here...Saahhh~ let us enter! I'm completely excited!"

The girl's nodded in agreement.

Natsu looked at the salon's entrance completely horrified.

Xanxus was about to lay down Natsu on the floor when...

"NNNNNOOOOOO...!"

Natsu hugged Xanxus' neck. She clung to it as if like her life is on the line and shook her head from left to right like a crazy person.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NNNNNOOOOO! I WON'T GO IN THERE! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL GO IN THERE!"

"Hey! Let go of me, thrash! First, you want me to put you down and now you clung to me as if like your life depended on me!"

Squalo, Belphegor, and Fran stood like a statue because of shock.

Levi dropped all of the shopping bags that he carried and ran to his beloved boss. He tried to detach Natsu's arms from Xanxus' neck.

Bianchi looked at Levi with murder in her eyes.

Kyoko, Haru, Hana and Chrome enjoyed the show.

Lussuria squealed like a person in love.

Other people looked at them curiously.

* * *

><p>Ten meters away from where Natsu and the others are making a commotion about, there are also a group of people who are also making another commotion.<p>

A group of fan girls squealed and yelled as they saw this group of men passing through...

"And just what are we doing here in the mall, Giotto?" G asked

Giotto just smiled mysteriously.

_~flashback~_

_Giotto returned to his house after doing some morning jogging. He plans on teasing Natsu again as it is his daily routine since he was young. When he arrived in his house he was surprised to know that Natsu is no longer there._

"_Mom, where's Natsu?"_

"_Oh! I had her went to shopping together with Bianchi and Luss-chan. I had those two accompany her because I'm pretty sure your sister's fashion sense can't be trusted."_

_Giotto stood for a moment like some stupid idiot then he went for a run to the mall. He called all of his friends (a.k.a. his guardians) to accompany him to the mall._

_Natsu...in the mall...shopping...women's clothing..._

_Now that is something he won't dare miss._

_~end of flashback~_

"You're not thinking of teasing your sister AGAIN, don't you? Asari asked

"If the mall is destroyed because of you two, I swear I'll arrest both of you." Alaude threatened

"May the almighty above enlighten your mind, Giotto." Knuckles said

"Nufufu...If we meet Natsu here...I swear I'll go and buy a good luck charm." Daemon laughed his creepy laugh.

"I...think...you should...go...buy a...good luck charm...now, Daemon." Lampo replied as he trembled and pointed his index finger to a certain direction.

All of their heads turned to where Lampo was pointing and to their surprise they saw Natsu...on Xanxus' arms.

Giotto's eyes widened and his protective-brotherly-love-mode has been activated.

"wha-wha-wha-wha-WHAT IS THAT GUY DOING TO MY SISTER?"

Giotto started to walk-run over his sister when six men stopped him with all of their might. Then they heard Natsu's voice screaming something.

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NNNNNOOOOO! I WON'T GO IN THERE! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL GO IN THERE!"_

"_Hey! Let go of me, thrash! First, you want me to put you down and now you clung to me as if like your life depended on me!"_

Giotto, G, Alaude, Daemon, Asari, Knuckles and Lampo looked at the place where Natsu is so afraid at entering. To their surprise, it was just a salon. Giotto calmed down and the other six let go of their boss.

Giotto smirked and said "This will be fun."

The other six wondered on what would be "fun".

* * *

><p>Levi succeeded at detaching Natsu's arms on Xanxus' neck.<p>

Xanxus was somehow relieved that Natsu is no longer in his care and is now following (against his will, his manly will) Lussuria and the girls inside the salon.

Like Xanxus, Squalo, Belphegor and Fran are reluctant in going inside the salon too. It's women's territory after all.

Natsu was being dragged by Lussuria and Bianchi which is against her will.

Lussuria and Bianchi happily dragged Natsu inside the salon.

Hana, Kyoko, Haru and Chrome just followed their onee-sans.

The moment they got inside the salon they are accommodated properly, willingly, and happily by the staff. For some reasons unknown, it seems like the staffs are a big fan of Bianchi and Lussuria.

Natsu was being introduced to them. So much to Natsu's horror and the staff's delight, they swore that they will turn Natsu into a goddess.

They fixed and styled Natsu's hair which will suit her. They even applied a light make-up on her.

Lussuria, Bianchi and the other girls are enjoying some of the salon's services.

The men thought of dying in boredom as they wait for the girls to be finished.

Some of the female staff can't take away their eyes on Xanxus and the others.

Natsu moaned, screamed and whatever horrifying noise she could make.

"nnnnnnooooooo...please...stop...I'm begging...you..."

"Oh~ come on dear~ you are not going die as they put make-up on you." Lussuria said as he enjoyed his facial spa.

"Yes, dear, now stay still..." Shera, the owner of the salon and the one who is applying make-up on Natsu said.

"how could women put those RIDICULOUS PAINT unto their face?" Natsu complained as a certain woman applied that "paint" unto her face.

"tsk...tsk...correction dear, it is not a paint but a make-up. There's a big difference." Shera answered.

After hours (in Natsu's perspective) and minutes (in Lussuria and the other's perspective), the make-up and Natsu's hair is done.

Natsu's hair was wavy at the lower part. The make-up applied to her looked magnificent. Just as what the staffs said, they really turned her into a goddess. Shera brought Natsu to everyone's line of vision so that they could see.

"Well? What do you guys think?" Shera asked to everyone.

Lussuria squealed like a mother.

Bianchi thumbs up.

Hana nodded in approval.

Adoration can be seen in Chrome's eyes.

"Hahi~! She really did turn into a goddess!" Haru praised as she clasped both of her hands under her chin.

"You look magnificent Natsu." Kyoko smiled.

Xanxus and the other Varia members thought of the same thing...

'_WHO IS THAT PERSON?'_

Natsu refuses to look to anyone except on the wall. She's blushing like a person in love.

At the same time, a certain group of men (or just one blond guy really) was spying just outside the salon. They saw the tremendous transformation of Natsu.

"UWAH~ THAT'S MY SISTER?" Giotto screamed in shock.

"Wow~ The angel turned into a goddess. Huh?" Alaude complimented

"m-m-m-More like... The demon turned into a goddess." *sniff* Lampo countered Alaude.

"Nufufufu...will she marry me?" Daemon asked to no one in particular as he stared on Natsu.

"DEFINITELY NOT!" Giotto answered in his protective-brotherly-love mode.

"You are not the one being asked Giotto." G said as he face-palmed.

"Haha...she really did look like a goddess. If only her tomboyish side would disappear." Asari replied.

"Will someone please remind me why did I become a priest?" Knuckles reflected

* * *

><p>Now, that Bianchi is done paying all of the expenses in the salon, their next stop is the "Castle of Terror" (see chapter 3 in case you don't know what is the Castle of Terror).<p>

Lussuria still leads the way and the group.

Hana is second-in-command.

Haru, Kyoko and Chrome giggled as they watch Natsu and Xanxus secretly.

Bianchi lead the "baggage group" which is also known as the Varia.

Squalo, Belphegor, Levi and Fran still suffered on carrying the shopping bags and Bianchi's demands and orders.

Xanxus was (on what...guard duty? XD) walking closely with Natsu.

Natsu was walking closely with Xanxus as well but in reality she and Xanxus' wrist are on a handcuff. Wherever Xanxus got it no one knows and since she doesn't want to be carried in princess style again, he attached that abominable stuff on her wrist and to prevent her from escaping, he attached the other half to himself.

Giotto and his friends followed them like some sort of a detective.

"WHY ARE THEY WALKING SIDE BY SIDE?" The protective-brotherly-love mode is still activated.

'_Can't you see the handcuff attached on their wrist? Where's your famous Hyper Intuition?' _Alaude thought but his face is void of any emotion.

'_A rival huh? Nufufu...this will be interesting.' _Daemon thought as he looked both on Xanxus and Natsu's back.

'_Can I go home now?' _(Lampo's thinking)

"Can we stop following them? We may be following them but we are being followed as well." G warned.

"Haha... You are right about that G. Fangirls can be really scary, TOO SCARY" Asari forced a smile.

"Women are such strange creatures to the extreme." Knuckles said as he spared a glance to a group...no...flock of women who are following them.

* * *

><p>Natsu dreaded the place but she has no other choice but to enter it. Set her foot in there or else Xanxus would carry her again but this time in a style in which she would look like some spoils in a war.<p>

"It's either you go inside the shop and buy that stupid sandal or I'll carry you myself."

"All right! All right! I'll go! There is no need for you to carry me and you are right about that sandal being stupid."

Xanxus smirked without being seen by Natsu and he kept on staring on her face. The more he gets to know Natsu the more he likes her. He swore that he won't let any man have her.

'_She's MINE...'_

Natsu felt some chill running through her spine. Whatever that strange aura Xanxus is emitting, she doesn't want to know. She doesn't even want to look on his face now. Her experience on men and love are on Level 0 but there is one thing that she knows. If you could sense some strange aura that tells you _"Just-by-having-him-staring-at-you, you-feel-like-you-are-slowly-being-stripped-off-of-your-clothes", _it means that you have to run. Yes, run...like your life is at stake. She would have done it already if it only wasn't for that accursed handcuff attached on their wrists so in order to calm her mind and body, she did her best to ignore Xanxus' presence. Yes, his magnificent, majestic, and royal presence which she, the only girl, alive, could do.

Xanxus was now laughing inside his head. For the first time in his entire life, there is a girl who could ignore his presence, yes, his magnificent, majestic and royal presence and he is not used to it. For a long, long, long, long, lllllllloooooooonnnnnnggggggg time, it was the girls who kept on chasing him. They would do their best to get his attention and there is no need for him to lift a finger or waste any effort because it was the girls who would come to him naturally. Now, there is this girl that he likes who is just beside him and yet this girl is COMPLETELY CLUELESS on his feelings and intentions. More like she doesn't notice it at all. Now this is what you call a challenge.

Lussuria, Bianchi and the other girls choose and picked all the sandals that they saw suited for Natsu and her clothes. Sandals in all colors were chosen but none of it suits her clothes at last they landed on a sandal colored in black. They took it and have Natsu tried it.

**~Sandals Adventure~**

**First pair of sandal:** "FIVE INCH HEELS? THERE'S NO WAY I'LL WEAR THAT!"

**Second pair of sandal:** "The heels are too pointy!"

**Third pair of sandal:**

"The heels are still high!"

"But it's just four inch." (Haru speaking)

"You just deducted one inch from the previous ones."

**Fourth pair of sandal: **"The design is ugly."

**Fifth pair of sandal: **

"Oooohhh...This one should do..."

"NO! That won't do! It's flat!" (Hana, the fashion guru, speaking)

"So what if it's flat..."

**Sixth pair of sandal: **

"VVVVVOOOOIIII! JUST GET THAT SANDAL ALREADY!"

"The prince needs rest."

"I won't go shopping with women ever again."

"Boss..."

*twitch*

**Seventh pair of sandal: **"Eeewww...Pink...I hate pink!"

**Eight pair of sandal:**

"Uuuwwwaaahhh...!"

"Natsu!" (all the girls shouted)

"My~ my~ It seems like she can't walk on a three inch pointy heels sandal" (Lussuria pouted)

**Ninth pair of sandal:**

"Can we have this? I'm tired already..."

"No... The heels are just one-inch."

(What? You want higher? You are not the one who is walking on it, Bianchi-neechan. It's me, I'm the one who will suffer from walking...no... from ever using it.)

**Tenth pair of sandal: **"THAT'S IT SCUM! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!"

Xanxus snapped and grabbed just whatever black sandal that is within his reach and threw it at Natsu. Thank goodness Natsu has great motor skills and reflexes or else the sandals would hit her face.

"YOU SHORT-TEMPERED, PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA THROWING THE SANDAL ON MY FACE?"

Natsu threw the sandal back, this time she aimed it on Xanxus' face.

Lussuria looked like he was about to roll off due to laughter.

Bianchi, Hana, Haru, Kyoko and Chrome couldn't believe what they heared and saw. After all, this is the first time they heard Natsu cursed someone and worst, she is referring to Xanxus and she fought back against him as well.

Bel dropped all of his knives which he is playing around with.

Squalo whistled and applaud at Natsu's guts.

Levi looked like he is going to kill Natsu any time.

Fran raised both of his arms and bowed for three to five times.

Xanxus' eyes widened and caught the incoming sandal. This is the first time that someone fought back against him.

'_This girl has guts! Spending time here in Japan won't be boring after all.'_

* * *

><p>Five meters behind Xanxus, Giotto and the others saw what happened.<p>

"What the- ? Did you guys see that?" Giotto pointed at Natsu's direction.

"Wow~"

"All Hail Natsu-sama...haha..."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" G said as he was left dumbstruck.

"Where did that girl's guts come from?" (Knuckles)

"Nufufu...Just as I've expected from my future wife."

(No...She's not...You have to pass through me first before you could get her.)

"..." *sniff*

* * *

><p>Xanxus threw the sandal again at Natsu and Natsu also did the same thing. The Sandal fight between the two lasted for how many minutes until Lussuria couldn't take it any longer and step between the two. He caught the sandal and brought it to Natsu and forced her to wear it.<p>

The sandal is adorned with tiny jewels and it is a wedge (2-inch) which makes it easier for Natsu to walk.

Natsu hates to admit it but the sandal is really beautiful. It fits her perfectly and it is comfortable to walk at. Despite of her new found adoration for sandals, she won't still admit it even if they rip her mouth apart.

With her sandals and dress on, top it off with the magical touch of Shera, Natsu looked beautiful from head to toe which made all the man passes by turn their heads on her. At the same time, they could receive some death glare from Xanxus and a killing aura coming from Giotto.

Giotto couldn't take hiding from his sister any longer so he revealed his presence which shocked everyone present including Natsu. He planned on telling her that she is beautiful. That she looked like a goddess and words are not enough to describe her beauty and radiance. But what came out of his mouth is...

"Ah! My dear sister! At last! You finally wore some woman's clothing. I thought you would never wear any of it in your entire woman life. But here you are, standing right in front of me wearing a dress. Yes, a dress out of all those things and a sandal at that. To top it off, you have a light make-up applied on your face. Oh...How long I've been waiting for this moment to come. Now I can die in peace."

Natsu twitched, she was doing her best to calmed down and control her fuming anger. Her hair was somehow floating like some sort of an octopus' tentacles and she was emitting that dangerous aura. Yes, that dangerous aura which only the ANGEL Natsu can produce.

G, Alaude, and Daemon thought of slapping Giotto's face for the nth times.

Asari, Knuckles and Lampo started to back away.

Fran and Bel joined Asari and the company.

Chrome and Squalo just stood.

Kyoko and Haru held each other's hands.

Bianchi stood between Kyoko and Haru and gave them a protective hug.

Lussuria started to sweat.

Hana hid behind Squalo.

Xanxus thought of shooting Giotto right on the spot in broad daylight.

Suddenly, the dangerous aura disappeared and what replaced is Natsu's ANGELIC smile.

"Is that really true big brother? Then allow me to grant your wish...about DYING IN PEACE. Tee-hee!"

'_OH SHIT! I JUST DUG MY OWN GRAVE!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! YOU GUYS CAN HIT MY FACE LEFT AND RIGHT AND FOR THE NTH TIMES! (m) Our teachers bombarded us with lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of projects! I'm lucky enough now that I am still able to sneak this chapter in. I hope for everyone's understanding and consideration. Summer is almost at hand, so when that time comes I'll do everything I can to update as fast as I can. I hope you guys would enjoy reading this chapter as much as how I enjoyed writing it. And also **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, your reviews inspire me to continue and write this story**. So far I only have three reviews (Y.Y) but that won't stop me from writing and continuing this story.

Thank you for your review **Female27**! You are such a lifesaver...tee-hee!


	6. Chapter 5: The Death Goddess Appears

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Death Goddess Appears<strong>

Tsuna finally woke up and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. He noticed that the house was so PEACEFUL but he just ignored it and went to the kitchen. When he arrived at the end of the stairs, he saw his mother who is starting to leave at the door.

*yawn* "Morning Mom...Hm? Where are you going? And where's Natsu and Ieyasu-nii?"

Nana looked at her son and smiled "Hm? Oh, Good Morning Tsu-kun! Natsu is with Bianchi and Lussuria. They went to the mall to do some shopping. Ieyasu, on the other hand, he...well...it seems like he went to the mall when he found out that your sister is in there. Also, the kids went outside to play."

That brought Tsuna's attention to the reality, "Say what? Ieyasu-nii and Natsu are... MOM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF NII-SAN AND NATSU ARE ON THE SAME PLACE?"

"Oh Yes! But don't worry... In Natsu's case now, she can't go all out even if she wants to but I'm sure that the damages will be lessened."

Nana left her son with his mouth hanged open. His mind is trying to register all the information that comes from her mother's mouth. He shook his head and went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. He ate as fast as he can because he is going to the mall no matter what happens and if the mall is still standing in this very minute, he would really believe that the owner of the mall might be a blessed person.

* * *

><p>"Is that really true big brother? Then allow me to grant your wish...about DYING IN PEACE. Tee-hee!"<p>

'_OH SHIT! I JUST DUG MY OWN GRAVE!'_

Giotto started to back away little by little while Natsu started to walk slowly towards him with her smile growing sweeter as the clock ticks.

"Uh... Can you just forget what I just said sis?"

"Hm? Well, I can... but the problem is that I can't forget it." Natsu's smile grew sweeter and became more angelic.

Without further ado, Giotto turned around and run for his life. In his sister's state of mind now, he won't stand a chance. Running alongside him was his guardians, the Varia and the girls. Behind them was Natsu who is set on killing her brother no matter what the cost.

**~The Chase~**

"WHY? DO YOU HAVE TO SAY SOME FOOLISH THINGS ABOUT HER?" G scolded Giotto as he run and looked for the exit.

"UUUUUWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH...! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Lampo cried and he outran everyone.

"Giotto... Don't expect me to help you this time. This is beyond my capabilities as your guardian and a priest." Knuckles followed Lampo.

"Ah... See you later Giotto..." Asari turned left and separated with the group.

"I can't arrest her in her current state now." Alaude separated with the group as well and left Giotto on Natsu's mercy.

"Nufufu~ I remembered that I have something important to do." Daemon started to fade away.

"YOU GUYS! I THOUGHT YOU SWORE ON PROTECTING ME AS MY GUARDIANS!"

"YEAH! WE DID! BUT NOT FROM YOUR SISTER'S CLUTCHES!" They all shouted at the same time without looking back at Giotto.

"You just dug your own grave, scum!" Xanxus commented as he started to leave Giotto behind.

"VVVVVOOOOIIII! WHERE'S THE DAMN EXIT WHEN YOU NEED IT THE MOST?"

"Uuwaahh! She's getting near Bel-sempai." Fran said with a blank face as he looked back.

"Don't you dare look back, idiot!"

"Boss! Wait for me!" Levi stretched his right hand towards his boss.

"My~ this is so fun!" Lussuria squealed as he enjoyed being chased by Natsu.

"Hahi~! Is she really that scary?"

"Only when she gets pissed by her brother... That's what Mukuro-sama told me." (Chrome)

"I thought Onii-san was just exaggerating his story about Tsuna's sister." (Kyoko)

"Woah! Talk about identical yet fraternal twins!" (Hana)

"Reborn~! At least let me see you ONE LAST TIME!" Bianchi declared her love to the whole world.

They all run in different directions which made the group separated. Natsu's smile grew wider as she saw her brother ran by himself, abandoned by his friends and allies.

"O~N~I~I~S~A~M~A~! Just wait till I get my hands on you, you won't see the sun set any longer!" Natsu shouted sweetly towards her brother with an angelic smile plastered on her face.

Giotto shivered at his sister's sweet voice and he turned pale. No matter what happens, his life for now is his first priority above all else.

* * *

><p>Tsuna left his house. He is wearing a white sweater with the number 27 printed at the front with orange sleeves and jeans. He ran as fast as he can towards the mall. The sooner he gets there the better. Along the way he met Gokudera and Yamamoto who are on their way towards his house.<p>

"Jyuudaime! What's the rush? Where are you going?"

"Going somewhere Tsuna?"

*huff huff* "Yeah... I have to go to the mall and prevent Ieyasu-nii and Natsu from fighting there. You guys know what would happen if those two are left together."

Gokudera stiffened and Yamamoto gave a nervous smile. Both of them remembered what had happened in the airport and restaurant. Both of them decided to accompany Tsuna to the mall. Honestly though, they don't want to go but what are friends for and Gokudera's loyalty to Tsuna is on Level 1000. So they sacrificed everything and accompany Tsuna. The only regret that they have is that they didn't get to have the chance to sign their Last Will.

As the three of them ran towards the mall, they met Ryohei who is on the playground together with Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta. The four of them heard the story from Tsuna. Ryohei decided to go with Tsuna despite what his brilliant mind tells him not to go. Lambo started to run but Fuuta grabbed his tail to prevent him from going anywhere. I-pin jumped and rode on Yamamoto's right shoulder.

Fuuta tugged Tsuna's sleeves. "Nee~ Tsuna-nii... Let's go to the mall. I want to see Natsu-nee in action."

I-pin smiled and declared her sisterly love over Natsu. "I-pin loves Natsu-nee! I-pin respects her! She is the best sister ever!"

Lambo cried and struggled to free his tail from Fuuta's tiny hand. "UUUWWWAAAAHHHH! THE GREAT LAMBO DOESN'T WANT TO GO!"

Gokudera, who got pissed by Lambo's continuous crying, grabbed Lambo's tail from Fuuta's hand. He carried him in a way which left Lambo hanging.

"Okay! Jyuudaime! Let us go!"

Tsuna was worried on Lambo's situation but his siblings are his first priority.

Their group was seen by Hibari, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and MM. These five people followed Tsuna and the others without knowing that they are preparing their deathbed.

Tsuna and his friends arrived at the mall and they saw the Shimon family at the entrance. Ryohei shouted at Koyo which got the Shimon Family's attention. Enma turned around and saw the five scary people behind Tsuna just a few meters away from the unknowing, next Vongola Boss. On the right side, Hibari gave him a death glare. On the left side, Mukuro gave him a creepy smile. Whether it is a glare or a smile, it only means one thing and that is to keep his mouth shut. He brought his attention back at Tsuna and greeted him.

"Hey... Tsuna, what are you guys doing here?"

Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "Uh... Just family issues... It's a long story though."

Tsuna told the story from his siblings' arrival up to the restaurant incident. He also said that they are in this very mall right now. Enma didn't meet Natsu personally but just by Tsuna's story alone, he doesn't want to meet her. On the other hand, Enma's family is curious on Natsu and wants to know her.

Hibari heard everything. His brain tells him to turn around but his pride tells him to continue. In the end, he followed his pride. Mukuro also heard everything and he plans on leaving right this instant but Ken, Chikusa and M.M's curiosity is something to be quenched. The three wants to see and know Natsu as well, so the three of them pushed Mukuro's back up to the entrance. They greeted Tsuna which made him jump in surprise.

The sensor at the entrance sensed Tsuna's presence which opened the glass door. All of them were so surprised at the sight that they saw.

People were scattered around at the sides.

Kyoko covered her mouth with her left hand.

Haru covered her face with both of her hands.

Hana had her back on the wall.

Chrome gripped the handle of her trident harder.

Bianchi hugged Kyoko and Haru in a protective manner.

Bel and Fran were on the second floor's balcony sitting like a frog.

Lussuria used a newspaper like some sort of a protective helmet.

Xanxus' eyes widened.

Squalo's mouth hanged open.

Levi stood in front Xanxus in a protective manner like some sort of a guard dog on duty.

Lampo was on his knees.

Knuckles and Asari were behind Lampo, both of them were standing like a statue with their mouths forming an "o" shape.

Alaude and Daemon stood beside Chrome while G stood beside Hana.

All of them looked at Natsu and Giotto who are at the center.

* * *

><p>Natsu stood like a goddess but she held Giotto by the neck. Her eyes expressed all the love and care for her brother but the smile that she has expressed all the hate and anger towards the poor Vongola Boss. (<strong>AN: **really... what a complicated girl...!)

Giotto is unconscious. He didn't know that he is just at death's door.

Everyone who accompanied Tsuna thought of the same thing..._ 'IS THAT A DEATH GODDESS?'_

The dangerous, killing and dark aura was swirling at the entire mall and everyone could sense it. Yes, everyone, including the animals at the pet shops.

Tsuna did what only he could do at the moment...

"NATSU! STOP!" Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs which brought Natsu's attention to him.

The dark aura disappeared and Natsu's complicated expression was replaced by a pure and genuine happiness. She dropped Giotto to the ground without a care and ran towards her beloved twin brother. She hugged him like she had never seen him for hundreds of years. Tsuna hugged her as well but his eyes were on his poor brother who was dropped mercilessly at the ground.

G walked towards Giotto and poked him at the sides. "Heeeyyyy~ Are you still alive?"

Lampo stood and walked side by side with Knuckles and Asari. They walked towards Giotto in order to find out if he is still alive or not.

Daemon, Alaude, and Xanxus kept on staring at Natsu.

The other Varia members and the girls sighed in relief.

Tsuna let go of Natsu and started to interrogate her. "What happened here? Why are you trying to kill Ieyasu-nii?"

"It's not my fault! It's his fault! He hurt my pride as a woman!" Natsu pouted (cutely) and glared at Tsuna.

The dark aura is starting build-up which made everyone shivered. If Natsu will get mad at Tsuna as well, who will stop her? Yamamoto stepped in even though he knows that it would be suicidal. Ah... He really did regret on not making any last will in the early part of his life.

"Umm...Natsu-chan? Will you please narrate...or more importantly explain to us what really happened?" Yamamoto flashed his brightest smile in case that would be the last brightest smile he could ever make.

"Well that's..." Natsu started to play with her index fingers and looked at the floor.

_~Flashback~_

_"Ah! My dear sister! At last! You finally wore some woman's clothing. I thought you would never wear any of it in your entire woman life. But here you are, standing right in front of me wearing a dress. Yes, a dress out of all those things and a sandal at that. To top it off, you have a light make-up applied on your face. Oh...How long I've been waiting for this moment to come. Now I can die in peace."_

_"Is that really true big brother? Then allow me to grant your wish...about DYING IN PEACE. Tee-hee!"_

_'OH SHIT! I JUST DUG MY OWN GRAVE!'_

_The chase between the two began. Natsu is dead set on killing Ieyasu. Her only wish is for her beloved twin brother not to appear because if he did, she knows that she cannot kill her big brother any longer._

_Ieyasu ran for his life. Being a Mafia Boss, he encountered everything from professional assassins to ordinary civilians who gets payed just to kill him. All of it he faced them without fear, he fought and stood proudly as the Vongola Boss. But all of them were nothing compared to his sister. Just the sight of her now introduces fear itself. She looked like a death goddess except that the real death goddess won't chase a human just to drain its life. A real death goddess would wait for a human's time to come then if it is already time, that's the time the death goddess would take its life but this death goddess is different. Even though it's not yet his time, this death goddess would do everything in her power just to snuff the life out of his body no matter what the cost._

_They've reached the Kitchen Department of the mall as they ran. Natsu grabbed a handful of knives and threw it expertly at Ieyasu. On the other hand, Ieyasu grabbed a big pot as a helmet, a big, circular pan lid as a shield and a big, long spatula as a sword. _(**A/N**: LOL...He looked stupid and ridiculous! And he's a mafia boss alright! Ahahaha...)

_Ieyasu turned around and used the lid to protect himself from the incoming knives. The moment he removed the lid from his line of sight, he was surprised to see that Natsu disappeared. What greeted him is a heel drop aimed at his head. He jumped backwards but the pot was not saved. It got deformed._

_Natsu gave a punch but it got blocked by the lid. That pissed her off so she turned around and performed a side kick which made Ieyasu unhand the lid. She positioned in a fighting stance again and gave a strong punch. This time, the spatula was the next victim and it snapped into two. She gave another punch which was caught by Ieyasu._

_Ieyasu caught his sister's punch. He used the momentum to escape, without any weapon even though he is in his dying will mode already, he would just end up like a punching bag for his sister. This time he ran as fast as he could until he reached the Bedroom Department. He grabbed as many pillows as he can then he threw it at Natsu. Natsu just sliced the pillows with her hands. _(**A/N:** Oooohhh...What sharp hands...) _He grabbed a thick and heavy blanket and threw it at Natsu again. This caught her in surprise. As Natsu struggled to break free from the blanket, Ieyasu used this as a chance to get somewhere "safe"._

_Natsu broke free from the heavy blanket and she saw her brother went inside a door. She still chased him without knowing that she just entered the MEN'S COMFORT ROOM._

"_WOAH!" The first man who saw her shouted as he did his best to cover his pride._

"_WHAT IS A GIRL DOING HERE?" Another man said._

"_HI THERE MISS!" Another man flirted with her._

"_KKKYYYYAAAAHHH...!" Natsu shrieked like a banshee. She turned around, covered her eyes and went outside._

_As Natsu did her best to recover from shock, Ieyasu passed through Natsu's back._

"_Hehehe... Did you love what you just saw sis?" Ieyasu screamed with a wide grin on his face._

"_I SWEAR I DIDN'T SEE A THING! AND YOU'RE A DEAD MEAT, ONIISAMA!" Natsu screamed and yet she is still blushing due to the incident that happened and anger towards her brother._

_Ieyasu still ran until he saw the entrance and exit. OH YES! THE EXIT! He is going to be free, saved or so he thought..._

_Natsu won't let him escape. NO MATTER WHAT SHE WON'T LET HIM ESCAPE! Due to her great determination on killing her brother, she kicked the thrash can with all of her might and power. The thrash can flew and the lid of the thrash can hit the back of Ieyasu's head which rendered him unconscious._

_As Ieyasu layed flat on the floor unconscious, Natsu walked towards him. A goddess on the outside but a demon on the inside, she grabbed Ieyasu by the neck._

_*huff huff huff* "OHOHOHO... I FINALLY GOT YOU ONIISAMA~" She said it in a way like some sort of an evil queen from Snow White._

_~End of Flashback~_

"That's so childish!" Tsuna scolded Natsu (**A/N: **To think he has the guts...*gives applause*)

"Well, that's understandable. I'm still fifteen yet our idiotic brother is more childish than me. Think about it, he's already twenty." Natsu defended herself like a lawyer and pouted.

"Uh~ whaaaatttt?" Giotto regained consciousness. His right arm was hung around G's neck while the other is on Knuckles's neck.

Tsuna went towards his brother's side and said with concern on his face "Are you alright brother?"

"Uh... yeah... by the way Tsuna... Natsu entered the Men's Comfort Room... haha..."

"Um... Oniisama... Do you still have any energy for the SECOND ROUND? This time...Tsuna won't be able to save you." The Angel Natsu cooed.

Giotto gulped as he looked at his sister's face and Tsuna thought of 1000 ways to prevent his brother from dying for real this time.

* * *

><p>Giotto's Guardians, Tsuna's Guardians, the Varia and the Shimon Family joined forces to stop Natsu from murdering Giotto. Thank goodness the owner appeared from nowhere and didn't charge any payment from the damages made as long as they LEAVE the mall.<p>

As all of them left the mall and went on to Tsuna's house since all of them doesn't want to go home yet. People who saw Natsu for the first time gave their first impressions.

**M.M: **She is not someone to be messed around with.

**Ken: **If it wasn't for the looks, I won't believe that she is Tsuna's twin sister.

**Chikusa: **Is this the girl Mukuro-san and the other guys are interested at?

**Enma: **S-s-s-s-scary!

**Koyo: **How could a girl like her exist?

**Julie: **On second thought, I won't flirt with her. I don't want to lose my head.

**Adelheid:** Girl power...indeed...

**Shitt P: **Another UMA!

**Kaoru: **...

**Lambo's playmate **(**A/N: **I forgot his name...TwT)**:** ONEESAMA!

As the sun started to set, all of them walked peacefully and cheerfully towards Tsuna's house. Fuuta held the hem of Natsu's dress while Lambo held Natsu's left hand. I-pin was being carried by Natsu through her right arm. Lambo's playmate walked alongside them.

The guys saw Natsu with all the children around her and they all thought one thing.

'_She is worthy to become the mother of MY child.'_

Tsuna received a call from his father. He answered it and listened to everything Iemitsu said. He smiled and closed his cellphone.

"Natsu! Starting tomorrow you will go to school together with me!"

"Really? That's great then! I can't wait to go to school tomorrow!" Natsu gave her captivating smile which captivated everyone because this time, she looked like the goddess of beauty.

"Alright! Why don't we celebrate?" Giotto declared happily to everyone.

The kids jumped in joy.

This will be one, long, and noisy evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Here's another sneak in chapter! Hehehe... I hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review everyone.

I did my best to write the fighting scene between Giotto and Natsu. I hope I did good at narrating it.

Thank you very much for your reviews **Pineapple the Fourth, Female27, sync94, and Bloodofvongola**!

And for those who favorited my story! Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 6: School Days part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: School Days (part one: The Chain Mail)<strong>

The sun rises which brought a nice and wonderful morning breeze to the human race, as usual, Gokudera and Yamamoto went to Tsuna's house so that they could go to school together. Everything is almost the same with the days before Natsu appeared in their lives. The only difference is that one, they arrived earlier than before and two, Tsuna woke up earlier courtesy of Reborn's green hammer.

Tsuna prepared himself for school.

Gokudera and Yamamoto are also invited by Nana to eat breakfast.

Giotto is still in deep sleep. He is suffering from a hangover because of the party that has been held last night.

Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta are still asleep. They naturally wake up at 9:00 am in the morning.

Reborn drank his espresso. He is wearing his black pants only which made him topless and exposed his muscles and abs. The sight made Bianchi blush and stare at him more. He enjoyed the peaceful morning until some "ringing-noise" filled the house.

RRRIIINNNGGG! *BAM!*

RING! RING! RING! RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG! *BAM! BAM! BAM! BBBAAAMMM!*

"What the heck?" Reborn said as he began to stand from his chair and put his cup of coffee on the table. He tried to find the source of the noise which happens to be Natsu's room. He started to head towards Natsu's room. It was Tsuna's girly shriek that stopped him for a moment.

"HHHHIIIIIEEEE! Reborn-san! If I were you, I won't go in there. I'm warning you... Natsu hates mornings!"

"Oh~?" Reborn slowly smirked as he started to go upstairs.

"How many alarm clocks did she use?" Yamamoto asked Nana.

"She only used five alarm clocks but those were the 995th, 996th, 997th, 998th, and the 999th alarm clock that got destroyed." Nana answered in a motherly-tone.

Yamamoto got stunned by the given answer.

Tsuna sweat dropped.

'_I really DO pity those alarm clocks.'_ Gokudera thought to himself.

Bianchi looked at the stairs, clasped both of her hands under her chin and prayed "Reborn~ Please come back safe and sound~"

* * *

><p>Reborn slammed the door on Natsu's room open. He entered and closed the door with a loud "BAM!" but that didn't wake Natsu at all. He stared at her sleeping face which looked like an angel. Pieces of broken alarm clocks were scattered on the floor. Some traces of the alarm clock being thrown on the wall were still there. The room was a little bit dark because of the black curtain covering the window but some little light pass through it. He went to the windows and moved the curtains to the side. Natsu stirred a little but the light didn't wake her up. A small vein popped at the side of Reborn's forehead. He doesn't want to be brutal because she's a girl but he has no other choice but to use Leon. Leon transformed into a green hammer which Reborn used to smash Natsu awake. Miraculously though, Natsu evaded it. He tried to hit her in different directions but not a single one hit her.<p>

"Is she really asleep?" Reborn asked himself as Leon transformed back to his original form.

Natsu fell asleep with her sleeveless, white dress on but her black cardigan was removed which exposed her shoulders. The thin strap of her dress fell off her shoulders. Both of her hands were beside her head and her right leg was folded which raised her dress a few inch above her knee. The sight of her looked inviting. Even Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world, had a hard time controlling himself. If it wasn't for Natsu's innocence, her Level 0 experience when it comes to love and men and his love and respect for her, he might have raped her already. He pondered on how to wake Natsu until he came up with a great idea which caused him to smirk mischievously.

Natsu felt something wet slid on her right cheek then she felt that there is something sucking at the left side of her neck. She stirred a little and opened her eyes a little. Her vision was a bit blurry but she could tell there is some black hair blocking her view. She tried to move both of her hands but she can't move it. It seems like there is someone holding it still. Someone licked her neck and sucked it harder which caused her to be on red alert and brought her eyes wide open.

"Uh... What's going~... ON?" She tried to see the face of the culprit who is doing those "creepy, scary and disgusting stuff" on her.

Reborn lifted his head and brought his eye contact with Natsu. *smirk* "At last, you're finally awake, Sleeping Beauty."

Natsu's eyes widened as much as it could get. Her skin turned as white as snow and she's trembling...shaking a little. She couldn't get her eyes out of Reborn's eye contact. She could feel through her skin that Reborn is naked on top. Their position is awkward because Reborn is on top of her.

"UUU~... UUUUUWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!" Natsu lifted both of her hands and pushed Reborn away from her.

Reborn let her pushed him and he stood like he has never been pushed by Natsu in the first place. His smirk is still attached on his face. He enjoyed the expression and reaction that Natsu showed.

Natsu... literally flew towards the bed post. She clutched it with her left hand while her right hand rubbed her right cheek and neck furiously. What she felt that "something-wet-slid-on-her-right-cheek" was Reborn's tongue. He licked her cheek and sucked her neck just to wake her up. She blushed so much that she looked like a strawberry now.

"IS THAT YOUR WAY OF WAKING PEOPLE UP?"

"Heh~ No, that's MY WAY of waking YOU up."

"YOU~...! CORRUPTING MINOR!"

"So what? Just get down already. Mama is waiting for you. Today is your first day in Namimori School."

"ENEMIES OF ALL WOMEN!"

"Heh~..."

"YOU AND YOUR MISPLACED MUSTACHE!"

"It's not a "misplaced mustache", it's my side burns. Now, don't insult it and get ready for school." Reborn said as he went near to Natsu and stole a kiss on her cheek again.

"EEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" Natsu rubbed her cheek again furiously.

*smirk*

He met a lot of women. He even spent the night with them but all of those things were just a whim. He never felt good with anyone of them but in that short time with Natsu, it means a lot to him.

Natsu refuses to look anywhere below Reborn's face. She made sure to concentrate her sight on his face. Her mind, body and soul are not yet prepared to see what's below his face.

"I know how handsome I am. You don't have to stare."

"SHUT UP! WHO'S STARING? AT LEAST WEAR SOMETHING ON TOP!"

Reborn turned around in order to suppress his laughter and left Natsu's room. He licked his lips as he went downstairs.

'_Ah... How innocent...' _He thought.

* * *

><p>Natsu arrived in the kitchen with her school uniform on. She was still blushing on what Reborn did. Her brilliant mind can't comprehend on WHY Reborn did such a thing. The only reason she could think on why he did that was solely to wake her up and nothing else. She knows that her family is scared to her in the mornings and none of them has the guts to wake her up. There was one time in her past that Ieyasu dared to wake her in the morning. The moment he got out of the room, he's whole body was filled with bruises and scratches. From that day onwards, Iemitsu and Nana included the alarm clocks on their family budget and Tsuna swore not to step a foot on Natsu's room in the morning.<p>

Bianchi, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and most especially, Nana and Tsuna were completely surprised to see Reborn safe, unscathed, unhurt, no bruise, scratches-free, and more importantly, alive.

All of them thought of the same thing. _'HE SURVIVED!'_

Natsu greeted everyone "good morning". She refuses to look at Reborn and ate her breakfast. After she finished eating, she went to school together with her brother, Yamamoto, and Gokudera.

Yamamoto and Gokudera noticed something as they walked together with Natsu. She looked more feminine and matured (?). Their hearts started to beat faster and they started to blush. Tsuna didn't miss the sight of his friends' face. His consciousness is divided into two, the first one tells him to step in and interfere because he knows how dense his sister's mind is while the other one tells him to wait and be on stand-by. After all, he is curious on WHO would be the man to win Natsu's heart. In the end, he chose the second one. He remembered Bianchi once said "Do not interfere in the matters of love".

Natsu noticed that Yamamoto and Gokudera's face are red so she asked them with concern on her face.

"Are you two alright? Do you have any fever?"

The said men blushed more. Gokudera did his best to stop himself from blushing while Yamamoto told her that they are alright. The redness of their face was just only caused by the heat was Gokudera's excuse. Natsu believed him without a doubt and continued to go to school as if like nothing happened.

'_OF ALL THE THINGS THAT SHE COULD THINK OF, IT'S A FEVER? CAN'T SHE EVEN TELL?' _Those were the words coming through Tsuna's mind as they went to school.

The four of them arrived at the school gate and they saw Hibari and the disciplinary committee checking each student who passed by. Hibari saw them and gave them a glare.

"Is he always like that Tsuna-nii? He's scary, you know, scarier than me." Natsu whispered on Tsuna's ears.

'_And that comes from you who almost destroyed the airport, brought the restaurant to complete destruction and kill (almost) Ieyasu-nii.' _was Tsuna's mental response.

"Yeah, he's always like that..." was Tsuna's verbal response.

The moment that they are on the school gates, Hibari asked them to show their school IDs. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto showed their IDs. Natsu, on the other hand, kept on rummaging inside her bag for the ID but she can't find it.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto felt pity on her. They know what would happen if someone violate the school rules.

Hibari glared at her. He is about to say what he always tells to people who violate the rules when...

"Please don't bite me to death! Oh...please...please...please...PLEASE!" Natsu said desperately with her eyes close and both of her hands clasp together in front of her face.

Hibari's eyes widened and he SMILED (mischievously) a little. _'Wow~ How did she even know what will I do to her?'_

'_Does she have any mental telepathy or what?' _Gokudera thought as he shook his brains for answer.

"Ahahaha..." Yamamoto laughed

Tsuna just sweat drop at his sister's action.

"Fine, but go to my room during lunch break. I still have to punish you."

"Eeeeeeppppp...! Haaaaiii~" was Natsu's only response.

* * *

><p>As they walk through the corridors to get to their classroom, they were greeted by screams and squeals of girls coming from their classroom. When they got there, the four of them were so surprised to see Reborn. The one who was completely shocked the most was Natsu. She remembered what Reborn did to her to wake her up.<p>

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto went to their seats quickly as they sense the dark atmosphere coming from Natsu. Reborn sensed it as well. He looked at the doorframe where Natsu was left standing by Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. All he did was flash his manly smile which made all the girls swoon and faint except for Kyoko, Hana, and most especially Natsu.

Kyoko and Hana sensed the dark atmosphere emitted by Natsu. They were so preoccupied by it that they didn't notice Reborn's manly smile. They even tried to look for the one who caused it. They know that the dark atmosphere will only appear if her brother Ieyasu is around who is literally not in the school so who is the culprit?

Reborn sensed the infamous, dark atmosphere but he refused to back down. No matter what happens, he won't let Natsu win this time. It's already time that Natsu will know that there is someone out there who could manhandle her. He faced his entire class and gave his introduction.

*smirk* "Starting from now on I will be your new homeroom teacher, I expect everyone to cope up with my way of teaching. Now, let me show you your new classmate. Introduce yourself."

Natsu walked and stood beside the teacher's table. The dark atmosphere suddenly disappeared and the smile Natsu gave was a true and genuine smile which caught everyone's attention.

"Nice to meet you, everyone, my name is Natsuyume Sawada. Just call me Natsu, since Natsuyume is a mouthful and Sawada is too formal."

Kyoko and Hana were so surprised at the effect the smile caused because it made majority of the boys suffer from nosebleed.

Reborn was rendered speechless at what happened at the entire class.

Girls who have regained consciousness from Reborn's doing saw what happened and they hated Natsu automatically (**A/N: **Jealous girls, indeed...). Some of the girls saw Natsu go to school together with Gokudera and Yamamoto and that made them hate her more (**A/N: **Stupid girls! Didn't they see Tsuna?). The so-called leader of the female group named Aiko, decided to spread some evil chain mails to girls to alienate Natsu at the entire school (**A/N: **which will be the cause of her early death...lelz!).

**~The Chain Mail~ **

'_Natsuyume Sawada is an evil slut who would change boyfriend in every 30mins. She slept with countless of men. She is a disgrace to all women and humanity. Please pass this message to all of the girls that you know. Anyone who is seen talking, interacting with her will be considered as an enemy as well.'_

Aiko didn't know that she just dug her own grave. The moment she pressed the send button, her death countdown have finally began to tick.

It took a lot of effort for Natsu to suppress her anger but she was able to do it successfully. The last thing that she ever wants to happen is for her classmates to be scared of her. If that happens, she will be alienated. So she did her best to suppress her "angelic" side so that she will be able to make friends. She didn't know that there are already a group of female who were taking steps to make her life miserable in school.

* * *

><p>Reborn have started his lessons. He teaches mathematics which he excels the most. With a machine gun at hand and chalks as a bullet, all the students listened to his lessons. He gave mathematical problems which only Gokudera alone can answer. The room was a complete image of a war zone. Some students are lying to the ground. Some were hanging unconsciously by the window. There are some who hid under their tables. Some hid inside the room's locker. There are also some students who couldn't take it any longer and left the room. For every wrong answer each student will make, he will shoot them until they fell unconscious.<p>

Tsuna hid under the table together with Kyoko while Yamamoto did his best to protect Hana.

Gokudera continued answering the questions like nothing is going on.

Natsu combined all the tables which was abandoned by their "living" owners or was left unused by their "dead" owners and created a protective wall out of it.

"IS THIS THE SCHOOL'S WAY OF TEACHING, TSUNA-NII?" Natsu shouted in a way like some sort of a soldier in a war.

"NNNOOO...! IT ONLY BECAME LIKE THIS WHEN REBORN-SAN BECAME OUR HOMEROOM TEACHER!" Tsuna replied like a full-pledged soldier.

A few meters away from them, Hana face palmed at the conversation between the twins.

'_They really are twins...' _ She thought

* * *

><p>The one hour and thirty minutes Math Class has finally ended. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hana, Kyoko and Natsu survived the ordeal.<p>

Gokudera kept on apologizing for not being able to protect Tsuna during the harsh ordeal. As Tsuna's right hand man, he failed according to himself. He kept on telling Tsuna to hit him, punch him left and right which Natsu happily did just to have him stop kneeling and start walking.

Their next class is Home Economics which will be thought by Luce. Everyone liked her because she is pretty, approachable and like a mother. The boys will just wait for the girls to finish cooking because the end product will be theirs to eat in the end.

Even though the room has great facilities, ranging from stainless steel pots to up-to-date appliances and a nice instructor, Natsu still dreaded this class, this VERY subject. She knows that she had not inherited her mother's talented hands in cooking, what she had inherited is her father's talented hands in fighting. She likes home economics (which she won't reveal no matter what happens...) but home economics do not like her.

The girls are completely excited for this subject's lesson. The first lesson is that they will be thought on how the cut vegetables properly and the second lesson is that they will be thought on how to bake a cake. Most of the girls already knew the first lesson except for Natsu.

Luce checked each girl's table and she applaud and recognize their basic skills. When she arrived at Natsu's table...

"What are you doing?" Luce asked with her eyes wide in shock.

"I'm going to slice this potato." Natsu pointed at the potato lying in the chopping board. She held the handle of the knife with both of her hands. She held it like some sort of a two-handed sword. She positioned herself like she's going to participate in some Kendo Competition. Her actions caught the men's attention, some of them sweat dropped and some of them laughed at Natsu because she is too funny.

The only thing that Luce could do was sigh. _'This girl has a lot of learning to do when it comes to becoming a woman.'_

Luce proceeded with the next lesson which is baking a cake. Most of the girls already know how to bake a cake but there are still some who doesn't. Those girls who do not know how to bake a cake did their best to learn it. All of them were successful at baking their cakes except for Natsu.

A strange, black smoke started to appear in the room and the source? It's Natsu's cake!

(**A/N:** Natsu's cake is colored black, darker than the coal itself. The black icing is dripping while on top of it some strange bubbles appear. Strange, black smokes are being emitted by the cake. The appearance itself alone is inedible. People who see it would rather choose to eat Bianchi's poison cooking rather than Natsu's cooking. Hohoho...here is the cake info, everyone...)

"Ugh! What is that smell?" One of the male students said while covering his mouth and nose with a handkerchief.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Another male student pointed at Natsu's cake while covering his mouth and nose.

"I WILL NEVER... EVER... EAT THAT!" Another male student declared to the whole class population.

Natsu brought her hands to her hips and shouted for the whole class to hear.

"How rude! Whatever that smell IS... I don't know! As for "THAT THING"... (Natsu pointed at her "well-made cake".) It's a chocolate cake made out of dark chocolate! And LASTLY!... (Natsu stomped her right foot and pointed the whisk that she is holding at the last male student who "complimented" her cake.) I NEVER told you to EAT MMMYYY cooking let alone give it to YOU! I won't even eat it MYSELF!"

The three guys who insulted her cooking were completely shocked at what Natsu said.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and some other guys were completely laughing their heads off at the sudden revelation.

Tsuna laughed as he sweat dropped. His sister was a completely honest person.

The black smoke scattered in the room. When the smoke reached a certain plant which is standing in the corner of the room, it suddenly withered, turned black then it turned to ash.

Everyone who witnessed the plant's death thought of the same thing.

'_I WON'T TAKE EVEN A SINGLE BITE OUT OF THAT CAKE!'_

* * *

><p>The Home Economics Class ended with Natsu landing in the infirmary. She was forced to eat her own cooking because they are not allowed to throw the food that they made and it's a requirement to the girls to give their masterpiece to the boys or eat it themselves. Since NO ONE dared to eat, let alone accept Natsu's cake, even Tsuna can't bring himself to eat and accept it, Natsu has no other choice but to eat the WHOLE cake which brought her to the infirmary.<p>

As Natsu lay unconscious in the infirmary and her classmates are enjoying the 5-minute break, Hana and Kyoko's cellphone rang. They opened their phones and their eyes grew wide in shock. They receive the chain mail which was being circulated in the whole school in which the guys do not know about.

Kyoko looked at Hana with the look of concern on her face. "Hana..."

Hana closed her phone and smirked "Heh~ Don't worry Kyoko, Natsu is stronger than she looks... Whoever circulated this chain mail, she just shortened her life for three to five years. I can't wait till the "angel" Natsu finds out about this. Hehehe..."

Natsu still slept at the infirmary suffering from stomachache.

"UUUHHH~ ITAI~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Chapter 6 is done at last! Here is the last sneak in chapter that I can make. I don't know when will I be able to update again but hopefully it would be sooner. Aaaahhh~ My teachers will kill me now.

Thank you very much for your reviews **sync94**, **Female27**, **XFranLover666X94 **and **ezcap1st**! Each review I receive really inspired me.

**Female27**: Thank you for still loving this fic. I will do my best in writing this story.

**ezcap1st: **If only she isn't that scary, they would...lol!

For those who put my story as their favourite, Thank you so much! (I could cry tears of joy, you know... *sniff*)

Please don't forget to read and review, everyone...


	8. Chapter 7: School Days part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: School Days (part two: The Awakening of Dark Natsu)<strong>

Natsu kept on rolling on the infirmary's bed. She clutched her stomach and formed herself into a ball. She couldn't take the pain any longer. The last time she ate her own cooking was when she was still five years old and since then she swore NEVER to eat it again, let alone cook. She took some medicine but most of it didn't work on her. Some of it works, but it was only temporarily then the pain will come back again.

Lunch Break came but no Natsu materialized in Hibari's room. He kept on waiting until he couldn't take it any longer and he looked for her himself.

'_I'll make her regret not coming in the disciplinary committee room on time.'_

Hibari went to Natsu's classroom with his tonfas ready but he heard some strange conversations coming from the room. A group of boys formed a circle in the middle part of the room.

"Did you see the cake Natsu made?" One guy asked to his group of friends.

"Yeah! I saw it. Just the sight of it kills you..." One guy shivered as he remembered the cake Natsu made.

"You should have seen what happened to the potted plant." Another guy said.

"Why? What happened to it?" A guy, who didn't belong in their class, asked.

"It withered then it turned to ash. Ugh! Think about it, we would have been dead already if we ate that. I really do salute her for eating the whole cake."

"Is she dead?"

"Miraculously though, she is still alive and she is in the infirmary."

Hibari heard the whole conversation and went to the infirmary as fast as he could. When he arrived there, the school nurse and doctor were not around. Then, he heard a loud "tug" near the bed. The bed was surrounded with white coverings. The moment Hibari moved the coverings, he saw Natsu lying on the floor.

"UUUHHH~"

"NATSU!" Hibari said with the look of concern on his face.

Natsu's breathing was uneven. She is having a hard time breathing which made Hibari worry.

Hibari rarely shows any emotions, it just so happens that it's only him and Natsu were the only people in the room. He picked up Natsu on the floor, carried her princess-style and puts her back on the bed. He went to the medicine cabinet to look for a medicine good for relieving stomachaches. He found one which is needed to be diluted in water. He took one tablet and diluted it. After he finished preparing the medicine, he went back to Natsu. He took Natsu's head by his arm.

"Natsu, drink this please..."

He shoved the medicine gently on Natsu's mouth but she didn't drink it. More like, she couldn't drink it. Hibari looked at the glass and then on Natsu and then back to the glass. He took the medicine by his mouth and had Natsu drink the medicine through his mouth. (**A/N: **Uh... will this be counted as Natsu's first kiss or not? With her unconscious, you readers decide. Hehe...)

As Hibari decided to lay Natsu's head on the pillow, she suddenly talked in her sleep.

"Hmm~ darn pillow...so soft..."

Hibari decided to lend his lap for Natsu to use as her pillow. He spent the entire Lunch time watching over Natsu. During those times, the only thing that filled his mind was Natsu who happens to have snuggled to him a little bit.

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up with Hibari's face above her own which caught her surprise.<p>

"Hn~ you're finally awake. I thought you would never wake up." Hibari said void of any emotions and with a cold voice as well.

"Uh... Did I just miss the punishment?" was Natsu's only response as her heart was petrified to the core.

She just used Hibari's lap as a pillow. She knew that Hibari saw her sleeping face which made her embarrass. The fact that he saw her sleeping face from above makes her want to murder herself right this instant. She blamed her death-bringer cake for this awkward situation.

Hibari smiled mischievously a little. "Oh~ how long are you planning to use my lap?"

"Aaaaahhhh!" This caught Natsu in surprise. She tried to hoist herself up in a sitting position which collide her and Hibari's head.

Natsu and Hibari clutched their foreheads.

"Uuuwwaaaahhh...! I'm so sorry..." Natsu slowly moved away from Hibari's lap.

"Whatever... just get back to your class. Forget about your punishment but there will be no next time." Hibari warned Natsu as he rubbed his forehead.

Natsu nodded and went to the door. Just as when she's almost out, she turned around and looked at Hibari. She gave him her most beautiful and radiant smile without knowing what would be the after effects of it.

"Hibari-senpai, thank you for nursing me back to health. I'm completely grateful. Thank you..."

Then, she turned and left. Hibari was sitting on the bed with his right hand on his face. He's face turned red like a tomato. For once, he was completely grateful and happy that no one was around.

* * *

><p>Natsu run through the corridors. She noticed that there are some girls whispering and pointing at her. There are some girls who are glaring at her but she was too preoccupied for her next class in which she is already late to even care at what those girls are doing. She slammed one door open which happens to be where her next class is. Her next class is... ARTS! one of her dreaded subjects. Just like in Home Economics, she likes arts but arts do not like her.<p>

A man in purple clothing and dark make-up was standing in front of the entire class. He looked at Natsu and said "O-oi! You're late, Natsu!"

"Skull-san? You're a TEACHER?" Natsu replied in shock.

"Yes, I am, any complains? By the way, call me sensei." Skull retorted with his eyes narrowed down on Natsu.

"Wooohhh... No... It's just that you don't look like it...S-E-N-S-E-I~" Natsu countered with a sly grin on her face.

"SH-SHUT UP! Anyway, go to your seat, you'll be sitting beside Yamamoto." Skull said while blushing. It's completely obvious that he enjoyed their nonsense conversation. (**A/N: **Why did I even bother putting this part in this chapter? XD)

Natsu gave a salute and replied "Haaii! Sensei!"

Gokudera, who heard the sitting arrangement, scowled.

Yamamoto's fangirls hated her more than before.

Natsu is still COMPLETELY clueless on what is going on around her.

She went to her seat and tried to listen to the class when Yamamoto started a conversation with her.

"Hey, Natsu, are you alright? Does your stomach still hurt?"

"Hm? Yeah! I'm alright. Thanks to Hibari-senpai my stomach does not hurt any longer."

'_Thanks to Hibari-senpai?' _Yamamoto planted that phrase unto his head.

"Is that so? That's great then. I'm glad you have finally recovered."

"Heh! It would take more than my own cooking to bring me down." Natsu flashed her famous grin which made Yamamoto chuckled.

"OOOIII! STOP TALKING!" Skull reprimanded the entire class.

Yamamoto laughed.

Natsu stuck her tongue.

Tsuna released a girly shriek.

Kyoko smiled.

Gokudera almost fell on his chair because he was not sitting properly.

Hana looked at those jealous girls who were watching Natsu and Yamamoto.

Those jealous girls gritted their teeth out of jealousy. Some girls, who were holding some pencil, paintbrush, and any objects that can be snap, snapped those objects into two courtesy of their feminine hands.

Skull had them draw any animals that they want to draw. Most of the girls chose to draw either a cat or a bird. The boys, on the other hand, chose a lion, a bear, or a dog. Natsu chose to draw a swan.

"Natsu, what are you drawing?" Skull said in his mock, teacher-tone.

"It's a swan!" Natsu replied happily. (**A/N:** and proudly? Lol...)

"I thought it's a duck or a penguin..."

Natsu dropped her pencil and pouted.

* * *

><p>The Art Class ended finally. Natsu and few other students stretched their bodies to release their stress. They were given a five-minute break again to prepare themselves for their next class which is Science. Science will be thought by no other than Verde, the greatest, smartest scientist in the whole world.<p>

During that five-minute break, Natsu spend her time together with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"Are you alright Natsu? Are you sure that you don't need to go to the hospital? To think that you are still alive after eating your cake, now, that's a miracle." Tsuna asked his sister

Natsu stuck her tongue towards her brother. "I'm alright Tsuna-nii and I don't need to go to the hospital. By the way, is it just me? Or are my female classmates are ignoring me?"

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna started to notice it as well that Natsu is being ignored by their female classmates except for Kyoko and Hana.

Natsu shook her head and answered her own question. "Nah~ it must have just been my imagination."

Meanwhile, the girls who scattered those evil chain mails about Natsu were being confronted by Hana and Kyoko in some corridor.

"Please stop spreading those chain mails about Natsu! It's all lies!" Kyoko said as she defended Natsu.

"Kyoko, do you even know what you are saying? You will be turning against all of us if you defend that girl!" Aiko replied angrily with her arms crossed under her huge breast.

(**A/N:** By the way, I completely forgot to describe how Aiko look like at the previous chapter. I apologize for that mistake. I got carried away by the flow of the story that I forgot that part. So here's the detail about her. She has long, wavy, black hair with heavy make-up on. She has the body in which most men dream of. With huge breast and bottom, any man would like to have her as their woman. The way she wore her clothes defies the school rules. How she escaped Hibari... even I don't know myself...hahaha...)

"She is not the only one, Aiko. I'm also turning against all of you." Hana joined the conversation and gave her a glare.

"What?"

"I'm warning you, Aiko. You and your army of women don't stand a chance against Natsu at all. One wrong move and you will be digging your own grave. Don't tell me that I didn't warn you." Hana turned her back on Aiko and gave Kyoko a signal for them to go.

Aiko glared at the backs of Kyoko and Hana. She bit her lower lip and one of her hands was formed into a fist. "Oh really~ let's see about that..."

* * *

><p>Verde, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and many other students were so surprised to see what happened on Natsu's table and chair. It was vandalized by "unknown" people. Words such as slut, whore, bitch and many insulting words were written on it. Signs of slashes were also left on the table.<p>

Aiko and the girls, who are on her side, smirked evilly at Natsu.

Kyoko covered her mouth with both of her hands. She is on the brink of crying.

Hana glared at Aiko and her co-workers.

Some boys pitied Natsu. There are also some who believed what was written on the table.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were so angry that they thought of hurting those girls who did that to Natsu.

Natsu looked sad but she just smiled. She looked at her brother and shook her head. Telling him to stop whatever he is thinking of doing.

Tsuna stopped himself from hurting those girls. If there is someone who is hurt here the most, it would be Natsu because she is the victim. She didn't even do anything wrong so why is she being bullied?

Gokudera and Yamamoto saw what the decision Tsuna made and they stopped themselves as well.

"Nee~ Verde-sensei~ you should start your lessons now, you know..." Natsu said in a cheerful tone while taking her seat with all those vandalism on.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Hana's anger towards those girls have begun hard to control.

* * *

><p>Their Science Class has ended with a strange atmosphere on but it was all nullified by Natsu's cheery mood much to Aiko and the other girls' disappointment. They want to see Natsu cry and beg. They headed to the girl's locker room to mess up with Natsu's P.E. uniform and locker. After all, their next class is Physical Education which will be taught by Colonello and Lal Mirch.<p>

Colonello will handle the boys while Lal Mirch will handle the girls.

Natsu, Hana and Kyoko walked side by side in the corridor with Natsu in the center. Students were gathered at the sides and they were talking about the gossip outloud.

"Did you hear? She changes boyfriends in every 30 mins." One male student said.

"Yeah, she even slept with countless of men." Another male student replied.

"I wonder if she would sleep with me? Hahahaha...!" Another male student mocked her.

"Eeewww... Bitch!" One female student shouted at Natsu.

"Slut!" Another female student threw a notebook at Natsu.

"Whore Natsu!" Another female student shouted for the whole students to hear.

Time came all of the students chanted all of those insulting words towards Natsu. There also a time came one female student pushed Natsu and Kyoko on the stairs. That female student and the other students laughed at them. Hana ran to their side and helped them. She gave each student a death glare but all the students did were sneer at her.

Hana and Kyoko were so mad but Natsu told them to stop and ignore them.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto cursed themselves for not doing anything for Natsu's sake. They want to to fight for her. They want to protect her but Natsu would just stop them. She would just tell them to ignore all of their insults.

Ryohei was worried about his sister but he was happy to know that Kyoko sided with Natsu. Now, he wants to make a punching bag out of those students.

Hibari wanted to bite ALL of the students to death.

Natsu would just smile like nothing was going on. She finally found out about that evil chain mail which was circulated to the entire school. Hana and Kyoko told her about it but all she did was smile and ignore it.

"Naahh~ Just ignore it Hana-chan, Kyoko-chan! It's not true after all. Hahaha..." Natsu said to them with a wide grin attached on her face.

Reborn, Colonello and Lal wanted to shoot each student to death who insulted Natsu.

Luce and Fon, who happens to be the school's guidance councillor, were so worried about Natsu.

Verde wanted to poison all the students who insulted Natsu while Skull wanted to beat them to death.

On the other hand, Viper, who was in-charge of the school's money and expenses, wanted to sue all the students for bullying.

When Natsu, Kyoko, and Hana arrived at the girl's locker room, they saw Natsu's locker destroyed and vandalized. Her P.E. uniform was also ripped apart.

"NATSU! THIS IS TOO MUCH! AND STILL YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Hana screamed with her overflowing emotions.

"Hana... Natsu..." Kyoko said as she looked back and forth to both of her friends.

Natsu just smiled sadly and looked away. It's true that it made her mad and it hurts her as well but she doesn't want to hurt anyone. She is used to being bullied. When she was still young, she was always bullied by the people around her with no particular reason and she would cry in a place where no one can see her. They just found bullying Natsu "fun" that's why they kept on doing those cruel and brutal stuffs. The bullying would stop when her big brother, Ieyasu, would come to the rescue. He would always tell Natsu that it would be alright. That it is alright to cry but she was too used to being hurt and bullied that no more tears would come out of her eyes. Now, the past repeats itself.

She was remembering one of her cruel past when she suddenly heard Tsuna's scream.

"HHHHHHIIIIIEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!"

Natsu ran outside the girl's locker room together with Hana and Kyoko. The scream came from the rooftop when she arrived there she saw her brother being carried by a group of male students lead by Aiko and her group. They were planning on throwing Tsuna to the ground from the rooftop.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Ryohei were there but they couldn't do anything because just one wrong move, Tsuna will die.

"TSUNA!" Kyoko screamed as she covered her mouth in shock.

"AIKO! YOU BASTARD!" Hana shouted at Aiko.

Aiko and the other students sneered. They kept on laughing. When they saw Natsu's expression, they stopped laughing and they got frozen to the spot.

"Heh heh... Hah...ahehehe... AHAHAHAHAHA...!" Natsu laughed like she was being possessed by an evil spirit.

A dark, cold, and evil atmosphere surrounded the area. This is not the same atmosphere which the "angel" Natsu can produce. This atmosphere is darker, colder, and more evil. Natsu smiled but her smile was not like before. She look like she just killed, murdered and massacred thousands of people and that didn't satisfy her. Worse, she looked like she enjoyed it. She looked like she wanted to kill more people. A strange gleam appeared in her eyes and her voice changed, it became cold, intimidating and terrifying. She looked like a cold-blooded person who thirst for more blood and death.

"Hehe... You... (Natsu pointed her index finger at Aiko.) If you wanted to insult me, FINE...! If you wanted to hurt me, FINE...! If you want to make my life miserable, FINE...! But hurting my friends... and most especially my brother is UNFORGIVABLE! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU AND YOUR MINIONS PAY!"

Natsu bared her fangs and gave them a death glare. An intense hatred can be seen in her face.

Tsuna, who saw her sister's state shouted with all the strength that he got. "NATSU! DON'T! DON'T LET YOUR ANGER TAKE OVER YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yay! This chapter is finally done! To top it off, I'm already free from all the assignments, projects, and exams! Woo-hoo! Now I can concentrate on my fanfiction! Wahahaha...! Summer at last! I don't know if I did good in this chapter... I wrote this while feeling angry towards Aiko, my own OC. Ahehe... The mood took a great turn from the beginning to the end... Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Thank you for your reviews **sync94**,** Female27**,** Pineapple the Fourth**,** XFranLover666X94**, and** xXxIRISxXx**.

**XFranLover666X94**: Hee-hee! Try guessing it, if I answer your question, it will be considered as a spoiler.

**xXxIRISxXx**: That would be a secret. *smiles* Just as what I've said to **XFranLover666X94, **it will be considered as a spoiler if I answer your question because people might know who Natsu will end up with if I answer that and those are one of the things I want to leave in mystery. Hope for your considerations and understanding... *bows*

**Female27**: Lol~ your sister and I might get along, even I am very hard to wake up... hahaha...

For all those who favorited my story, Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!

If you have any pairings you want to be seen together with Natsu just PM me or put it as a review. It may become one of the main events in the future chapters to come.

Please read and review, everyone...


	9. Chapter 8: School Days part three

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: School Days (part three: Interrogation)<strong>

Natsu was so angry to her classmates who involved her brother and friends in this madness. The students who carried Tsuna dropped him on the floor. They slowly started to back away. They hid with their fellow friend's back. Some were pushing their fellow friends towards Natsu. Aiko was so surprised at the sudden change of Natsu's personality. She knows that Natsu would never fight back. She spread those rumors and had some students hurt her but that didn't budge Natsu at all. Now, just by having an evil attempt of throwing Tsuna over rooftop transformed Natsu into like blood-thirsty, cold-blooded killer.

Tsuna slowly crawled towards his friends.

Gokudera helped Tsuna straightened up.

Yamamoto and the others were stunned on sudden transformation of Natsu.

"Uh~ Natsu, stop! Please stop! I'm not hurt so please stop it!" Tsuna pleaded to his sister.

"Hehehehe..." Natsu just laughed like she never heard Tsuna.

Natsu could take all of their insults and bullying but hurting her brother and friends are another story. She started to jump and gave a heel drop to Aiko. One of Aiko's comrades saved her from the sudden attack. It missed her by just a few inches. The floor where Natsu's heel drop landed shattered a part of the floor. The student's eyes grew wide in shock. They didn't know that Natsu could be this powerful, not even Tsuna knows about Natsu's tremendous strength.

"Hehehe..." Natsu looked at Aiko. No traces of mercy can be seen in her eyes.

"EXTREME! THAT IS FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN MY MAXIMUM INGRAM!"

Aiko and a whole lot of students turned pale and started running towards the single door that leads out of the rooftop.

"EEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" all the students shouted in full terror.

Natsu chased them like they are the only people she can see in the entire world.

Meanwhile, Tsuna gripped his hair so hard that it made him able to pull strands of his hair.

"HHHHHIIIIEEEE! SOMEBODY! SOMEONE! ANYONE! ANYBODY! PLEASE STOP HER! SHE'LL REALLY KILL ALL OF THEM FOR REAL THIS TIME!"

Hibari prepared his tonfas and his Vongola box and gear.

"She is already destroying the school property. Kamikorosu~!" He chased Natsu to prevent any damages from going any further.

"Kyoko, Hana, You go evacuate the students. I'll assist Hibari to the extreme."

"Onii-san!" (Kyoko)

"I'll come as well!" Tsuna said in his hyper dying will mode.

"Jyuudaime! Let me assist you!"

"I'll accompany Kyoko and Hana. It would be dangerous if it is only the two of them." Yamamoto told the entire group.

They all went to their designated jobs. No matter what happens, they have to stop Natsu's rampage.

* * *

><p>Explosions were coming everywhere. Students were evacuated by the faculty, Yamamoto, Hana and Kyoko. Some students were crying, there are also some who stayed strong and comforted their friends. Students, who bullied Natsu and Tsuna, regretted what they've done. They've thought about it deeply. Once Natsu calmed down, they'll bow down before her and beg for her forgiveness.<p>

"See that? If only you guys didn't bully her and her brother, the school wouldn't end up like this!" a student accused one student who sided with Aiko.

"That's right! She didn't do anything to deserve this kind of treatment!" another student defended Natsu.

Meanwhile, on the second floor classroom, Hibari and Natsu were engaged in battle. Even though, he doesn't want to protect Aiko from Natsu, the fact that she is still a student of Namimori High and Natsu is destroying the school property are two things that he has to take in mind.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Natsu snarled at Hibari while looking with deep hatred at Aiko.

Aiko trembled behind Hibari's back.

"Hn~ Come and Try..." was Hibari's only response.

Natsu kicked two to three tables towards Hibari. Hibari hit them with his tonfas which resulted for the tables to be broken. He seethed in anger because he just destroyed one of the school properties himself. Natsu gave him a kick aimed at his stomach. Fortunately, Hibari was able to blocked it in time.

"Hehehe..."

"tch!"

"Giving up?"

"Not a chance..."

"I told you to get out of my way!"

"That is after you calm down."

"They tried to kill my brother!"

"But that didn't give you the right to kill them."

"SHUT UP!"

This time countless of chairs was sent flying towards Hibari simultaneously, he moved left and right just to avoid it. Natsu run towards him and gave him a somersault. He got hit by the chin and he was sent flying backwards. He was caught by Ryohei, who happens to have arrived at the battlefield.

"EXTREME! Hibari, you are having a hard time defeating her?"

"Try facing her and you would know. She's a bit resourceful."

This time the teacher's desk was headed towards them courtesy of Natsu's powerful kick.

Ryohei positioned himself in front of Hibari. He gave a strong punch that pulverized the teacher's desk.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!"

He saw Natsu standing in front of them smirking.

"You want to join senpai~?"

"You're right Hibari, she really is resourceful to the EXTREME!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Gokudera looked for Natsu. They saw some students stuck in the debris and they helped them. They resumed searching for Natsu. Gokudera asked Tsuna on what was happening on Natsu. The way she acts now is no longer normal like before. It's like she had become a completely different person.<p>

"When we were still five years old, Natsu was kidnapped by some men in black suits. Grandpa and Dad searched and investigated on who kidnapped her. It was found out that she was kidnapped by some rival family. Dad was able to save her but it was somehow too late. Natsu was somehow acting strange. She was no longer the cheerful child that we once knew. Anyone, who tries to hurt us, anyone, that is related to her whether family or friend. If there is someone who will try to hurt her loved ones, she would become into a completely different person and kill that someone. She will become like the person she is now. She is willing to kill the person who tries to hurt us and she won't let anyone get on her way. The problem is that she can't tell the difference between ally and foe."

"Why is that, Jyuudaime?"

"It was one of the side effects. Grandpa and Dad later found out that Natsu was forced to become an experimental subject for their research when she was being kidnapped and held captive. Their research was about creating multiple personalities."

"WHAT? But that research was...!"

"Yes, it was banned but there are some who still continued the research. Those people were the ones who kidnapped Natsu back then."

"The research was just a theory!"

"Not any longer. Not until Natsu was found. All the symptoms appeared in her back then, loss of memories and sudden change in personality from time to time. Natsu was the living proof. Grandpa and Dad burned all the records about that research and had everyone knew the incident shut their mouth. It was the death of her two best friends that caused her to go back to her senses. We later found out that the "other" Natsu was the end-product of that research. To avoid any confusion, we called her "Dark Natsu". She only appears when we are being hurt, when Natsu was hurt deeply emotionally or when she is being consumed by an intense hatred and anger. Time came Natsu created her "Angel" and "Demon" side unconsciously."

"To think she has that kind of past... and yet she was still able to smile brightly and make the people around her happy."

"The pain of losing her best friends, it hurts her deeply. It hurts her so much that it caused her to lose her memories about her best friends and that kidnapping incident."

"You mean, she don't have any memories about that past Jyuudaime?"

"Yah... Dad, Mom, Grandpa, Ieyasu-nii and I... we all decided to keep it from her. If time allows it, she might remember it someday but... as much as possible we don't want her to remember. We don't want her to lose that smile." Tsuna gave a sad smile.

"Jyuudaime..."

"Gokudera-kun, please... please don't tell anyone about this. I never told anyone about this."

"Don't worry Jyuudaime... I promise I won't tell anyone. I promise..."

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Gokudera ran through the hallways. They saw Ryohei hit through the wall then Garyuu comes after.<p>

"ONIISAN!"

"LAWN-HEAD!"

Ryohei looked at them. His whole body was filled with wounds and bruises. Blood was running over his right eye. He has two to three broken ribs.

"Damn... She's too powerful... to the extreme..." Ryohei muttered as he looked at Natsu with his left eye. He used his sun attribute to heal some of his wounds but it was not enough.

Hibari was kneeling with Roll beside him. He was panting heavily. He stood but he was having a hard time balancing himself.

Natsu stood laughing. A strange, dark aura surrounded her body. Above her, was a dark vulture with red eyes ready to attack Hibari.

Hibari hates to admit it but in his current state now, he won't stand a chance. As the vulture attacked him, he got protected by Gokudera's System C.A.I.

Tsuna attacked Natsu. If his sister can't be stopped, then he has no other choice but to render her unconscious. A battle between the twins has begun.

"Na-tsu, Cambio Forma Modo Attaco!" the Lion cub combined with Tsuna's X-gloves.

"Grieve, Cambio Forma!" the dark Vulture transformed into two dark, purplish, short swords which Natsu used to attack her own brother. (**A/N: **Oh...Mama... She really can't tell between ally and foe... By the way what happened to Aiko? XD)

Aiko fell unconscious due to the strong impact made between the battle of Ryohei and Hibari against Natsu. She is being taken care of now by Gokudera much to his urge to give her to Natsu to chop.

Sky Flames and Dark Sky Flames can be seen oozing out in the windows, holes, doors and etc.

Tsuna panted and wiped the sweat on his cheek. On the other hand, Natsu gritted her teeth as she wants to knock the air out of her brother. Both of them charged at each other. Natsu performed an X-slash using her swords. Tsuna performed his Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition to turn Natsu's dark sky flames into ice. Before the ice could even scatter through her hands and body, she lets go of the sword. This left her unguarded and Tsuna used this chance to deliver a punch to her gut and that made her unconscious.

* * *

><p>Natsu finally woke up. The last thing she remembers is that Aiko and her gang was bullying her, her brother and her friends. She remembered some fragments of her memory about fighting Hibari, Ryohei and her brother. She looked at the school and just as she thought. She caused a lot of damage. Iemitsu and Timoteo were informed about the incident. They went to the school to discuss about the repairs and etc. Iemitsu even apologized for his daughter's doing but his anger towards Aiko was completely uncontrollable. The faculty made sure not to let the man see even the girl's shadow. They discussed everything in the principal's office and miraculously though, everything ended well with no one to be expelled but Natsu and Aiko are to be suspended for one week. The reasons were first, Aiko started the bullying and second, Natsu almost destroyed the entire school. They started to leave the principal's office. The moment they opened the door they saw Natsu kneeling and teary eyed.<p>

"I-I-I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE SCHOOL! UUUUWWWAAAAHHHH!" Natsu cried while kneeling with her head banged on the floor.

"Natsu-chan! Please don't exaggerate! You didn't destroy the entire school..." Iemitsu said as he sweat dropped.

Timoteo helped Natsu to stand up. He wiped his granddaughter's tears with his thumb. "Now, now, don't cry dear..."

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei, Hana, and Kyoko went to the principal's office to check on the negotiations. They saw Natsu crying like a baby.

Natsu saw them and cried more. She just remembered how cruel she had become.

"WWWWAAAAAHHHHH...! TSUNA-NII, I'M SORRY IF I TRIED TO KILL YOU! GOKUDERA-KUN, YAMAMOTO-KUN, HANA-CHAN, KYOKO-CHAN, I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE TROUBLE THAT I'VE CAUSED! RYOHEI-SENPAI, I'M SORRY IF I KICKED YOU TO THE WALL TOGETHER WITH YOUR PET! HIBARI-SENPAI, I'M SORRY FOR HURTING YOU AND FOR DESTROYING THE SCHOOL PROPERTY! WAAAAHHHH...!"

Natsu said all of those in one breath which had them dumbstruck.

Aiko finally appeared and she'd come face to face with Natsu. All she could do was look away because of embarrassment.

Natsu didn't waste this chance to interrogate her. She wiped her crying face and bombarded her questions.

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG TO PISS YOU AND YOUR MINIONS? WHAT KIND OF SICK THINKING DO YOU HAVE WHEN YOU SPREAD THOSE IDIOTIC RUMORS? HAVE YOU EVER EATEN MY CAKE? WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE A TASTE? ARE YOU A FAN OF GOKUDERA-KUN? ARE YOU A FAN OF YAMAMOTO-KUN? ARE YOU A FAN OF RYOHEI-SENPAI? ARE YOU A FAN OF HIBARI-SENPAI? OR ARE YOU A FAN OF ALL OF THE ABOVE? DO YOU HATE ME AND MY BROTHER THAT MUCH? ARE YOU SO BORED WITH YOUR LIFE THAT YOU WOULD SPREAD THOSE FOOLISH, IDIOTIC, SHALLOW, UNBASED RUMORS? DID YOU KNOW THAT MY EXPERIENCE IN MEN AND LOVE ARE ON LEVEL ZERO? HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ME CHANGE BOYFRIENDS IN EVERY 30-MINS! DID YOU SEE ME SLEEPING WITH GUYS WHATEVER THAT MEANS? HAVE YOU SEEN ME HOLDING HANDS WITH THE OPPOSITE SEX? DID YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY BOYFRIEND SINCE BIRTH? SPEAK! ANSWER ALL OF MY QUESTIONS RIGHT THIS INSTANT! YOU ONLY HAVE THREE SECONDS TO ANSWER!"

Natsu said all of that in just 10-15 seconds with an angry look on her face. She also brought out a green gun and cocked it. (**A/N: **seems familiar anyone?)

Aiko paled and screamed to the top of her lungs. "HOW DID YOU EXPECT ME TO ANSWER ALL OF THAT IN JUST THREE SECONDS?"

"SHUT UP! IF YOU'RE BRILLIANT MIND WAS ABLE TO COME UP WITH AN INGENIUS IDEA TO TURN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL POPULATION AGAINST ME WITHIN A DAY, ANSWERING THOSE QUESTIONS IN JUST THREE SECONDS WOULD BE A PEACE OF CAKE!"

"BUT...!"

"THREE...! TWO...! ONE...!"

...

Reborn, who was staying in the faculty's office which was spared by the previous commotion, kept on rummaging the things on his desk.

"DAMN! Where's Leon?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Corner: <strong>This time it won't be an "Author's Note" but an Author's Corner because this part is longer than before.

**Hai: ** There are some readers who were somehow confused on Natsu's character like **XFranLover666X94 **so let me do the explaining...

**Angel Natsu: ***shoves Hai away from the center* Yes, yes, nice talking let me do the explanations. Since this concentrates in my character and Dark Natsu as well. Well, our difference is...

**Hai:** While you're at it, kindly include the Demon Natsu and the Normal Natsu as well...

**Angel Natsu: **Authoress, if you still value your life, please do not interrupt me.

**Hai:** How dare you threaten me? I'm the one who created your complicated personality.

**Angel Natsu: **As I was saying, the difference between me and Dark Natsu is that I am far more beautiful and far more refined in torturing my nemesis. In my case, before I torture or kill my targets, I emit those dark, cold, and with murderous intent atmosphere then I flash my angelic and innocent smile to my victims. I also enjoyed watching my nemesis suffer first before killing them. I usually come out when Ieyasu-nii teases me. Most especially, I don't laugh that creepy laugh. Now, here's Dark Natsu to explain her case.

**Dark Natsu: **Hehehe... If there is something me and the Angel Natsu has in common that would be watching our enemies suffer and the ability to emit dark, cold, and scary atmosphere except that mine is darker, colder and scarier but that's where all the similarities end. She may be more refined and more beautiful but I'm far more powerful. I'm the most powerful out of the four of us. I only appear when that crybaby is in great pain. Hey! It's your turn now, Demon Natsu.

**Demon Natsu: **I have nothing else to say except that I hate wearing feminine clothes! But, I do adore watching them. *blush* Also, I have a sharp tongue.

**Normal Natsu: **Well, I am the main protagonist of this story. I am such a crybaby really and I'm a really cheerful and energetic person with a sharp tongue as well. If there is something me and the other three Natsu have in common that would be we have no experience when it comes to men and love.

* * *

><p><strong>XFranLover666X94: <strong> I hope this short skit answered your question. Hee-hee! ;)

**Female27: **Natsu does not hate Giotto, it's just by teasing each other, that's how they spend their time together and bond. That's how they say "I love you" with each other as well. She may be saying that she hates her big brother but she does not really mean that in reality.

**kuroitsubasa24: **Yes, all of the arcobalenos are back with their original bodies.

Thank you for your reviews **kuroitsubasa24**, **XFranLover666X94**, **Female27**, and **Pineapple the Fourth.**

For those who favorited my story, Thank you so much!


	10. Chapter 9: Memory Fragments

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Memory Fragments<strong>

Natsu stayed at their house all by herself. Her twin brother is in school together with his friends. Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo were with her mother doing some shopping. Her father is at work and her big brother is busy hunting some girls according to her complicated brain. She is busy rolling in the newly cleaned floor courtesy of her mother while watching some TV program.

"Wahahaha...! The house is completely mine!"

She suddenly stopped rolling and she did an Indian sit on the floor. A vein popped up on the side of her forehead. She remembered that the reason why she was suspended in school was because of Aiko. She knows that she has some misgivings as well but she just shove it off at the back of her mind.

With her arms crossed, she said to herself. "tch! I should have given her that death-bringer cake! She's lucky that I ate all of that during home economics! She would have been dead already! I'll better make some next time and give it as a reconciliation gift. Hehehe..."

The show on the TV was a stupid drama according to Natsu about underground syndicates, forbidden researches, and the like. She stood and took the remote. She was about to turn the TV off when she saw some men in black in the TV taking three girls. She felt a sudden pain inside her head and clutched her head. She fell on the sofa and panted. She closed her eyes and saw some strange visions which she didn't understand about.

**~The Vision~**

In her visions she saw some underground laboratory equipped with so many hi-tech machineries. Then, it switched to in some hallway with an elevator connected in it. There were three girls running, one has a short brown hair and she is about at the age of six or seven, the other one has a long black hair in the age of seven or eight and the third one is a short-haired brunette which reached up to her chin. The third child was expressionless. She seems lifeless, if the brown-haired girl didn't touch her, she won't have moved. They were heading towards the elevator. The girl with short, brown hair held the brunette's hand who happens to be the five-year old Natsu.

'_Natsu! This way!'_

'_Hurry!'_

'_...'_

'_tch! There's so many of them!'_

The brown-haired girl reached the elevator and pushed Natsu inside it. She cupped Natsu's face with both of her hands to have Natsu looking at her.

'_Natsu, listen! You have to survive no matter what! Ok? Don't worry it's going to be alright. Once you reached the surface you'll be safe.'_

The girl hit the first floor button and gets off the elevator. She looked at Natsu over her shoulder one last time and gave her a smile. She joined the black-haired girl who was fighting those men who were chasing them despite her tiny features. The black-haired girl looked at Natsu who was inside the elevator and gave her warm yet sad smile then she resumed fighting.

As the elevator closes, Natsu watched the two girls fighting against hundreds of men. Tears began to appear in her eyes. She stretched her right hand and started to run towards them.

'_IRUE~! KIYOMI~!'_

Natsu opened her eyes and panted. She was crying, her hands started to reach her tear-streaked cheeks.

"Irue... Kiyomi... Who are they?"

* * *

><p>Bianchi returned in the house all by herself. Iemitsu finished his work early and he decided to spend some time with Nana. When Bianchi arrived home, she saw Natsu turned off the TV. She saw that there is something wrong with her. She wanted to ask her what's wrong but something tells her not to touch the subject so she decided to hit Natsu's fashion sense again.<p>

"Really though... I just turned my back a little and look at what you are wearing now, Natsu." Bianchi said with her arms crossed and in her sisterly-tone.

Natsu turned around and saw Bianchi. She was completely surprised. She kept on thinking about the vision that she saw that hearing Bianchi's voice made her jump. She was wearing a big, navy blue, baggy t-shirt which sleeves reached up to her elbow, a light brown short which reached up to her knee and black boot-like shoes. Her hair was hung over her left shoulder which was tied loosely and a cap to finish her appearance. All in all she looked like a tomboy much to Bianchi's disappointment.

Natsu shoved the vision to the back of her mind and reverted back to her cheery mode.

"Hey! Bianchi-nee! Welcome back! And don't start picking with my clothes again..." Natsu pouted.

Bianchi narrowed her eyes. "It seems like you haven't learned your lesson at all, eh?"

All Natsu did was give a nervous grin and scratch the back of her head.

Bianchi's cellphone rang and she answered it. "Yes? Bianchi speaking... Oh, Luss-chan it's you... what? Hm... (Bianchi looked at Natsu with narrowed eyes and a sly grin on her face.) Yeah, she's here. She is suspended for one week because of some reasons... Yeah, sure, I would love to go. No matter what it takes I'll drag Natsu there."

Natsu's eyes widened. Her alert levels tell her to run. She didn't know what kind of conversation Bianchi is having towards Lussuria but whatever it is she doesn't like it because she knows that they are planning something against her... AGAIN.

Bianchi put some distance on her cellphone then she talked to Natsu. "Natsu, we're going to the beach. Whether you like it or not, you'll come."

Natsu turned pale as a white sheet of paper. She couldn't believe what she is hearing. Beaches, of all the things to hear its beaches, BEACHES mean SWIMSUITS! SWIMSUITS mean TWO-PIECE! TWO-PIECE means FOR HER TO WEAR which she has the lack of confidence to wear despite of her having the body. She slowly moved towards the door while Bianchi is busy talking to her cellphone.

Bianchi finally noticed that Natsu is no longer at the place where she previously stood. Instead, she saw her at the door holding the doorknob. The only thing she could say is...

"NATSU!"

"NNNNNOOOO...!"

Natsu bolted out through the door then Bianchi resumed talking to the phone.

"You heard her..."

Natsu headed outside the house. Her running speed could match up with the speed of light. The moment she arrived outside, she saw a black limousine outside the gate and a certain okama was standing beside it holding a phone.

"AAAAAAHHHHH...!"

"Hello there~ Natsu-chaaan~... WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" Lussuria screamed in horror with both of his hands on his cheeks. He couldn't believe what Natsu was wearing. Baggy t-shirt that hides her curves and light brown shorts that covered the nicest, smoothest part of her legs.

Natsu answered with another question while pointing an accusing and trembling finger towards Lussuria. "How did you get here so fast? You were talking to Bianchi-nee a while ago! One minute and thirty seconds just passed since then!"

"Varia Quality..." was Lussuria only response towards Natsu's question.

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew throughout the whole neighbourhood.

The door in the house was slammed open which revealed Bianchi. She was wearing a blood crimson sleeveless dress suited for the beach, a light brown hat with red ribbon attached on it and a sunglass. Her right hand was holding a big, black travelling bag which contains all their clothes including Natsu's share of clothes. While her left hand held the sides of her sunglass.

Natsu dropped her jaw. She couldn't believe it that in just a few seconds Bianchi is already prepared to go to the beach.

Lussuria squealed in excitement.

"Anyway, I still won't go!"

"Oh~ Come on dear~ Don't be such a kill joy..."

"I don't have any swimsuit!" was Natsu's only excuse.

"Don't worry, Natsu. Your sister here had it all prepared."

For once, Natsu wanted to switch to her darker side.

* * *

><p>Xanxus was in a hotel-restaurant, located near the shores, drinking wine. With his chest, muscles, and abs exposed, all of the women whether in bikinis or not surrounded him. They all did their best to get his attention. For him, it was only natural and it became boring. One woman dared to kiss him right in front of so many people. It was stopped when they heard a terror-stricken scream coming from outside. Some people looked for the source of the scream. Xanxus knew who screamed that terror-stricken scream like some sort of a protagonist in some horror movie. He started to stand from his chair which made some of the girls disappointed. Then, the door of the restaurant was slammed open and it revealed Natsu in her tomboyish clothes except that her hair is no longer tied and the cap is already gone.<p>

She was panting and her eyes roamed the restaurant. She saw a group... flock of women gathered in a single place. She ran towards them and inserted herself without knowing that Xanxus saw her. She hid under the table to conceal himself. Some girls noticed that the newly arrived girl caught Xanxus attention and that didn't make them happy.

Seconds later, the door was slammed open again revealing Bianchi, who was holding a two-piece orange swimsuit and Lussuria, who was holding a bottle of sun block.

The owner of the restaurant almost cried. He pitied his door which was always slammed open. It won't be a matter of time, it will break.

Bianchi and Lussuria panted as they searched the whole restaurant for Natsu.

*huff huff* "Where's that little punk?" Bianchi said as she roamed the restaurant.

*huff huff huff* "My~ She really runs too fast!" Lussuria screamed.

Squalo, Levi, Bel and Fran appeared in the restaurant completely tired. The four of them head to the drinking corner quickly.

"WATER PLEASE!" They ordered at the same time.

After drinking the water in one gulp, Squalo started to speak first.

"VVVOOOIII! THAT LITTLE RUNT SURE RUNS FAST!"

"What did you expect from that demon-angel kid? She defies people's expectations." (Levi)

"Ne~ Bel-sempai, why is Natsu-san afraid of wearing a swimsuit?"

"Ushishishi... Go ask her yourself! I'm not her. Besides, the prince wants to see her in two-piece."

The moment Xanxus heard the word two-piece. He looked at Natsu who was under the table he is using. She is sitting underneath it with her arms around her legs. He imagined Natsu in a two-piece swimsuit and that was so breath-taking.

Natsu noticed that there is someone standing in front of her. She looked up and she was surprised to see Xanxus looking at her directly in the eyes. She gave him a look that says "If you tell them, I will curse you and your family! If you tell them, I will curse you and your future descendants!"

Xanxus smirked at her and kneel down.

"Oi! Thrash! I won't tell them that you are here in one condition, you just have to accept it first."

"What would that be?" Natsu whispered back. She is afraid that Bianchi and Lussuria might hear her.

"Accept it first..."

"How can I accept it if I don't know your condition?" Natsu said in a whisper-scream way.

"YES or NO?"

"Gyaaahhh! You're pissing me off!" Natsu did her best to suppress her voice.

"DEAL or NO DEAL?"

"Are you RETARDED?"

"Is THAT your answer?"

"GYAH! DROP DEAD!"

Xanxus grabbed her cheek in one hand and leaned over. Just a little bit more... just a little bit more and they will be kissing.

"Will you accept it or not? I'll only take "YES" or "NO" for an answer."

"FINE!" Natsu muttered being petrified in her position. She was afraid that if she made a move even if it's just a few millimetres, their mouths would collide.

Xanxus smirks, let go of her cheek and started to stand again. He ordered her to go in his room and wait for him there.

Natsu began to crawl towards his room.

Xanxus told Bianchi and Lussuria that Natsu just left before they even arrived. After the two left, he called unto Levi. He ordered him to get that two-piece swimsuit on Bianchi.

* * *

><p>In Xanxus' room, Natsu stood like an idiot with her mouth open. The room looks so luxurious. Just by looking at it, the room would cost millions per day.<p>

"How could he afford this room?" Natsu asked nobody.

She heard the doorknob was turned and she head towards the door. She saw Xanxus entered with a sly grin on his face.

'_Did he eat something that can be on par with my cooking?'_

Xanxus kept on grinning. He had his eye ran over Natsu's body from head to toe. Sometimes, it would linger on her breast and legs longer than normal.

Natsu felt some shiver run through her spine. She felt that feeling where "just-by-looking, she-is-being-stripped-off-of-her-clothes". There was an awkward silence between the two. She kept on fidgeting and she slowly took a step back since Xanxus was blocking the door. She was getting uncomfortable in the room. Come to think of it, it's only the two of them inside there. She was so busy running away from Bianchi and Lussuria that she forgot that she entered a MAN's room.

When she was still young, Ieyasu told her to not enter a man's room no matter what happens. A woman is only allowed in a man's room when they are married already. Back then, He was already aware on what kind of effect Natsu has on men much to the girl's oblivious mind.

Now, she regretted following Xanxus' order. She broke the awkward silence by asking him on what was his condition.

"Well? What is your condition?" Natsu crossed her arms, feet apart.

"Heh~ Here!" Xanxus threw the two-piece swimsuit towards Natsu.

Natsu caught it without even knowing. When she looked at it carefully, her blood was completely drained out of her body.

'_WHAT!'_

"That's my condition, wear it, thrash. You finally agreed."

'_I KNEW IT! YOU HAVE A FEW SCREWS LOOSE ON YOUR BRAIN!'_

Natsu trembled as her grip on the swimsuit grew tighter. She planted a forced smile on her face.

"Are YOU messing with me? Do you even know WHY I was running away? Is your STUPID brain even working? Your BRILLIANT mind must have a few screws loose isn't it?

Xanxus walked slowly towards Natsu. He made sure to keep his temper in check. As Natsu took a step back in every step he took to get near her, her back hit the wall. He had both of his hands on the wall with Natsu's head between it. He leaned closer to her.

"Try INSULTING me more, SCUM, and you will regret it. Just be a woman and wear it. Remember, you have agreed on my condition."

Natsu's forced smile still remains. "I won't have agreed on your PERVERTED condition if I knew it at first."

Xanxus leaned more at her much to her discomfort. "WEAR it already, THRASH. I WANT to see it on you."

Natsu still refuses to back down. "Well, I DON'T WANT you to see it on me."

It's already a miracle that Xanxus didn't rape her yet. "WEAR it, PUNK!"

"SCUM, THRASH, PUNK! I have a name, you know, and it's NATSU! At least your naming sense is finally degrading."

"Do it or I'll eat you."

"Eat me?"

"...How about a kiss then?"

* * *

><p>Natsu ended up in the bathroom removing her clothes and getting the swimsuit on.<p>

"DON'T YOU DARE PEEP!"

"As if there's something to be peeped at." Xanxus said as he did his best to stop himself from destroying the door to see Natsu naked.

Natsu came out of the bathroom with the swimsuit on.

Xanxus was completely disappointed to see Natsu. It's true that Natsu wore the swimsuit but over it is her baggy T-shirt. At least she removed her shorts.

Natsu gave him a smile of triumph. "You told me to wear the swimsuit but you never told me not to wear my T-shirt."

For once, Xanxus wants to grab Natsu's wrist, throw her to the bed, shred her T-shirt into pieces and do some unimaginable yet pleasurable things on her.

* * *

><p>Natsu was finally out of Xanxus' room but she can't remove her swimsuit because Xanxus was on her tail. He was making sure that Natsu won't remove the swimsuit. She looked for Bianchi and Lussuria because that is the only place where she felt safe.<p>

Xanxus would glare at anyone who stares at Natsu or on her legs.

Natsu finally found Bianchi and Lussuria. Bianchi was surrounded with a lot of hot men while Lussuria is busy lying under the sun. She was able to reunite with them and she used this time to enjoy and release her mind from stress.

Xanxus kept on watching Natsu. He enjoyed looking at her swimming in the waters, eating barbeque, playing with Fran and Bel, messing with Squalo's hair and doodling on Levi's face. Despite, all of that, only a deep frown can be seen on his face.

It was such a happy moment on Natsu when an accident suddenly happened in the hotel-restaurant where they were previously staying. A fire suddenly broke out and it got huge. Natsu saw the fire and she saw another vision again.

This time, she saw the elevator again where she had rid before. She was already out of it but her surroundings were in flames. In the middle of it, she saw her five-year old self crying, calling her mom, dad, and brothers who never appeared. She kept on calling them countless of times.

'_OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN! IEYASU-NII! TSUNA-NII! WHERE ARE YOU?'_

Bianchi and the others were so surprised to see Natsu crying. She was just smiling and laughing a few minutes ago. They saw her crying while watching the flames. This had them worried. The last thing they knew is that Natsu called unto her family like some sort of a five-year old child.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Timoteo received a call from Ganauche in Italy. Ganauche told him to go back in Italy together with Giotto and his guardians because the Vongola HQ in Italy just received a surprise attack from unknown enemies. This had Timoteo worried so he prepared all the necessary preparations needed. He called Giotto and Iemitsu to inform them about the surprise attack. A few minutes later, he received a call from Bianchi telling him that Natsu was brought to the hospital because she was acting strange. She kept on shouting their names, calling her mother, father and brothers. This had Timoteo worried. A surprise attack on the Vongola HQ and Natsu's strange behaviour, is this a bad omen?<p>

"Hm... So this is Japan, eh? I can't wait to see "her" again." A strange girl wearing expensive clothes said as she stared at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Chapter 9 is up! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read and review everyone...

Thank you for your reviews **Pineapple the Fourth**,** Female27**, and **XFranLover666X94**! I really appreciate it.

**XFranLover666X94**: Your question sure has a nice timing. Hahaha... XD


	11. Chapter 10: Natsu's Inner Turmoil

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Natsu's Inner Turmoil<strong>

The Vongola HQ in Italy suffered a surprise attack from unknown enemies. Guns blazing can be seen and heard everywhere. Dead bodies from both parties are scattered everywhere. The CEDEF did their best to protect the Vongola Mansion while Giotto and Timoteo are still in Japan. Colonello and Lal Mirch were called back from Japan as well. They needed their help to defeat the enemies. Coyote Nougat, Timoteo's Storm Guardian, was the one leading the troops of Vongola while Giotto and Timoteo haven't arrived yet.

"Are the bosses informed about this yet?" Coyote asked one of his subordinates.

"Yes sir! They were informed by Sir Ganauche. He said that both of them are already preparing to come back."

"tch! Just who are this "family" that is attacking us? No matter what it takes, find out who these people are!"

"Yes sir!"

The fight on the outside was still taking the place. The fight has become a blood bath. Ganauche, Timoteo's Lightning Guardian, fought in the front lines. He took all of the damages coming from the enemy's attacks.

"Hm... They're stronger than we've thought. Who send them here? What is their purpose?"

Timoteo's Sun Guardian, namely Brow Nie Jr. fought together with Timoteo's Cloud Guardian namely Visconti. They defended the right flank from the enemies who are attacking the right side. The left side was protected by Schnitten Brabanters, Timoteo's Rain Guardian. The rear was protected by Timoteo's Mist Guardian namely Bouche Croquant. The situation in the Vongola HQ is a complete war zone. The Vongola is the strongest Mafia Family in the world. In the future, the Vongola was ousted by the Millefiore but Tsuna's trip to the future brought the downfall of Millefiore. Now, a new family threatens the Vongola again but this time they don't know who is pulling the strings from behind.

Unknown to them, a certain someone, a girl with short, black hair which was spiked at the tips of her hair, white skin and black eyes, has already infiltrated the mansion. She was wearing a short, green kimono with a long extension from behind and sleeveless at that, black gloves that shows her fingertips and brown boot-like shoes. She was holding a scythe as a weapon with chains wrapped around it. She was running in the hallways and she was heading towards the underground laboratory where those Vongola's Scientists are residing. Timoteo's Guardians didn't realize that someone was able to enter the mansion because she would kill anyone who will get on her way and anyone whom she lays her eyes on. Nobody is left alive to report to their leaders. As she passes through, cut heads, arms, legs and body can be seen flying to the sides, out of her way. A pool of blood filled the hallways and walls.

"D-Don't let her come! GYAAHH...!"

"Report this to Sir Coyo~!"

"Everyone be strong! ARGH!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" (The girl's voice)

The girl entered an elevator and went to the underground laboratory located at the basement. She looked for those scientists who are her targets from the very beginning. Blood can be seen dripping from the blades of her weapon but she didn't care one bit about it. All she wants is to find those scientists to pay for their crimes. As she entered one room, where the Gola Moscas are being stored and hidden. She saw the two scientists whom she has been looking for so long, for ten years to be exact. They were trembling in fear as they look at her.

The names of the two scientists whom she was looking for were Giomar and Vitale. Professor Giomar has white hair and white beard. He is wearing a white lab coat and he is in his fifties, it just so happens that he is friends with Timoteo. Professor Vitale has dark brown hair. His looks are haggard and he is at almost the same age with Shamal or older. He is wearing a rectangular-shaped eyeglasses and a dirty white lab coat.

The girl gave a sweet yet evil smile to them. "Heh~ it's been a long time Professor Giomar... Professor Vitale... How long has it been? 10 years perhaps? It seems like you two are doing well."

She slowly walked towards them with her scythe ready to slash them to pieces any time.

"Wa-Wait! Just who are you? Why are you looking at us?" Professor Giomar asked the girl trembling in fear.

"You don't remember who I am? Well, of course, you won't. After all, it's been known that I am already dead ten years ago. Why don't you look at me carefully? You might remember who I am" A strange gleam appeared in the girl's eyes.

Vitale looked at the girl carefully and he finally recognized her. "You~ you couldn't possibly be... KIYOMI?"

"Hehe... Say bye-bye!" the girl slashed the two scientists to death.

As she stared at the corpse of the two, she spoke to them. "After you, the Vongola is next! Hahaha... Oh~ Natsu, I can't wait to see you again."

She spit unto their dead corpse and left laughing.

Giomar and Vitale had their last conversation.

"Is... this... fate...?" (Giomar)

"I really... do regret... what... I did... ten years ago..." (Vitale)

*cough* "Because... of my... mistake... the Vongola... is now... in danger... I'm sorry... Timoteo... and most of all... to you... Natsu-chan... That's why... please..."

Giomar and Vitale had their last breath. They weren't able to tell the secret that they've been hiding for ten years.

* * *

><p>Natsu finally woke up in the hospital room. She saw her big brother looking at her with concern in his eyes. Ieyasu wore his suit with the black cloak to finish his appearance. He looked so handsome which made some of the nurse collapse. Natsu was somehow surprise to see her brother dressed like that because at that time she saw not her brother but the person who succeeded her grandfather, the Vongola Boss whom everyone love and respect and that made her teary-eyed. She never showed it before but she really is jealous with her brothers. Everyone accepted them for who they are, she, on the other hand is only seen as their "sister" and nothing else. No one really sees her for who she really is but wait, there are two people who see her as she is but the question is who? Who are those people? She felt another strange pain on her head as she tried to remember who are those people.<p>

Ieyasu was so worried at Natsu when he received a call from Bianchi telling him that Natsu was acting strange that she kept on shouting their names when the fire broke out. He was somehow worried that Natsu is starting to remember her past. If there is something that he never wants to happen, that would be for Natsu to remember that horrible past. He doesn't want to see Natsu's smile disappear.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm... Yes."

"Do you need something?"

Natsu just shook her head. She stared at her brother's eyes.

Ieyasu sat beside her and took her left hand. He patted it gently then his right hand cupped her left cheek. He wiped the tears coming out in her eyes.

"Is there something bothering you? If it's alright with you please tell me."

Natsu moved away from her brother's touch and she wiped her own tears. This action caught Ieyasu surprised.

Natsu love her family from the bottom of her heart but there is something building up inside her. She doesn't know why but she is starting to hate her own family. There is something wrong with her and she knew that. She loves her family and yet she hates them at the same time. There is something in her memory that causes her to hate her family but she didn't know what. To top it off, she's getting jealous towards her brothers. They have a purpose, role and use in the family as for her she doesn't. Ieyasu is the current Vongola Boss. He leads the whole family. Her twin brother, Tsuna, is next in line to be the boss. They have friends whom they can depend and trust. As for her she doesn't. There might be Kyoko, Haru, Hana and the others at her side and as her friends but come to think of it, they only became her friends because of her brothers namely Tsuna and Ieyasu. She was able to meet G, Daemon, Alaude, Asari, Knuckles, and Lampo because of her brother Ieyasu. She was able to know Gokudera, Mukuro, Hibari, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo because of her twin brother Tsuna. She met the Arcobaleno, the Varia and the CEDEF because of her grandfather and father. Even if those people won't tell her directly, she knows that they only see her as their sister only and nothing else. Different kinds of negative thoughts and emotions were going inside her head and heart. She couldn't take the pain any longer until she broke into sobs. She couldn't accept living in their shadows any longer.

Ieyasu hugged his sister. He doesn't know what was going on with her sister but he was afraid that if he left her alone now, her sister's smile would disappear for good. He kissed and patted her head gently.

"Ssshh... It's going to be alright Natsu. Don't worry it's going to be alright."

"WAAAAHHH...!" *sniff hiccups* "WAAAAHHH...!"

A knock came on the door and it was opened by G from the outside. He looked sad while looking at Ieyasu and Natsu's position. He knows that Natsu was suffering from something but no one knows what it is. Everyone was so worried when they found out that Natsu was brought to the hospital. He doesn't want to break the two siblings apart but he has no choice.

"Giotto, we have to go. This is an emergency. The Vongola HQ was under attack by some unknown enemies. We have to go back."

Ieyasu was reluctant on leaving his sister behind. It was Natsu who convinced her brother to go.

"Ieyasu-nii, please go... Everyone needs you there. Don't worry I'll be alright." Natsu force a smile but it looked so sad.

Ieyasu had second thoughts but then he decided to leave. As the door closes, Natsu looked out at the window. Her expression is exactly the same with her five-year old self.

* * *

><p>Ieyasu closed the door. He was looking down on the floor thinking if it's alright to leave Natsu. He has to choose whether to be the Vongola Boss or the big brother that he is. His Hyper Intuition tells him that they will lose Natsu someday but he just shook the thought out of his head. He looked up and saw his guardians, Tsuna, Tsuna's guardians, the Varia, his father and grandfather.<p>

"Tsuna..." Ieyasu said in his boss mode.

"I want you and your guardians to stay here in Japan. I want you to watch over Natsu while me, my guardians, the Varia, Dad and grandpa will go back to Italy to deal with those unknown enemies."

"Alright brother..."

Ieyasu leaned over Tsuna's ears and whispered for only Tsuna to hear. "Watch Natsu carefully, I have a feeling that her memories about the kidnapping incident is starting to return."

"Yes, Ieyasu-nii..."

Ieyasu together with his comrades went to the airport to go back to Italy.

Ieyasu's guardians and the Varia looked at the door where Natsu was staying for the last time then they left.

Tsuna wanted to see his sister but there is something that is stopping him from entering the room so in the end he decided not to enter.

Gokudera was so worried to Tsuna and Natsu. He has a feeling that Natsu's strange behaviour has a connection with the story that Tsuna told him.

"Jyuudaime! Is Natsu's strange behaviour now has any connection with the story that you told me in school before?"

This got everyone's attention.

"Oya~ Story? What story?"

"Are you hiding something from us, herbivore?"

"EXTREME! What does that mean?"

"Tsuna?"

"Hm?"

Tsuna sighed and decided to tell the story of Natsu's kidnapping ten years ago to his guardians.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night. Natsu was alone in her room. Her room was dark and it is only the moonlight that provides light on her room. She wrapped her arms around her legs. She couldn't sleep. She kept on seeing different kinds of visions. First, it was about two men in their lab coats. Then it would switch to her five-year old self where different kind of cords were connected to her head and body. Then it would switch again to those two girls who pushed her in the elevator then the flames. Lastly, it would switch again to her family.<p>

The doorknob in her room was turned. She looked at the door and it was opened. A girl with long, curly brown hair entered the room. She has green, emerald eyes, pinkish lips, and the tips of her hair were curled. She was wearing a sky blue, tube dress with dragon design on it and white heels shoes. She smiled warmly at Natsu.

Natsu looked at her. She felt a tremendous sharp pain on her head. The visions started to connect like some sort of a puzzle that needs to be completed. Tears began to appear in her eyes and she began to sob.

"It's been a long time Natsu. How have you been?" The unknown visitor gave her most beautiful and warmest smile to Natsu.

"...You're alive... You are alive... IRUE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Aw... This chapter is too dramatic! I can't believe I've written something like this... Hahaha... I hope you guys had enjoyed reading this chapter. Please read and review everyone...

Thank you for your review **XFranLover666X94**! :D

For those who favorited my story and me as an author... THANK YOU SO MUCH! *cries tears of joy*

**XFranLover666X94**: I will try granting your wish but it may be on the future chapters to come.


	12. Chapter 11: Unknown Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Unknown Feelings<strong>

"...You're alive... You are alive... IRUE!" Natsu ran towards the girl who suddenly appeared in her room. The girl was a few inches taller than Natsu.

Irue hugged Natsu tightly. She missed her a lot. Her scent, her voice and even her body warmth she missed it. She loved Natsu like a little sister. The only thing that she didn't like is that Natsu belong to the Vongola but that didn't overshadow her love for her.

Natsu looked at Irue's face then she asked. "How did you survive? Is Kiyomi still alive? What really happened? Why didn't you contact me for this whole ten years? Are you alright?"

Irue just smiled. Natsu asked so many questions in just one breath that she didn't know which one to answer first. She led Natsu back to the bed. She sat there together with Natsu. Natsu's head was lying on her right shoulder while her right arm is around Natsu's shoulder. She gently patted Natsu's head.

"How did I survive? Hm... It's a long story and Kiyomi is still alive as well. There are reasons why I didn't contact you for ten years."

"Reasons? What reasons?" Natsu looked at Irue with pure curiosity and puppy-dog eyes.

Irue looked at the moon and remained silent. She couldn't bring herself to say the reason why. She was afraid that if she told Natsu now, Natsu would just hate her and that shouldn't happen no matter what happens. They needed Natsu. They need her to completely destroy the Vongola.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you now, Natsu. But someday I will. By the way, have you regained your memories from the kidnapping incident ten years ago?" Irue somehow twitched when she said the word "kidnapping".

Natsu pouted her lips and put her right index finger on her cheek. "Well, my memory was somehow vague. The only thing that I remember clearly was that you and Kiyomi saved me back then. I remembered some men in their lab coats and being surrounded by flames but I don't understand it yet."

Irue stared at Natsu for a moment then she smiled. She kissed Natsu's forehead and tucked her in the bed. "You need rest Natsu. Go to sleep now."

Natsu held unto Irue's right hand. "You know about the gap in my memories right?"

"Hm... Yes, but I won't tell you. You have to remember it on your own. Besides, it would be bad for your health if you forced yourself to remember it. Just take your time, you'll regain it someday. I'm sure of it."

Irue patted Natsu's hand gently. Then, she gave her a good night kiss, as she head towards the door, she heard Natsu spoke one last time before Natsu drifted to sleep.

"Arigato... Irue... Kiyomi..."

Irue looked at Natsu over her shoulders then gave her a sad smile then she left. The moment she got outside of Natsu's room, her facial expression changed. It became serious and a tinge of anger can be seen in it. She went to the hospital's rooftop to get some fresh air. When she arrived there, a strong, spiral wind appeared. Once the wind disappeared, it revealed the girl who led the attack on the Vongola HQ during the day.

"Well? How's it going, Kiyomi?"

"Ahehe... Mission successful! Those old goats no longer exist! Hahaha..."

"That's good then..."

Kiyomi stopped laughing then she asked Irue about Natsu. "How is Natsu?"

"She's doing fine but her memories didn't fully come back yet."

"I see... Hm... Did you ask her to come with us?"

"Not yet if I ask her now and told her all about our plans she would just turn against us. She might even hate us and that is something we can't afford to happen." Irue answered Kiyomi's question.

"Heh~ Nicely said from our very own strategist!"

"For now, it's already enough that she knows that we are alive. Let her lead a normal life for now because that won't last long anyway. Especially, once she found out what is behind that kidnapping incident." Irue clenched her fist as she glared at Kiyomi.

"True~" was Kiyomi's only response as she narrowed her eyes towards Irue.

A strong wind blew once again and the two suddenly disappeared at their standing place, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

><p>Morning finally came. Reborn twitched in anger as he looked at Natsu's sleeping face. Today is the day that she will be discharged from the hospital. She should be awake at exactly 6:00am and must have prepared already to leave because at 8:00am, Reborn will be sent to the hospital to fetch her since Tsuna still has school and Nana can't leave the children behind the house. Now, it's already 8:00am sharp and Natsu is still sleeping soundly.<p>

The nurses that are in-charge of Natsu kept on blushing and staring on Reborn. They can't believe that someone who is as handsome as Adonis is Natsu's guardian. Yesterday, as well, they saw a lot of handsome and hot men gathered outside her room. They even found out that she has one heck of a hot older brother and cute twin brother. After all those hot men surrounding her, they are completely curious on why Natsu is completely unaffected by them. Any woman will do anything and everything just to be on Natsu's shoes.

One nurse already dared to speak to Reborn. "Umm... Reborn-san? Um... We... tried to wake her up... earlier... but no matter... what we do... she won't budge at all."

Reborn looked at the nurse who spoke to him and gave her his manly smile.

The poor nurse collapsed right on the spot with her head steaming and her face colored red as a tomato. Her fellow nurses caught her and slapped her face gently.

"Are you alright?" One nurse asked in panic.

"Please get a hold of yourself!"

"Go get a doctor!"

"Call 911!"

Reborn tilted his fedora to cover his eyes and gave an evil smirk. "Excuse me ladies, but will please leave us? I will wake this girl up if that's the last thing I have to do."

The nurses sighed in adoration and they blushed more. In the end, they decided to follow his order. The moment they closed the door, they heard Natsu's scream of terror.

"GGGGGYYYYAAAAAHHHHH! WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING ME? GET LOST! I'M STILL SLEEPY! KEEP YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF ME!"

"Shut up! Get out of that bed right this instant!"

"NOT EVEN IN YOUR LITTLE MONKEY DREAMS!"

*twitch* "You'll regret disobeying me."

"Hm? What? Eeeekk! NNNNNOOOOOO...!"

The nurses sweat dropped, at least they saluted Natsu's guts and her immunity on men's charms.

* * *

><p>Natsu is already outside the hospital, waiting for Reborn to finish all of the paperworks. She's wearing a red tube dress that is above her knee, a thin, black, feminine jacket that is unzipped and black boots that is about knee-high. Some of her hair is tied on the side and some were left hanging lose thanks to the nurse's help. She hated the tube that she is wearing because one, it revealed her cleavage and two, she is uncomfortable on it. She checked her bag for any decent clothes to wear but out of all the clothes that are inside it, only the red tube dress is the most decent. That's why she has no other choice but to wear it.<p>

Reborn came out of the hospital with Natsu's belongings. The moment he laid his eyes on her, his heart started to beat really fast. He never felt something like that before. Before, he only sees women as tools or playthings but when he met Natsu it all changed. Never once in his entire life before he thought that women can be this charming and beautiful.

They finally arrived in the house. Natsu was so surprised that the house was so quiet. None of the children greeted her, not even her family. She knows that her big brother, father and grandfather are at work and her twin brother is at school but she can't help but feel lonely. Reborn noticed her facial expression and he patted her head gently.

"Don't be sad. I'm sure that they'll be here in a moment."

Natsu gave her brightest smile and that made Reborn want to eat her.

The phone near the stairways suddenly rang and Natsu answered it. At the same time, Reborn's cellphone rang and the caller is Luce.

"Hello, Sawada Residence, Natsu speaking, who is this?"

'Ah! Natsu-chan! So you finally arrived home eh?'

"Mom?"

'I'm sorry if I wasn't able to fetch you at the hospital. I can't leave the children behind.'

"Don't worry Mom, It's alright." Natsu was so happy to hear her mother's voice.

'By the way, Natsu-chan, I won't be able to come home tonight. One of my friends invited me to a hot spring and we will be taking the night there. She's a long time friend of mine that's why I can't refuse her. I'll be taking the kids. Will you be alright there alone?'

"Yes, don't worry mom, I'll be alright."

'There are foods in fridge. Just heat them up if you're hungry ok?'

"Ok... Take good care mom, bye... love you."

'Love you too dear...'

Natsu puts down the phone and she looked for Reborn to tell him that her mother won't be able to come home tonight.

Reborn received a call from Luce telling him that Tsuna won't be able to come home tonight as well because he and his friends will spend the night in Yamamoto's house due to some school works.

When Natsu and Reborn told each other the calls that they've received, this caught them shock except that Reborn was able to hide his emotions well while for Natsu...

"NNNNNNOOOOOO... DON'T TELL ME I'LL BE LEFT HERE ALONE WITH YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUU?" Natsu gripped her hair too tight that some of it was pulled out of her head.

*smirk* "It seems like it... Hehehe..."

* * *

><p>Time passes by quickly and it is now night time. Natsu refuses to come out of her room. This is the first time she is alone in the house together with a man. Just don't count her time with her brothers. It's already 7:00pm and she kept on counting in her fingers on how many hours left before sunrise. She had enveloped herself with a blanket and the lights on her room were turned off. Her heart is beating fast. She never felt something like this before. She remembered that no man has ever showed any interest on her let alone treat her as a woman. She never thought about on what kind of man she liked. As the beat of her heart grows faster, she remembered how Reborn woke her up before and that made her heart beat faster than normal.<p>

"What is wrong with me?" Natsu blushed as she hit her head with her fist gently.

Reborn kicked Natsu's door open. Since the time Natsu found out that they will be alone together, she never came out of her room again.

"Aaaaahhhh...! What are you doing here? Get out!" Natsu panicked as she saw Reborn wearing nothing on top. Natsu's face became redder. This is the first time that she saw a man's body. Before, she had made sure to see ONLY Reborn's face.

"How long are you planning to stay here? Come down and eat." Reborn smirked as he saw Natsu's reaction towards him. This just proves that Natsu is such an innocent child.

"I don't want to! Besides, I don't know how to cook! Even if Mom told me to just reheat the foods, I'll just end up burning the food and the house."

Reborn heard from Luce about Natsu's cooking skills and that made him shiver. It became the talk in the faculty and school about Natsu's death-bringer cake that just the smoke alone it could kill someone in an instant.

Reborn walked slowly towards Natsu. "I've reheat the food already just come down and eat."

"No! I don't want to!" Natsu took a step back. Something tells her not to get to close to Reborn.

The two were somehow like playing chase inside Natsu's room. They were running almost in circles.

"I told you to come down already!" Reborn seethed through his teeth.

"I told you I don't want to!" Natsu rolled unto her bed just to escape Reborn's grasp.

Reborn was able to grab a hold on Natsu's blanket. He pulled it out of her grasp and the sight took his breath away.

Natsu was wearing a white, sleeveless, thin, loose shirt and black shorts that are shorter than normal. She crossed her arms like she was in cold and she was blushing furiously

Reborn's eyes widened. He knows that Natsu was a bit tomboyish but for her to wear something like that was REALLY SHOCKING.

*evil smirk* "Heh~ Are you trying to seduce me?"

"DEFINITELY NOT! AND WHY WOULD I? It's just that Bianchi-nee replaced all of my clothes with all those dresses, tubes, skirts, and most of all FLORAL patterned blouses and I can't wear any of it!"

Natsu defended herself as she slowly backed away from Reborn. His gaze somehow scared her and tears are starting to build up in her eyes.

Reborn saw her tears. He went near her and took a hold of her upper arm. He gently caressed it and it took Natsu's attention.

"Wha-what?"

Reborn didn't waste any time. The moment Natsu opened her mouth to speak he kissed her. At first, it was a gentle kiss but time came he kissed her hungrily and greedily. He pushed Natsu on the bed. He was looming over her. His hand started to roam around her body.

Natsu kept on pounding Reborn's back until she was able to push Reborn away from her.

*pant pant* "Wha-what are you doing? Are you mad?" Natsu wiped her lips. After all, that was her first kiss.

"You haven't been kissed before right?" Reborn looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Ah..." Natsu bit her lower lip.

Reborn smirked and he started to head towards the door. "Just come down and eat. I promise I won't do anything."

He closed the door and it took a lot of great self-control just not to lay a finger on Natsu that night. Natsu puts her left hand on her chest while her right hand trailed her lips. She felt her heart is beating so fast and there is some strange feeling inside her which she can't understand.

"Is this what it feels when you are in love? Mom, Bianchi-nee, where are you when I need you the most?"

Natsu ended up not eating anything at all that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Aaaahhh...! I can't believe I ended up having Reborn kissed Natsu! That's the HARDEST part in this chapter that I've wrote! Did I write it well? Or is it such a horrible one? Oh please tell me if I did it well or not... Romance department is not my stuff! *grips my own hair*

*raise right hand* Anyway, I'll leave it all up to your imaginations how Reborn woke Natsu up this time.

Thank you for your reviews **XFranLover666X94** and **Female27**! I really, really appreciate it! Waaahhhh... *cries*

Is it just me or my review count are getting lower? Well who cares? Hahahaha... Please read and review everyone! XD


	13. Chapter 12: A Normal Life part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: A Normal Life (part one: The Roles)<strong>

Giotto used his private plane to go to Italy. He and his companions were completely surprised to see what had happened to the Vongola HQ when they arrived there. They received reports about the casualties and damages. A lot of their comrades died on the battle and worst, they don't know who were the people who attacked them. No leads or traces were left by the enemies, whoever attacked them, whoever planned that surprise attack, the people behind it are sure no ordinary people.

He called for a meeting for everyone. All of them are gathered in the Vongola Mansion's meeting hall. The hall is adorned with all those luxurious paints and objects. In the center of it is a big, long, rectangular table that is suited for meetings about war tactics and etc. Giotto sat in the middle on his right side was his guardians. On his left are his father, grandfather, his grandfather's guardians and the CEDEF people. Beside his guardians are the Varia, He asked one of his grandfather's guardians who were present during the surprise attack to give him all the details.

"What really happened Coyote? Please give me the complete details on what happened."

"It happened so fast. We suddenly received a surprise attack from unknown enemies. Their purpose, their aim, the family they belonged to, all of it we don't know. We conducted an investigation but all of it was useless. The only thing that we know is that they were lead by some girl who was wearing a green kimono. Basil happened to confront that girl."

All of their heads turned to Basil who was somehow trembling.

"Is that true, Basil-kun?" Iemitsu asked his subordinate.

Basil nodded. "Yes, Iemitsu-dono, I have confronted the one who lead that surprise attack."

"Who was it, thrash?" Xanxus asked Basil.

Basil clenched his hands. He was silent for a moment then he answered Xanxus' question. "It was my cousin, Kiyomi."

"WHAT?" Giotto, Iemitsu and Timoteo screamed in shock at the same time. Giotto slammed his hands on the table and stood.

This caught everyone's attention and they looked at the three people who were completely surprised at the sudden revelation.

"Nono..." Coyote said as he looked with his boss with concern.

"Iemitsu..." Oregano addressed their CEDEF leader.

Squalo broke the strange atmosphere swirling in the atmosphere. "VVVVOOOOOIIIII...! Why so surprised? Just who is this Kiyomi-woman anyway?"

Giotto shook his head. "She is Natsu's best friend..."

This revelation caught everyone's attention. Before, anyone could say anything, Iemitsu suddenly asked if there are any people who died.

"Are there any people who died?"

Basil answered that question. "Yes, a lot of people died, including Professor Giomar and Professor Vitale."

"Giomar... ugh!" Timoteo clutched his chest. He can't believe that one of his friends had died while he is gone.

"Timoteo!" All of his guardians shouted.

Timoteo lifted his right hand to stop his guardians from going to him. Everyone was worried about his condition but they still followed him.

Giotto straightened up and he gave an order to Alaude. "Alaude, I want you to investigate the kidnapping incident that happened 10 years ago. No matter what it takes give me a detailed report about that."

"Understood..." Alaude left the room to start his investigation.

G asked Giotto seriously on who is really Kiyomi and what is Natsu's relationship to her. "Giotto, who is Kiyomi? What is Natsu's relationship to her?"

Giotto looked at G for a moment then he answered his question. "Just as I said, she is Natsu's best friend and she is Basil's cousin as well. Ten years ago, she, Natsu and her other friend was kidnapped. The only one we were able to save was Natsu. We looked for the other two but we didn't find them. We received a report that both of them had died. For ten years, we believed that they were dead but... argh! What is going on? I can't completely understand it any longer."

Basil stared at his clenched fist on his lap. "Kiyomi... Why...?"

He never told anyone that it was Kiyomi who killed Giomar and Vitale.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Basil noticed that there is someone who had infiltrated the Vongola Mansion. He saw piles of dead body and body parts scattered everywhere. The sight of the mansion was a complete blood bath. He saw some blood trail leading to the elevator down the basement. He entered it and went to the basement. Once he arrived there, he saw another blood trail leading to the room where the Gola Moscas were being stored. He followed the trail and as he gets near, he heard some voices talking._

"_Wa-Wait! Just who are you? Why are you looking at us?"_

"_You don't remember who I am? Well, of course, you won't. After all, it's been known that I am already dead ten years ago. Why don't you look at me carefully? You might remember who I am."_

"_You~ you couldn't possibly be... KIYOMI?"_

_The moment Basil heard the name "Kiyomi", he ran as fast as he can towards the room._

"_Hehe... Say bye-bye! After you, the Vongola is next! Hahaha... Oh~ Natsu, I can't wait to see you again."_

_He arrived in the room but it was already too late. He saw the two professors lying dead to the ground and he saw the girl who killed them about to leave._

'_It can't be... Kiyomi?' (Basil's thoughts)_

_Kiyomi looked at him then she smiled sweetly at him._

"_Hello, Basil... Long time no see..." Kiyomi gave a single waved on her weapon just to get rid of the blood that is dripping from it._

"_You're... You're alive but how?" Basil trembled as he looked at the living and moving body of his supposed to be dead cousin._

"_Heh~ Long story, cuz... Anyway, piece of advice, leave the Vongola Famiglia now or else I'll end up killing you, Basil." Kiyomi warned Basil. She gave him a look like she had missed him for ten years. After all, she loved him like a brother._

_Basil was so confused. He has so many questions that need to be answered. He was happy to see his cousin who is like a sister to him alive but to see her kill their fellow family members. That was too much for a family reunion. He prepared his weapon and went to his Dying Will Mode._

_Kiyomi scoffed. "Is that your decision, Basil? So be it..."_

_She ran towards Basil. She was so fast that Basil didn't have any time to prepare himself from the upcoming attack. She used her left knee to hit his stomach and he was sent flying to the wall._

"_Gaaahhh...!" Basil coughed some blood as his back hit the wall then he fell unconscious._

"_I'm sorry, Basil... but there will be no next time. I hope that the next time we meet, you are no longer on the Vongola's side because if you are still with them. I have no other choice but to kill you. All the pain and sufferings that we suffered, we will make the Vongola experience it as well by having them destroyed." Kiyomi left leaving Basil lying on the floor unconscious and alive._

_As she reached outside the Vongola Mansion, she went to the woods that are surrounding the mansion. She gave a signal for her men to retreat then she disappeared for good._

_Hours later, Oregano found Basil lying on the floor unconscious._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

All of the mafia families heard what happened to the Vongola and that had shaken the Mafia World. After all, Vongola is the strongest Mafia Family in the world.

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up earlier than normal which had Reborn surprised. She was fully prepared for school. Her angelic and innocent smile is plastered on her face which gave him goosebumps. It seems like what he did last night really affected her brain.<p>

"Ohayoo! Reborn-sensei!"

S-E-N-S-E-I... Scratch that, it really affected her brain GREATLY.

Reborn eyed her curiously. No matter which angle he looked the only one whom he can see in front of him is the "angelic" Natsu. The person whom he wants to see is the "normal" Natsu. Not the scary one who can turn the world upside down, inside out. Top it off, she's cooking pancakes. Yes, COOKING pancakes with all the apron on, frying pan on the left hand and a spatula on the right. They are like a newly-wed couple if anyone could see them.

Natsu can't get Reborn's kiss out of her mind. Since she's completely clueless about men and love, she doesn't know what to do or how to face Reborn. Unknowingly, her angel side resurfaced as a defense mechanism.

"Sensei, I've made some pancakes why don't you eat some?" She flashed her angelic smile which scared Reborn but he is too great of a hitman to show his emotions. She brought the pancake on the table.

Reborn checked the kitchen and one blender caught his attention. What is a blender doing on the kitchen? You don't need any blender just to make some pancakes. He also saw a cookbook opened which shows the pancake recipe. He looked at Natsu's pancake and it was somehow colored between red and orange. He had some doubts but the pancake looks so edible compared to the cake which Luce described at him before. Except that the color is somehow suspicious.

Anyway, he can't stand having Natsu that way so he brought the topic about last night to the spotlight.

*smirk* "Don't tell me you can't get that kiss out of your mind, eh, Natsu?"

*twitch* "Haha... Sensei~ why don't you just eat some breakfast? YOU ARE JUST HUNGRY... ohohoho..." Natsu avoided Reborn's question and went back to the sink to wash some dishes.

Before Natsu could even reach the sink, Reborn grabbed her by the wrist and threw her on the wall. He had both of her arms raised above her head. He had pinned both of her arms in just one hand then he leaned closer to her face.

Natsu blushed as Reborn's face drew closer. Her angel mask completely disappeared.

"Wha-what are you doing? Let go..." Natsu tried to break her arms free but Reborn was too strong for her to move away.

"Hm... It seems like you have become a woman in just one night." Reborn's other hand caressed Natsu's neck then her cheeks.

Natsu gasped at his touch. "Well, I am a woman! So please let go of me, Reborn-san..."

"Heh~ No way..." Reborn bit her ear then he licked it which had him hear Natsu's moan.

Natsu tried to kick him but one of his legs were put between her legs and everytime he kissed her cheeks and suck her neck, her legs would give away. The only reason why she is standing up until now was because Reborn is still holding her arms.

"Stop it! Reborn-san! It's broad daylight! Stop it!" Natsu was already afraid at the strange feeling that is building up inside her chest.

Reborn couldn't stop himself until he ended up licking Natsu's lips. Natsu gasped and he used that chance to kiss her AGAIN.

Natsu doesn't know what to do any longer. With her hands being held by Reborn and her legs were being so weak, she can't do anything but let Reborn kiss her as much as he wants.

"_You! Stop it already! And how come my body seems to like it while my mind doesn't! What kind of magic spell are you doing to me? Stop kissing me already! You took my first kiss! And now, my second kiss! What are you going to take from me next?" _(Natsu's thoughts)

"_Heh~ Next time, it would be YOU whom I'll be taking." _(Reborn's thoughts)

The two broke apart when they heard Lambo's voice from outside.

"GYAHAHAHA...! The great Lambo has come! Natsu-nee, we are back!"

Natsu panted, her breathing was uneven and her face is as red as a strawberry. She tried to fix her uniform and herself.

Reborn fixed his necktie then he sat on the table drinking espresso like nothing happened.

Lambo arrived in the kitchen jumping together with I-pin and Fuuta.

"Well, how is your trip in the hot spring?" Natsu asked the kids like what most elder sisters do.

"GYAHAHAHA...! It was fun! We even played pirate-pirates!"

"I-pin loves hot spring! I-pin enjoys it!"

"The hot spring that we went to is ranked number 20 as the best hot spring in the world!"

Natsu just smiled at the children as she listened to their stories.

Reborn can't take his eyes off of Natsu.

Lambo suddenly jumped and grabbed a piece of Natsu's pancake. The moment he took a bite from it, he ran towards the bathroom with his tongue stuck outside.

"GGGGGGYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH...!"

Nana, who just came in on the kitchen, and the others saw what had happened. She decided to ask Natsu on what are the things that she mixed on that pancake.

"Um... Just the basics... and... um... some blended red hot chilli peppers for experimentation."

Nana, I-pin, and Fuuta went to the bathroom bringing some ice cubes and cold water for Lambo to use.

Reborn was completely thankful to his hitman's instinct on NOT to lay a finger on Natsu's pancakes.

"Heh~ so that's the use of that blender huh?" Reborn started to tease Natsu.

Natsu glared at him teary-eyed. Her anger at herself and to Reborn's remarks on her cooking consumed her so much that she forgot what Reborn did to her a few seconds ago.

* * *

><p>Natsu finally arrived in their school. Her classmates were so happy to see her again and none of them tried to bully her again after the rumor about her hidden strength had come to light. She was happy to see them again but not her homeroom teacher whom she kept on seeing from day to night, 247. She noticed that everyone was so busy doing something like decorating or making something from scratch.

"Ne~ Tsuna-nii, what is going on? Why is everyone so busy?" Natsu asked her brother.

"Oh! That's because the school festival is almost near and our section is going to have a play." Tsuna answered Natsu's question.

Natsu clapped both of her hands. "A play! Woohoo! I want to become the pirate!"

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard Natsu declared that she wants to become the pirate.

Reborn entered the room with a box in his hand. He went at the teacher's desk and declared to the whole class while cocking a green gun at the same time.

"Chaos, on the school festival we will be presenting a play and our play would be "Cinderella". Anyone who will complain will die! By the way, the homeroom teachers are required to participate as well. We will decide the roles in draw lots to be fair and lastly **NO SWITCHING OF** **ROLES**!"

All of the students accepted the play except Natsu but she didn't complain because she doesn't want to die yet. She prayed not to land in the role of Cinderella. She doesn't want to wear a gown or have some kissing scenes with the prince.

The draw lots have begun.

Reborn is the prince charming.

"KYYYAAAAHHH...!" Now, most of the girls want to be Cinderella.

Aiko is the evil stepmother. "Why am I always the **villain**?"

Tsuna and Hana have become the evil stepsisters.

"WHY ME?" Tsuna cried in agony.

"Good luck, Tsuna-nii! Hahaha..." Natsu cheered on the sidelines.

"This will be interesting..." Hana said as she stared at the piece of paper where her role was written.

Kyoko is the fairy godmother.

"Let's work hard together, everyone."

Gokudera and Yamamoto are the human form of Cinderella's mouse friends.

"Hahaha... Let's do our best!"

"Shut up! Baseball freak!"

Lastly, Natsu is Cinderella thanks to her unlucky star.

"NNNNNOOOOO...! WHY ME? WHY ME OF ALL THE PEOPLE?" Natsu screamed in terror as she stared at the small piece of paper where the word "CINDERELLA" is written.

"Heh~ No switching of roles..." Reborn reminded Natsu.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT YOU TO REMIND ME FROM IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I can't believe it took me how many hours to write this... Hehe... I hope you guys will enjoy this. The ideas on my mind are getting jumbled.

Thank you for your reviews **Scarletblood21**, **kuroitsubasa24**, and **XFranLover666X94**!

**kuroitsubasa24: **As for your one question... Tee-hee! The students were all evacuated somewhere safe by Yamamoto, Hana and Kyoko when Natsu went on a rampage that's why none of them were nearby and they didn't see Garyuu and Roll. Aiko was the only one behind Hibari when he was fighting Natsu but she collapsed even before the real fight had begun. :)


	14. Chapter 13: A Normal Life part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: A Normal Life (part two: The Play)<strong>

The School Festival in the Namimori School has finally begun. Different kinds of Booths are scattered everywhere. Students from different schools have visited the school to check on what is fun and to have fun. Food stalls, Game stalls and etc are everywhere. Some students are taking pictures in the gates. Some are buying foods. Cafes and Haunted houses are a sure hit to the students. What really made the school festival a sure hit to the students is the play "Cinderella" where Reborn will be the prince and Natsu (the person who gained the title "tomboy" in school) will be Cinderella. The play will take place in the gym at exactly 1:00pm sharp.

Mukuro and his gang visited Namimori to check on the school festival.

Ken kept on eating foods from different food booths while Chikusa kept on following him just to make sure than Ken will REALLY pay the food that he ate.

M.M. visited some booths which sells some pretty accessories.

Chrome kept on following Mukuro.

Mukuro kept on roaming around the school grounds until he saw the poster about the play "Cinderella" this caught his attention so much. A strange gleam appeared in his eyes.

"Kufufufu~ Chrome-chan, don't you think this play is interesting? especially when WE are part in it." Mukuro laughed mischievously.

"Huh? Mukuro-sama?" Chrome tilted her head in curiosity.

Mukuro just smiled mysteriously.

Hibari kept on patrolling the grounds to make sure that everything is in order.

* * *

><p>In Tsuna's classroom, all of the girls sighed in the name of love when they saw their homeroom teacher namely Reborn in a prince costume. All of them want to smack Natsu's head who kept on crying in the corner of the room because she doesn't want to become Cinderella. All of them wanted to be Cinderella but thanks to their unlucky star and Natsu's lucky star(?), Natsu became Cinderella. The only thing that stops them from hurting Natsu is Natsu's reputation. No more, no less.<p>

"WWWWAAAAAHHHH...! I REALLY CAN'T DO IT! SOMEBODY SWITCH WITH ME!" Natsu cried in agony while she is in her maid costume.

Reborn cocked his gun just to threaten Natsu. "SHUT IT! No matter how many times you cry, YOU WILL BE CINDERELLA AND NOBODY ELSE WILL!"

"You! You must have done something with that box that's why I got the role of Cinderella!" Natsu shouted back at Reborn completely unaffected by his threat.

"Heh~ I'm not that desperate to have you as Cinderella."

"THEN LET SOMEONE TAKE MY ROLE!"

"NO... and that's final."

Natsu trembled in anger as she saw Reborn's retreating figure. She really can't believe that she fell in love to a sadistic and masochist person but she's not an idiot to admit it to herself yet.

Reborn enjoyed teasing Natsu a lot.

Hana is completely prepared from head to toe. The only thing that is lacking is for the play to begin. She helped Natsu in her costume and make-up since Natsu doesn't know how to apply any make-up to her own face.

Tsuna is also dressed in a gown. They put some wig to make him look like a girl then some make-up and wah-lah! He turned out to be a complete carbon copy of Natsu. Everyone had a hard time distinguishing the two. The only way for the two of them to be distinguished is their way of talking, behaviour and roles. Tsuna is the evil stepsister number 2 that's why he is wearing a gown while Natsu is wearing some maid costume because she is Cinderella.

Kyoko is also ready for the play. She is wearing her fairy godmother costume which suited her a lot and made Ryohei cry because she looked so beautiful. She helped Hana dressed Natsu up.

"WAAAAHHH...! I REALLY CAN'T DO IT! I REALLY CAN'T! TSUNA-NII, PLEASE SWITCH WITH ME! WITH OUR LOOKS...THAT **HELL OF A HOMEROOM TEACHER** WON'T BE ABLE TO TELL WHICH IS WHICH! WAAAHHHH...!" Natsu kept on shaking her brother by the shoulders while crying.

Tsuna and Kyoko sweat drop on Natsu's actions.

Hana had both of her hands on her hips. "Natsu stop crying! You'll ruin your make-up!"

Reborn appeared from nowhere holding a shotgun. He is twitching from anger after hearing what Natsu called him.

"WHO are you calling _"THAT HELL OF A HOMEROOM TEACHER"_?" Reborn cocked his shotgun, ready to fire anytime.

Most of the students started to stick on the wall as they heard their teacher's menacing tone.

Natsu looked at him by the shoulder with pouted lips and teary-eye. She's holding a broom as one of her props and she is glaring at him as well.

"Who else is our homeroom teacher? Isn't it YOU?" Natsu answered Reborn sarcastically.

Tsuna and their other classmates turned pale. Only one thought came into their minds. _"NATSU, YOU IDIOT! YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH!"_

Reborn snapped. If only they weren't at school, if only they were at home, if only those students didn't exist, if only he wasn't Natsu's homeroom teacher, and if only he and Natsu were alone in the room, he would have raped Natsu already and taught her who's the boss.

Reborn began firing his shotgun towards Natsu.

Natsu spinned her broom to nullify the bullets then she pointed it at Reborn. "SENSEI! THIS MEANS WAR!"

Reborn loaded his shotgun with bullets again and brought out more guns. "Heh~ BRING IT ON KID!"

The students started to scurry out of the room. They don't want to get involved in the war between Natsu and Reborn. Their only prayer is for the room to stand strong against the two, most, scariest people on earth.

* * *

><p>Mukuro went to the drama club's room alone. He took some vampire costume inside the room then he left laughing.<p>

Hibari saw what Mukuro did. Whatever Mukuro is planning, he knows that it isn't good. He followed Mukuro then he saw one hunter costume lying on the floor. He picked it up and took it with him. He has no time to go back to the drama club's room to return it.

* * *

><p>The gym was flooded by a lot of people. All of them wanted to see the play Cinderella. It's already a miracle that the gym is still in one piece.<p>

Chrome, M.M, Ken, and Chikusa went to the gym. They are all really lucky to take the front seats.

"Huh? Where's Mukuro-sama?" Chrome looked left and right searching for Mukuro.

"_Huh? Where's Mukuro-sama?_ Bah! Shut up, Bitch!" M.M. mimicked Chrome.

"Mukuro-san! Where are you?" Ken shouted which had most of the students cover their ears.

"Mukuro-san is no longer a child." Chikusa murmured to himself.

The lights in the gym have been turned off. Only the lights on the stage and spotlights were used. One of Reborn's students began to talk in the microphone. That person happens to be the narrator.

"Alright, everyone! Welcome, please settle down as we will start the play entitled Cinderella!"

The people began to take their seats and had them focused on the stage.

The lights on the stage was turned on and supposedly Natsu should be there standing, sweeping on the floor but no Natsu came to life there. Only the props were seen. All of Natsu's classmates were somehow shocked. The Narrator began reading the script just to cover the mistake.

"Once upon a time...in a faraway land..." The Narrator began.

"Aw...That opening is completely overused!" Natsu commented on the sidelines. Her voice can be heard through the speakers and that made the people laugh.

Natsu happened to be standing beside the narrator.

Reborn and the others face-palmed. _"WHAT IS SHE DOING THERE? SHE SHOULD BE AT THE STAGE!"_

Reborn went to where Natsu is. He grabbed Natsu's wrist and threw her to the stage.

"Get your ACT together!" Reborn seethed through his teeth.

All Natsu did was snubbed at him. She decided to start acting. She began wiping the floor using a rag.

The narrator began talking again.

*cough cough* "As I was saying, Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a girl named Cinderella living together with her evil stepmother and stepsisters..."

Aiko, Hana, and Tsuna entered the stage. Aiko is in the middle while Hana is on her right and tsuna is on her left.

"Cinderella, Cinderella!" Aiko said her lines like a true evil stepmother.

"Yes, mother?" Natsu looked at Aiko like a real-life Cinderella.

Her classmates put some mental notes unto their brains. _"She can do it IF she wants to!"_

"Cinderella, we are going to the ball and YOU are just going to stay here. I want you to wash the dishes, wipe the windows, sweep the floor, do the laundry, do the groceries, clean the backyard, feed the cat, cook some foods and... blah...blah...blah..." Aiko bombarded Natsu with a lot of chores which Cinderella should do, even Hana joined the fun. Tsuna was so shy to be the evil stepsister number 2.

Natsu forgot what to do next. She's never a fan of fairy tales since she was small. She twitched in anger as Aiko bombarded her with orders and chores. She can't take it any longer until she decided to throw the rag that she is holding unto Aiko's face.

Everyone was so surprised including the audience.

"Does Cinderella fight back towards her stepmom?" One male student asked his friend.

"Who knows... This is the first time I've heard that story." His friend answered, his concentration is on the play.

Some people laughed at the strange display.

At the backstage, Reborn cursed. "THAT BRAT!"

Some of Natsu's classmates cried. "NNNNNAAAAATTTTSSSSUUUUU~!"

Aiko twitched in anger as well. She got mad that she ended up throwing the rag to Natsu's face again. Time came and the two had a cat fight, Cinderella versus the Evil Stepmother. The audience whistled and cheered both of them.

"YOU DISOBEDIENT CHILD!" Aiko improvised as she pulled Natsu's hair.

"SHUT UP! YOU SLAVE DRIVER!" Natsu made an ad lib as she pulled Aiko's hair as well.

Tsuna disappeared on the stage. He can't take the embarrassment any longer.

Mukuro suddenly appeared on the stage wearing a vampire costume. Aiko, Hana, and Natsu looked at him incredulously. He stared at Natsu's body with lust.

"_Is this in the script?" _Hana thought to herself but even her fellow classmates who are in the backstage thought of the same thing.

"Kufufu~ I found you at last my dear princess. You are worthy to become my bride." Mukuro licked his lips and that made most of the female population in the gym swoon.

He grabbed Natsu's wrist and tried to plant a kiss on her lips.

Natsu got petrified. She doesn't know what to do. _"THIS WAS NOT ON THE SCRIPT!"_

Hana made another ad lib. She stretched her right hand towards Natsu. "Cinderella! Somebody! Help her!"

Kyoko suddenly appeared and improvised. She waved her wand like she's going to summon something. "I summon thee, the great hero who will rescue Cinderella from Dracula's clutches!"

And there appeared Hibari wearing the hunter costume that he found. He looked like a vampire hunter really...

"I knew you're up to something. I'll bite you to death!" Hibari brought out his tonfas and attacked Mukuro.

Mukuro threw Natsu behind him and brought out his trident. Mukuro and Hibari gave an all out fighting brawl which had the audience scream in excitement.

Yamamoto appeared as well but he is wearing a samurai costume. He helped Natsu to stand up. "Are you alright Cinderella?"

Boy... Yamamoto looked so hot in his costume that made most of the female population again faint. Seconds later, Gokudera appeared. He looked like a full-blooded delinquent for good, with his chest and abs exposed and his hair is tied in a pony tail that brought the final blow. The girls suffered from nosebleed and majority of them fainted.

Natsu had her mouth hang open. She can't understand where the story is already progressing. Yamamoto and Gokudera ended up fighting with no reason. Yamamoto just kept on defending himself from Gokudera's attacks. Minutes later, Ryohei joined the ruckus wearing a Frankenstein costume.

"Is there a vampire, vampire hunter, samurai, delinquent, and Frankenstein in Cinderella?" The male student from before asked his friend again

"Who knows... Maybe there is... look at the play..." His friend answered his question.

Reborn came out from the backstage and shoot at the ceiling. This act caught everyone's attention. He walked towards Natsu and grabbed her by the wrist. "YOU! CINDERELLA! ARE GOING TO MARRY ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Before Natsu could say anything, he lifted Natsu and hung her on his right shoulder. He carried her like some sort of a spoil in war then he left the stage together with Natsu.

The narrator was completely dumbstruck at the turn of events.

"And that is how The Prince and Cinderella live happily ever after. The End." He narrated.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ah! What a random chapter! Hahaha... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Thank you for your reviews **XFranLover666X94 **and **Female27**!

**XFranLover666X94: **As for your questions **XFranLover666X94**, it will be answered as the story progresses. Tee-hee! ;)

Please read and review everyone!


	15. Chapter 14: Perso Memoria

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Perso Memoria<strong>

Natsu had a dream about two scientists who were experimenting on her entire body. In that dream she was lying on some operation table with all the cords connected to her body and head. She was in great pain and she kept on calling her family who never appeared. Irue and Kiyomi were also on the other operation tables beside her. They looked at Natsu and they were crying. There also some cords connected to their body as well.

"Aaaaahhh! Otou-san! Okaa-san! Oji-san! Ieyasu-nii! Tsuna-nii! Help me! Where are you? Aaaaahhh...!" The five-year old Natsu cried and she tried to break free from all of the cords that are connected to her body.

"Silence! If you want to become useful to the Vongola then stay still!" One scientist scolded Natsu as he prepared his syringe. He's going to use it to make Natsu fall asleep.

"STOP IT ALREADY! CAN'T YOU SEE? SHE'S IN PAIN!" Irue screamed from her resting place.

"WHY YOU! NNNNAAAAATTTTTSSSSSUUUU~!" Kiyomi screamed as she tried to break free from the belts that are holding her still.

"GGGGGGYYYYYYAAAAAHHHH...!" The five-year old Natsu screamed in pain.

Natsu woke up in the middle of the night after having a strange dream. She was breathing heavily and sweats were coming out from her entire body. Both of her hands were holding her head and she was crying. The negative emotions that she felt in the hospital before are starting to come back and worse, it's greater than before.

She went out of her room and went to the kitchen just to get a glass of water. Her face is expressionless. She looked like the five-year old her who had been stripped off of emotions. She kept on massaging her head as it keeps on hurting. Her eyes are filled with loneliness, anger, hatred and vengeance. The hatred that she felt towards her family which she didn't understand before was trying to consume her. Up until now, she still didn't understand where that hatred came from.

"Something's not right..." Natsu went back to her room just to fall back to sleep.

Unknown to her, Tsuna also woke up in the middle night. He planned to get some water as well in the kitchen but he was surprised when he saw Natsu there clutching her head. He saw the display of emotions in his sister's eyes and that didn't make him happy.

"Natsu... Are your memories starting to return?" Tsuna murmured to himself. He was afraid that his sister's smile might disappear if her memories returned.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Reborn receive a call from Timoteo telling him to go back to Italy together with Tsuna, Tsuna's guardians and Natsu. He followed the previous boss orders and told Tsuna to tell his friends about it. Informing Tsuna and his friends about it was a piece of cake but telling Natsu was another story.<p>

Due to that strange dream which Natsu had last night, she is still sleeping soundly, peacefully, and like a log.

Tsuna is already fully prepared to go to Italy then his guardians came one by one to his house. Even Hibari, who hates crowds, and Mukuro, who can't get along with Hibari are already in the house. It was Nana's motherly aura that stopped both of them from fighting.

Nana invited all of them for breakfast.

A strange ringing noise filled the house again but this time it was too loud that it made all of them cover their ears. After all, ten alarm clocks rang at the same time and all of it was in the bell-style manner.

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG...!

"EXTREME! THOSE WERE EXTREME ALARM CLOCKS!" Ryohei added his scream to the noise pollution that is already polluting the house while covering his ears.

"SHUT UP, LAWN-HEAD! DON'T ADD YOUR VOICE IN THE NOISE AS WELL!" Gokudera shouted at Ryohei while covering his ears.

"Maa~ Maa~ You too, Gokudera, lower down your voice."

"Herbivore, stop that ringing noise right this instant." Even Hibari can't stop himself from covering his ears.

"HHHHIIIIEEE! I would if I could, Hibari-san! But those were in Natsu's room and even if you bite me to death sempai. I won't set my foot in there." Tsuna shrieked his girly shriek while covering his ears.

"Oya~ Don't tell me THAT didn't wake Natsuyume up eh, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Unfortunately, Mukuro-san, NO!"

"Muuuooo~ Didn't Reborn-kun wake Natsu up yet?" Nana said as she covered her ears and took a look from the stairways.

On the second floor, Reborn was having a HARD TIME ENTERING Natsu's room. It seems like Natsu put a lot of booby traps that even the greatest hitman in the world can't easily penetrate.

"THAT little twerp is really trying MY patience." Reborn cocked his gun.

He's thinking of 1000 ways on how to enter Natsu's room. The alarm clocks are pissing him off already and to top it off, the very fact that Natsu still didn't wake up after all the noise the alarm clock made, that really stretched his patience as a professional hitman.

Tsuna and his guardians went to the second floor to look at what was going on already. They saw Reborn preparing himself to blow Natsu's room up.

"HHHHIIIIEEE! Reborn-san! Don't blow Natsu's room up!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna! That brat will NEVER wake up not unless you blow her room up."

"Oya~ Impressive... How could she still sleep PEACEFULLY after all the ruckus that she made?"

"Kamikorosu~!"

"Hibari-san! Please lower down your tonfas! I'm begging you! HIIIIEEE!"

"EXTREME!"

"Shut up, Lawn-head!"

"Maa~ Maa~ You guys..."

Reborn aimed for all the alarm clocks that are inside Natsu's room. He expertly hit nine alarm clocks. At the tenth alarm clock, Natsu woke up. She grabbed it and threw it outside her room then she went back to sleep.

Reborn almost got hit by the alarm clock in the face. Thanks to his reflexes, he was able to evade it. He won't be called the greatest hitman in the world if he got hit by the stupid alarm clock especially on the face.

"DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP, YOU IDIOT!" They all yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>Natsu is already in the airport fully dressed. She is a little bit tipsy because she was still sleepy. It was Bianchi who packed all of her belongings. It seems like Reborn and the others were able to complete the mission on waking Natsu up. She won't be standing if it wasn't for Tsuna who was holding her still.<p>

"Hey, sis, you alright?" Tsuna asked his sister.

Natsu only nodded. She doesn't want to go to Italy. She doesn't know why but she was afraid that if she goes there something might happen to her or there might be something that she might know. It was her grandfather's order so she doesn't have any choice but to follow.

They used the Vongola's private plane to go to Italy. During the entire trip, Natsu remained silent. The pain in her head is getting stronger and she is getting paler. Tsuna and the others noticed it. Tsuna went to his sister's side to comfort her. Natsu ignored all the people around her and just stared at the window, her mind is filled with all those strange visions that she had seen.

The moment they arrived in Italy, they were greeted by fifty mafia people under the Vongola Family. Dino was also there to greet and fetch Tsuna and the others up.

"Yo! Tsuna! How have you been?" Dino greeted Tsuna.

"I'm fine, Dino-nii. How about you?" Tsuna greeted back.

"Same as always."

Dino noticed Natsu and he stared at her. He heard about Giotto and Tsuna's sister but this is the first time that he saw her in person. He was completely shocked at the resemblance that she had towards Tsuna.

"Hm... You must be Tsuna's sister huh?"

Natsu glared at Dino. She was somehow irritated when she was addressed as "Tsuna's sister".

"The name's Natsu! Better remember that!" Natsu said to Dino in a cold manner that surprised everyone.

"Natsu! That was mean!" Tsuna scolded his sister.

"Giotto's sister this... Tsuna's sister that... I'm sick of people who only see me as YOUR sister and nothing else!" Natsu left the group and went to the limousine that was waiting for them.

"I-I'm sorry, Dino-nii!" Tsuna apologized to Dino.

"No... Don't worry Tsuna, it's my fault after all. I must have offended her without knowing. Hm... Shall we go? Your grandfather is already waiting for you in the mansion."

Tsuna nodded and they went to the Vongola Mansion.

The more they get near towards the mansion, the more the pain in Natsu's head is getting stronger and stronger.

"tch!" Natsu clutched her head. The pain never left her since she woke up from that bad dream.

"Natsu..." Tsuna said. It was completely obvious that he is worried towards his sister.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived in the mansion. They were greeted by a lot of people and they were given great accommodations. Most of the servants kept on staring at Natsu and some even whispered. This is the first time that they saw Natsu, their boss' little sister in person.<p>

"My~ so that's Lady Natsu. The Boss' little sister..." One maid said to her co-worker.

"The Boss' sister is so cute."

"What a lucky girl, just only because she is the Boss' sister, she is treated like a princess." One maid sneered at her.

For some reason, Natsu wants to kill all those people who kept on calling her "Giotto and Tsuna's sister". It was her grandfather's presence that stops her from doing so.

She visited Italy when she was still young. That was ten years ago when her father decided to have a vacation with his grandfather. Now, come to think of it, she doesn't remember the events that well.

"Welcome, children... Please make yourself at home, ok?" Timoteo said to all of them.

"Yes, grandpa..." Tsuna replied happily.

Natsu just remained silent. Her cheerful attitude is completely gone.

Giotto watched by his office's windows the arrival of his siblings. He noticed Natsu's odd behaviour but it was shoved at the back of his mind when more paperworks arrived for him to work in.

* * *

><p>It took weeks for the Vongola to recover from the recent surprise attack that they've received. They haven't completely recovered yet but that didn't mean that they are vulnerable to attacks now. With Giotto and his guardians back to their home base together with the Varia, the enemies have somehow remained silent... for the time being.<p>

A ball was set to happen tonight in the Vongola's Mansion Great Hall and everyone was required to attend. People from different rich and powerful families will attend the ball. When I say that everyone is required to attend, it means everyone including Natsu who hates formal parties.

Natsu was somehow back to normal when she heard that she must attend the ball. She was VERY reluctant on going to the ball.

"THERE'S NO WAY! I'LL ATTEND TO THAT BALL!" Natsu screamed at the top of her lungs while climbing a tree away from Bianchi and Lussuria's clutches.

"Mmmuuoo~ That can't be helped dear. YOU MUST attend no matter what!" Lussuria tried to grab Natsu's ankle which he successfully caught and pulled.

"Aaaaahhh...!" Natsu grabbed a tree branch but it broke and now she is in the merciful hands of Lussuria and Bianchi.

"COME ON! Why do I have to attend?" Natsu tried to break her arms free away from Lussuria's clutches.

"BECAUSE... it is a MUST!" Bianchi answered her.

Lussuria threw her in the big bathtub which is as big as a swimming pool that has flower petals on it then he left to prepare the clothes that Natsu must wear for the ball.

"I'll leave it all up to you, Bianchi-chan! Mwah~" Lussuria gave a flying kiss towards Bianchi.

"Sure, let me handle this, Luss-chan." Bianchi brought out a big brush, pink soap and shampoo.

Twenty maids are right behind Bianchi for back-up and another twenty maids for Lussuria's back-up.

"E-E-E-E-EEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Natsu's scream shook the entire mansion.

"Wao~"

"THAT WAS AN EXTREME SCREAM!"

"VVVVVOOOOIIII! WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Is that an emergency?" G asked Giotto almost in panic.

"Nah~ That was just Natsu taking a bath." Giotto replied.

* * *

><p>The night has come and the entire mansion was full of life. Popular people have come to the ball wearing formal clothes. Most of them greeted Tsuna and Natsu. All of them were happy to meet Tsuna and Natsu in person but in reality, they were only happy to meet Tsuna who was next in-line for becoming the boss. They were not happy to see Natsu. They only think of her as a burden to the Vongola and Giotto and Tsuna's sister only. The moment Giotto and Tsuna turned their backs, they would say all evil things towards Natsu.<p>

Natsu would hear all of that but she never told anyone, not even her own family. She went to the garden just to get some fresh air.

A woman in her thirties who was wearing a white gown went near her. She has long, silver hair that was tied in a pony tail and red eyes.

"Natsu, isn't it?" The woman asked her.

"Yes, what do you want? Did you come here to tell me that I am an eyesore to the family? " Natsu said in a cold manner.

The woman just smiled sweetly like a mother. "No... I came here to get some fresh air. I can't stand all those hypocrite people from inside. By the way, my name is Ishizu Vestale. I am Japanese but my husband is an Italian. Mind if we spend some time together?"

"Vestale? Isn't that the family that can almost rival up with the Vongola?"

"Haha... My~ aren't you giving us too much credit?"

The two had some bonding time together. Both of them were so comfortable at each other. Ishizu has somehow become a friend and a mother to Natsu. Out of all the visitors today that attended the party, only Ishizu got Natsu's trust.

Natsu decided to go back inside the mansion to look for her brothers. She bid goodbye to Ishizu and left. As Natsu ran back inside, Ishizu stared at her and gave a mysterious yet sad smile.

On her way inside the mansion, she heard some people having some conversation about the recent surprise attack on Vongola.

"Did you hear about the recent surprise attack?"

"I've heard about it. A lot of people died including Professor Giomar and Professor Vitale."

"Ah~ Such a waste, both of them were such genius people. It's such a waste that both of them died."

Natsu trembled in fear and the pain in her head returned. The pain was beyond than normal. She clutched her head with both of her hands and ran away, away from the mansion, away from all of her loved ones. She left crying.

Giotto saw his sister crying and running away. He tried to chase her but many people were blocking his way. All of them wanted to gain his favour.

"_Damn it! Get out of the way! Natsu!" (Giotto's thoughts)_

* * *

><p>A heavy rainstorm poured down. Natsu was walking in the streets aimlessly. She finally remembered everything... about the so-called kidnapping incident ten years ago. She finally understood where that hatred towards her family came from.<p>

"It was them... Giomar and Vitale... They were the ones who were experimenting on me ten years ago. Those people... who were working under VONGOLA!" Natsu cried in pain as she remembered all of the sufferings and pain that she suffered and experience.

"Natsu~..."

Natsu turned around and her eyes widened in shock. She saw Kiyomi stretching her right hand towards her. Beside her was Irue. Both of them were smiling at her.

"Come... Natsu... You've had us waiting for too long..."

* * *

><p><strong>Terminologies:<strong>

Perso – Italian of Lost

Memoria – Italian of Memory

(I got all of that in the google translate...tee-hee!)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>OMG! OMG! **OMG!**

Thank you for your reviews **Pineapple the Fourth**, **XFranLover666X94**, and **MusicOfMadness**!

**XFranLover666X94: **The truth is that I wanted to answer all of your questions but if I answer even just one of it, I'll be telling spoilers and I know that you readers don't like spoilers that's why... **I'M SO SORRY! (ToT) **but don't worry the answer will come out for about 2-3 chapters from this chapter. I think... :)

Please read and review everyone!


	16. Chapter 15: The Kidnapping Incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Kidnapping Incident, 10 years ago<strong>

A five-year old Natsu was riding in a car together with her father, mother, and brothers. They were in Italy to visit their grandfather and to stay for a vacation. Iemitsu was driving the car. Beside him was his wife, Nana. The children were sitting on the back namely the ten-year old Ieyasu and the five-year old Tsuna and Natsu. Natsu was busy sticking her face on the car's glass window. She adored the sceneries outside the car.

"WAH! So this is Italy, Dad?" Natsu asked Iemitsu with a big, sparkly eyes and wide smile.

"Yes, Natsu-chan... Did you like it?"

"Mmm~!" Natsu nodded and she went back looking at the scenery.

Ieyasu and Tsuna kept on watching Natsu. It makes them happy to see Natsu smiling.

When the Sawada Family reached the Vongola Mansion, they were greeted by Timoteo and his servants at the front door.

Timoteo greeted them and he was so happy to spend his time together with his grandchildren. After all, this is the first time that he met his grandchildren.

"You must be Ieyasu, eh?" Timoteo patted Ieyasu's head then he turned to look at Tsuna.

"And you must be Tsuna..." He patted Tsuna's head as well then he turned to look at Natsu but he was surprised that no little girl appeared before him.

Iemitsu and the others kept on looking for Natsu. They were all surprised when they heard a loud "WOAH!" behind Timoteo.

Timoteo turned around to see one little girl who look exactly like Tsuna. Her mouth formed an "o" shaped and her eyes kept on scanning the door and the doorframe.

"WOAH! Dad! Is there a giant monster living here? I'm gonna go hunt one!" Natsu kept on jumping. She was waiting for the door to be opened.

Timoteo chuckled at his granddaughter's antics. "Haha... What an energetic child... I'm sorry dear, but there is no giant monster living in there, only me and some people who are working under me."

Natsu looked up. She felt something warm touch her head. What she saw was her grandfather's face smiling down at her warmly. She gave a big grin then she held unto her grandfather's hand.

Timoteo ordered his servants to take their belongings to their rooms then he became the personal tour guide to the children. He gave them a tour to the mansion since Iemitsu and Nana went out somewhere leaving the children to Timoteo so that they could bond with their grandfather.

Natsu kept on asking questions about different stuffs in the mansion. The whole mansion was filled with her voice and nothing else.

While touring the mansion, Timoteo, Ieyasu, Tsuna and Natsu came across with the two scientists who belong to the Research Department of Vongola namely Professor Giomar and Professor Vitale.

"Hooo~ Are they your grandchildren, Timoteo?" Giomar asked Timoteo. He is a friend of Timoteo who was still the Boss of Vongola during this time.

Timoteo nodded and he introduced his grandchildren one by one to them.

Vitale leaned closer to have a good look with Ieyasu.

"W-What is it?" Ieyasu asked Vitale.

Vitale rubbed his chin. "So you're Ieyasu... the next Vongola Boss... Hahaha... I'm sure the people will gladly accept you as the next boss. Hm, you and Xanxus must be at the same age."

After a little bit of conversation, Giomar and Vitale left. Timoteo let his grandchildren roam around the mansion to play.

Ieyasu and Tsuna went back to their rooms to play some video games.

Natsu kept on running around the mansion until she reached the garden outside of it. She tried to pick some roses but she got herself hurt by the thorns.

"Ow..." Natsu sucked her index finger that got hurt.

"Are you alright?" Natsu turned around to see a girl with short brown hair.

Natsu nodded and the girl took her hand to put some band-aid.

"Hey! Irue! Are you here?" A girl with long black hair suddenly appeared from the bushes.

She eyed Natsu from head to toe then she asked her in a demanding way on who is Natsu. "Who are you?"

"Ah...! My name's Natsuyume Sawada." Natsu introduced herself then bowed.

The black-haired girl put her left hand on her hips. "Natsuyume, huh? What a mouthful! I'll just call you Natsu. By the way, I'm Kiyomi and that girl beside you is Irue. Nice to meet you!"

"Are you two living here?" Natsu asked them both.

"Yes, something like that, My mother is working here as a maid while Kiyomi's uncle is working here as a CEDEF officer." Irue answered Natsu's question.

The three girls became best friends in such a short time because the three of them shared a lot in common. Hours later, Ieyasu and Tsuna appeared before them looking for Natsu.

Meanwhile, In Timoteo's office, He was having a heated conversation between Giomar and Vitale.

"I told you that research is already banned and the Vongola will never support that research! Creating multiple personalities? That's just plain rubbish!" Timoteo slammed his hands on his desk.

"But Timoteo! If that can be proven..." Giomar tried to reason to Timoteo.

"Enough! Leave! Don't you dare speak of this to me again! The research itself is too dangerous!"

Giomar and Vitale left his office. As they walk through the hallways, they saw Natsu playing with Irue, Kiyomi, and her brothers.

Vitale sighed. "Well, are you going to stop now, eh, Giomar?"

"Heh! Of course not! As if I'll listen to Timoteo. Hm... I think I found a nice experimental subject for this research."

"Huh? Who?"

"Timoteo's granddaughter..."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Listen, Ieyasu and Tsuna have great roles to fulfil in Vongola but how about that girl? She is just nothing so to make herself useful to us, why don't we make her as an experimental subject? She will be useful to the "Family" that way. Hehehe..."

"Alright, if that's what you want but how are you going to get her? If the Boss and the others finds out about this you and I won't be getting out so easily."

"I've had all of that planned. I want you to hire some men. We will make it look like a kidnapping incident. That's all."

The two plotted every details on how to kidnap Natsu without Timoteo and the others knowing.

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsu, Irue, and Kiyomi went together with Irue's mom to go some shopping. Natsu used this chance to explore the city more. The three girls were walking side by side when a black car suddenly appeared from nowhere. Men wearing black suits came out of the car and they tried to grab Natsu away from the group.<p>

"AAAAHHHH!" Natsu screamed. She punched and kicked the man who was grabbing her but that didn't hurt the man.

"Natsu! Let go of her!" Irue and Kiyomi jumped towards the man who was holding Natsu. They pulled the man's face and mouth.

Natsu bit the man's hand just to escape but that didn't affect the kidnapper that much.

"ARGH! Get those other pip-squeaks as well!" the man ordered his comrades.

Irue's mom saw everything. She tried to help the children but she was just pushed away. There are some people who witnessed the entire kidnapping scene but they were too afraid to help.

In the end, Kiyomi and Irue were also caught together with Natsu. Irue's mom reported all of this to Timoteo, her boss, the moment she went back to the Vongola Mansion.

Ieyasu and Tsuna were completely shocked to know that their sister was kidnapped.

Nana cried. She was worried about her daughter's safety.

Timoteo and Iemitsu dispatched an entire search unit to look for the people who kidnapped Natsu, Irue and Kiyomi.

Meanwhile, Natsu woke up lying on the operation table. Her hands and feet were completely tied down. She looked left and right and she saw her friends lying on the operation table beside her. Different cords were connected to their head and body. She tried to break free but it was all useless.

"Hehe..."

She heard a man's laugh then she saw the two scientists whom she had met yesterday in the Vongola Mansion. She was completely terrified. She began to cry and she started to call her family.

"Aaaaahhh! Otou-san! Okaa-san! Oji-san! Ieyasu-nii! Tsuna-nii! Help me! Where are you? Aaaaahhh...!" Natsu tried to break free from all of the cords that were connected to her.

"Silence! If you want to become useful to the Vongola then stay still!" Giomar scolded Natsu.

"STOP IT ALREADY! CAN'T YOU SEE? SHE'S IN PAIN!" Irue screamed from her resting place.

"WHY YOU! NNNNAAAAATTTTTSSSSSUUUU~!" Kiyomi screamed as she tried to break free from the belts that are holding her still.

"GGGGGGYYYYYYAAAAAHHHH...!" Natsu screamed in pain.

For days, weeks, and months, the procedure was repeated countless times. The words "If you want to become useful to the Vongola..." were repeated to her again and again until she blamed her entire family from all of the pain and sufferings that she had experienced. She began to hate them and that caused her break down which resulted for her to create another personality which will be known as "Dark Natsu" in the future.

Irue and Kiyomi suffered the same thing but they were branded us "failed experiments". They may have been failed experiments but during the experimentation, they gained power that is beyond normal. After seeing Natsu suffer and hurt by their own family member and being treated like a guinea pig, they began to hate the Vongola. There was one time after Natsu's breakdown that she kept on chanting "Destroy Vongola" like a crazy person. The two swore that they will destroy the Vongola someday and kill the people who did those experimentations to them.

Giomar and Vitale decided to sell Irue and Kiyomi's body parts since they were just failed experiments. When Natsu found that out, she went on a rampage. Her power had awakened and she destroyed the laboratory where they have been experimented at. Dark flames surrounded her body and she killed the people who tried to lay a finger on her friends. Giomar and Vitale were completely afraid of her. They couldn't believe on what their research had created. They had created a monster. The two began to flee leaving all of the people behind. They never told anyone about this incident.

Timoteo and Iemitsu have finally discovered on who kidnapped Natsu. It was reported that it was the doings of some rival family. The person who reported it to them was working under Giomar's orders. Just to save his master's skin, he lied towards their original boss. He told them about the laboratory where Natsu, Irue and Kiyomi were being held captive. Timoteo and Iemitsu went to the so-called laboratory together with their selected men.

Due to Natsu's rampage, Irue and Kiyomi were able to break free. They stopped Natsu from destroying the entire laboratory. They succeeded on stopping Natsu but the explosions on the laboratory were non-stop. Natsu have somehow become lifeless and emotionless after the rampage. Irue held Natsu's hand and they began to run away. They ran through the hallways until they saw the elevator that will lead them outside. They were chased by some men who were planning to kill them.

"Natsu! This way!"

"Hurry!"

"..."

"tch! There's so many of them!"

Irue reached the elevator and she pushed Natsu inside it. She cupped Natsu's face with both of her hands to have Natsu looking at her.

"Natsu, listen! You have to survive no matter what! Ok? Don't worry it's going to be alright. Once you reached the surface you'll be safe."

Irue hit the first floor button and gets off the elevator. She looked at Natsu over her shoulder one last time and gave her a smile. She joined Kiyomi who was fighting those men who were chasing them despite her tiny features. Kiyomi looked at Natsu who was inside the elevator and gave her warm yet sad smile then she resumed fighting.

As the elevator closes, Natsu watched her friends fighting against hundreds of men. Tears began to appear in her eyes. She stretched her right hand and started to run towards them.

"IRUE~! KIYOMI~!"

Irue and Kiyomi were completely surrounded by hundreds of men. Now that Natsu is already safe. The two have unleashed their newly discovered powers and killed all of the men who were chasing them.

The laboratory was now in flames. The moment Natsu went out of the elevator, she was completely surrounded by the fire. In the middle of it, she kept on crying. She was calling her family countless of times.

"OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN! IEYASU-NII! TSUNA-NII! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Iemitsu appeared from the flames fully soaked in water. "NATSU!"

He picked up Natsu and he wrapped his wet blazer unto his daughter's tiny body then they went out of the laboratory.

His other comrades searched for Irue and Kiyomi but they didn't find them. It has been reported that both of them died in the laboratory.

Unknown to them, Irue and Kiyomi were able to come out of the laboratory alive but they didn't return to the Vongola's side any longer. They have been found by another girl who has a striking resemblance to Natsu's appearance and voice. They decided to start living with that girl's family and during those times, they trained themselves to become stronger so that someday they will be able to reunite with Natsu and destroy the Vongola.

Natsu heard about her friends' death. It hurts her a lot. The pain was too much until she can't take it any longer and her memories about the incident started to fade. Time came, she forgot about that memory and she lived a normal life like how she used to before the so-called kidnapping incident. Her family decided to keep it from her because they were all afraid that if Natsu remembered it all, her smile would disappear and worst, they might lose her.

* * *

><p>Natsu was surprised to see Kiyomi alive. She heard it from Irue that she's alive but that didn't stop her from getting surprised.<p>

"Come... Natsu... You've had us waiting for too long..." Kiyomi stretched her right hand towards Natsu.

Natsu took the offered hand then Kiyomi and Irue took her to the place where they are living. She was given a spare of dry clothes for her to change to. It was silent at first, then Natsu began talking.

"Why didn't you contact me for ten years?" Natsu asked both of them.

Irue answered her question. "That is because we are preparing to destroy the Vongola."

"We searched and looked for people who have grudges against the Vongola and we made an army, an alliance, out of it. Everything is fully prepared. The only thing that we lack is a leader." Kiyomi supplied Natsu with more information.

"A Leader?" Natsu pondered.

"Yes, a leader, someone that will lead us. Irue and I don't have the ability. We don't have the charisma to become one but there is one who can." Kiyomi said.

"Who?" Natsu asked coldly.

"You... Natsu..." Irue answered. "We want you to become our leader. Please join us, if there is someone here who hates the Vongola more than anybody else that would have been you."

Consumed by anger and hate, Natsu agreed to Irue and Kiyomi's request. She gave an evil smile.

"Hehehe... Fine, I'll become your leader. After all, I'm sick of living under their shadows! Hahaha... All of them will pay! ALL OF THEM! Hahahaha..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Mmmmuuuuooooo~... I hope this chapter answered some of your questions.

Thank you for your reviews **Pineapple the Fourth**, **MusicOfMadness**, and **XFranLover666X94**!

**XFranLover666X94: **I might tell hints... but it depends on the question... tee-hee! :)

Please read and review everyone! *bows*


	17. Chapter 16: The Vongola's Black Sheep

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

"Hehehe... Fine, I'll become your leader. After all, I'm sick of living under their shadows! Hahaha... All of them will pay! ALL OF THEM! Hahahaha..."

"Are you sure about this Natsu? There will be no turning back once you join us. Your family will be the enemy." Irue warned Natsu.

Natsu stopped laughing then she smiled sadly. Tears began to appear in her eyes. "Yes, I know that it will be them who will be our enemy but what can I do? They toyed with my life. They kept this from me for 10 years. For ten years, I've endured living under their shadows! I've had enough!"

"Natsu..." Irue and Kiyomi murmured at the same time.

* * *

><p>Natsu left Irue and Kiyomi's place after plotting the next attack on the Vongola. The next fight won't be easy any longer especially with her two brothers and their guardians present. Top it off with the Varia's manpower. The next battle won't be a walk in the park. She told them all about the fighting abilities of everyone whom she knows and their weaknesses. No matter what happens, she will do everything in her power to make all of them suffer.<p>

The rain stopped for a moment then it came back again. Natsu was completely soaked once again. She was walking in the streets when she heard a familiar voice that called her.

"NATSU!"

Natsu turned around then she saw Giotto running towards her completely soaked as well.

*huff huff* "Natsu, where have you been? All of us had been worried sick about you!" Giotto grabbed Natsu's shoulder and shook her slightly.

Natsu kept on staring on her brother's face. _"This is the person who has been loved, respected and protected by everyone... I HATE HIM!"_

"Don't worry, Ieyasu-nii... I just went outside to get some fresh air but a heavy rainstorm came and now I'm completely soaked. Hahaha..." Natsu smiled towards her brother.

Giotto let go of his sister's shoulder then he held her wrist. They went back to the mansion silently.

Giotto noticed through his hyper intuition that there is something wrong with Natsu but he kept quiet about it.

Natsu ignored her brother's presence on the way. All of the negative feelings that she felt before was still there. She fought the urge of swatting her brother's hand on her wrist.

When they arrived in the mansion, the ball had already ended. Tsuna and the others have gathered around them and they bombarded Natsu with questions.

"VOI! What's wrong with you?" Squalo shouted but he was completely worried when Natsu disappeared. He just won't admit it.

"Muuoo~ Where have you been Natsu-chan?" Lussuria asked Natsu with concern.

"Don't go outside without telling anyone, thrash!" Xanxus scolded Natsu.

"Natsu, where did you go?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

Natsu kept on staring on the floor. She doesn't want to see her family. She was still angry at them for hiding the truth from her. She doesn't even want to hear their voices.

"Natsu..." Giotto called unto his sister to get her attention.

Natsu looked up at Giotto. Both of them locked their eyes with each other.

Giotto saw pain, sadness, and hurt in Natsu's eyes.

Tears began to appear in Natsu's eyes and she smiled sadly. The next thing she knew her vision turned black.

"NATSU!" They all shouted at the same time.

Giotto caught his sister who had lost consciousness. He carried her bridal-style and brought her to her room. He had asked Bianchi to replace Natsu's clothes which Bianchi did.

* * *

><p>After Natsu lost consciousness, Tsuna and the others went to their rooms to get some sleep. Tsuna lied on his bed but he can't sleep. He kept on staring to the ceiling. He can't forget his sister's facial expression before she lost consciousness. By that time, he already knows it, that Natsu had regained her memories. He's thinking on how to say all of this to Giotto. While thinking, he fell asleep. His Hyper Intuition tells him that something bad will happen. It was not only him who had that kind of feeling even his older brother, Giotto had that kind of feeling.<p>

* * *

><p>Giotto was in Natsu's room. He was watching her sleep. He was thinking on what really happened on Natsu. He saw her left the mansion crying during the ball. He can't help himself but get worried on his sister's state and the sad smile that Natsu gave them before she lost consciousness that had him worried. A knock on the door disturbed his thinking. He went to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Alaude outside.<p>

"Alaude, what's up?" Giotto asked.

"I have come back from my investigation. There is something you need to know. Can I talk to you in your office? This is very important, Giotto."

Giotto looked at his sister over his shoulders then he nodded. He left Natsu's room and went to his office together with Alaude.

The moment the door was closed, Natsu opened her eyes. She stared at the door and she gave a malicious smile.

"No matter what you do now, brother, it's too late. You... and the people who support you... will die... Hehehe..."

Natsu stared on the ceiling as she remembered that tomorrow at midnight, they will start their attack on the Vongola and she will be the one who will kill Giotto.

A part of her wants to stop but her anger and hatred were too great that she can't stop herself from hurting her family. She drifted back to sleep as she remembered her past sufferings.

* * *

><p>In Giotto's office, Giotto was standing behind his desk. His hands were on the desk. Between his hands, a piece of paper was lying there which contains Alaude's investigations about the kidnapping incident. His eyes widened and his whole body trembled as he read the contents of the paper. He almost broke down when he found out the truth on what really happened on Natsu back then.<p>

"It... can't be... the people... who hurt... and toyed... Natsu and her friends' life... were... our very own... family members?" Giotto shook his head as he stared angrily at the paper.

Alaude just stared at his boss. He doesn't know how to comfort him. Even, he got surprised on the results of his investigations.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Giotto swiped his hands violently on the desk which caused for all of the objects on the desk to fall. Some were thrown by him due to anger.

"I'll bring the witness tomorrow. Just get some rest, Giotto." Alaude said as he went to the door. He looked at Giotto over his shoulder last then he left.

Giotto stared at the picture frame that fell on the floor. It contains a picture of him, Tsuna, Natsu, Irue, and Kiyomi when they were still children. They were smiling happily in the picture. He picked up the frame and stared at it. One of his free hands ran through his hair as one tear escaped in his eye.

"_Is this the reason why? Why you want to destroy the Vongola, Kiyomi? Is this also the reason why you are in so much pain, huh, Natsu?"_

He had a feeling that after that night. Everything will change.

* * *

><p>The sun had risen which brought another day to everyone. Everything was somehow normal. Lambo's noise can be heard everywhere in the mansion which caused everyone to rise from their deep slumber.<p>

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! THE GREAT LAMBO IS HUNGRY!"

A door was slammed open which happens to be the door in Gokudera's room. He went out of his room and shouted for everyone to hear.

"SHUT UP! STUPID COW!"

Seconds later, Ryohei appeared scratching his head. "EXTREME! YOU'RE TOO NOISY, OCTOPUS-HEAD!"

"SHUT UP TOO! LAWN-HEAD! LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"GYAH! STUPIDERA IS AWAKE!" Lambo screamed.

Gokudera went to where Lambo is and he grabbed his tail which had the poor kid hanging. "Utter another word dumb-cow and you'll be sorry!"

Lambo started to tear up.

Ryohei went to help Lambo. "Let go of him, octopus-head. That's EXTREMELY mean! He's just a kid!"

Gokudera and Ryohei had some glaring contest.

*yawn* "Oya~ It's too early for you guys to be shouting." Mukuro said as he suddenly appeared.

"I'll bite all of you to death for disturbing the peace here." Hibari appeared with his tonfas ready to bite everyone to death.

"Kufufu... Hot-headed are we?" Mukuro taunted as he spared a glance on Hibari.

"Shut up, pineapple-head." Hibari countered.

Mukuro twitched in anger then he brought out his trident. "Kufufu... You'll deeply regret that, herbivore."

A metallic sound came from Hibari's tonfa and Mukuro's trident as the two kept on fighting with each other. This caused Tsuna and Yamamoto to wake up.

"Haha... So everyone had finally awakened!" Yamamoto said as he walked towards the group.

"HHHIIIEEE! Everyone! Please stop fighting!" Tsuna shouted as he gripped his hair.

With Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo's shouting together with Mukuro and Hibari's fight top it off with Tsuna's girly shriek, everyone living in the mansion woke up.

Giotto's guardians appeared one by one outside of their rooms.

"Gah! Kids these days!" G complained.

"That's why I hate brats." Lampo added.

"Haha... They're so lively!" Asari laughed.

*yawn* Knuckles yawned

"Hn~ Too noisy..." Alaude said as he yawned.

"Nufufu... Can't those brats shut up?" Daemon said as he brought out his weapon.

"Haha..." Giotto laughed as he looked at his brother's so-called misery.

All of them started to go to the dining room to eat their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Natsu opened her door slightly. She looked at her brothers and to their guardians. All of them were so happy which made her sick. She glared at them. She hates them so much up to the point that she wants them dead. A slight movement beside her door caught her attention. She looked beside it and she was surprised to see Reborn having his back lean on the wall beside her door. His fedora was tilted to cover his eyes. At the front view, his eyes can't be seen but at the sides, it can be seen. She saw Reborn's eyes looking at her.<p>

Reborn was studying Natsu's strange behaviour. He was completely worried as well when Natsu disappeared on the ball but he was hiding his emotions and he won't let anyone know that he was worried about her even Natsu herself.

"It seems like I don't need to wake you up." Reborn smirked.

"What do you want? If you have nothing important to say, get lost." Natsu said coldly as she glared at Reborn.

Reborn stopped smirking and he straightened himself. He looked at Natsu's eyes seriously.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened to you last night?"

"It's none of your business!" Natsu looked away from Reborn's eyes.

"tch!"

Natsu tried to slam the door shut but Reborn's hands prevent it from happening.

Reborn tried to push his way in Natsu's room but she was too stubborn to let him pass.

The two had some glaring contest first before Reborn tore his gaze away from Natsu.

"Get yourself ready and eat some breakfast. Your brothers are waiting." Reborn said as he left Natsu alone.

Natsu closed her door and locked it. She had her back on the door and she began to cry. "If only you weren't on brother's side..." *hic*

Unknown to them, Xanxus saw the entire exchange which had him crushed the glass of wine which he had been holding.

* * *

><p>The breakfast ended with no casualties thanks to Timoteo's interference. Natsu went out to the woods to have some walk. She was wearing a red sleeveless top with a white coat on it, black frilly skirt and black sandals with two-inch heels. Her hair was hung loose but it was curled on the tips. She was enjoying her walk in the woods when a snap on the twig had her attention. She looked around and she saw Tsuna who was standing near a tree.<p>

Natsu smiled at Tsuna. "Hello, Tsuna-nii..."

Tsuna was having doubts on getting near on his sister but he still went near her. "Natsu..."

"What brings you here, Tsuna-nii? I'm quite impressed that Gokudera isn't by your side now. He is your... what... rightfully, trusted, righ-hand man?" Natsu giggled to lighten the mood.

"Natsu... I'll go directly to the point. What happened to you last night?" Tsuna asked.

Natsu stopped giggling. "First, Reborn and now, you, Tsuna-nii? I just went outside to get some fresh air. Is there something wrong by doing that?"

"You said that you just went outside to get some fresh air but why are you crying?"

Natsu glared at her brother. "Tsuna-nii, did somebody told you to mind your own business?"

"Natsu... Have you remembered something?"

A strange gleam appeared in Natsu's eyes as she glared at her brother. She asked him in a cold voice. "Remember "WHAT" exactly, Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna was taken aback by Natsu's cold tone against him.

Natsu walked towards her brother so that she could be standing beside him. She smiled evilly and asked him a question.

"Neh~ Tsuna-nii... I have a question for you."

"What?" Tsuna looked at Natsu.

"If Ieyasu-nii and I are in a battle, who are you going to side with?"

"Wha-what?" Tsuna was completely shocked by Natsu's question.

"Which side will you take on? Who are you going to choose? Ieyasu-nii or Me?" Natsu stared at Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna was completely shocked at Natsu's question. He doesn't know what to answer. They are both his siblings and he loved them both equally. If that thing would happen, he won't know what to do.

"Ah... I-I..." Tsuna stuttered.

Natsu stared at Tsuna's eyes.

He was saved from giving answers when Gokudera called him.

"Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna and Natsu snapped both of their heads towards Gokudera who was running towards them.

*huff huff* "Jyuudaime! Your brother called you for a meeting! You must come no matter what happens he said! Everyone is already there!" Gokudera said to Tsuna.

"Heh~" Natsu smiled which caught Tsuna and Gokudera's attention.

"Natsu... I..." Tsuna began to answer.

Natsu shook her head. "Tsuna-nii, you must go to the meeting now. Everyone's waiting for you."

Tsuna had doubts of leaving his sister. "What about you? Come with us, Natsu."

Tsuna offered one of his hands. Natsu stared at it then she laughed. "Haha... Tsuna-nii, didn't you hear what Gokudera said? He said that Ieyasu-nii called YOU for a meeting, not ME or BOTH OF US. ok? Haha..."

Tsuna looked at his sister sadly which Gokudera noticed. This was not the Natsu that he knows. Who is this person? He thought.

Natsu began to push Tsuna on his way. She smiled brightly towards her brother. "Oh! Come on! Tsuna-nii! Go... Everyone is waiting. Please go, I'll be alright. I'm no longer a child anyway."

Tsuna sighed and began to walk alongside Gokudera. They went to the meeting room where everyone is waiting.

"Is everything alright, Jyuudaime?"

"Yeah... Don't worry Gokudera-kun... Everything's fine."

Gokudera looked at Natsu over his shoulder one last time then he followed Tsuna. He was completely worried when Natsu disapperead in the ball. It's not only him who noticed Natsu's disappearance. Everyone noticed it. They even saw Natsu left the ball crying. He wanted to ask her what happened but he didn't get a chance to ask her.

Natsu was left in the woods alone. She stared at the sky and tears began to fell from her eyes. She closed her eyes and wiped her tears. When she opened her eyes again, her caramel-colored eyes turned into dark-ones and a dark sky flame started to appear on her forehead.

"I know which side you will take, Tsuna-nii. Your eyes told me everything. You'll take Ieyasu-nii's side. That means you will die alongside him together with your friends."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the meeting room, Giotto handed a copy of Alaude's investigation to everyone to see. The Varia, CEDEF, Timoteo and his guardians, Tsuna and his guardians, Giotto's guardians and the Arcobalenos who just arrived were present in the meeting.<p>

Alaude brought out the witness who knew everything. The witness that he brought was the man who lied to Iemitsu and Timoteo that Natsu and her friends were kidnapped by a rival family just to save Professor Giomar's skin. He spilled everything that he knew which had him received a punch from Iemitsu and a glare from Timoteo.

The man was sent flying to the wall due to strong impact.

"You! How dare you lie from us! Ten years! For 10 years, you kept this from us! You Bastard!" Iemitsu tried to punch the man's face again but Colonello and Lal stopped him.

Even, Giotto was itching to punch the man's face.

"By the gods..." Knuckles said

Asari clenched his paper. "Giotto... This explains everything on why Kiyomi wants to destroy Vongola."

"I can't believe that this happened under my reign. This was all my fault. If only I had kept watch on them." Timoteo said as he covered his face with his hands. The sudden revelation was too much. His guardians went to his side just to comfort him.

Basil stared at the paper. He remembered Kiyomi's last words to him

"_Leave the Vongola Famiglia now or else I'll end up killing you, Basil."_

Tsuna noticed Basil's expression. He began to speak towards him. "Basil, if you want to leave then leave. I know that fighting your cousin will be hard. It's not that I don't want you here. It's just that I don't want you to get hurt. I even started to like her like a sister even though our meeting was just short. You don't have to force yourself from fighting her."

"No! Tsunayoshi-dono! I will not leave the Vongola! There is no way I will betray you and everyone! If I have to fight Kiyomi then so be it, I will fight her! I've considered the Vongola as my most precious family and I will not let her destroy the family despite all the things that happened!" Basil said as he stood from his chair.

Some people were caught surprised by Basil's sudden outburst. Giotto, Tsuna, Timoteo and Iemitsu were happy that Basil didn't abandon the family.

The mood in the meeting room turned dark once again when Tsuna revealed something which everyone didn't expect.

"Brother... Natsu... She... She might have regained her memories already." Tsuna told everyone.

"What?" Iemitsu screamed in shock even Timoteo was caught off guard.

Everyone looked at Tsuna in disbelief. The last thing that they ever want to happen is for Natsu to remember all of that horrible experience.

"Jyuu-Jyuudaime! For real?" Gokudera asked in disbelief as he broke the silence in the room.

"Oya~ Oya~ Now, that's a bad joke, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"If what Tsuna is saying is true then that explains Natsu's strange behaviour." Reborn said.

"Natsu's strange behaviour?" Luce asked Reborn.

Reborn nodded. "Earlier before breakfast, I saw her watching over her brothers and their guardians. The way she looked at all of you, it tells everyone that she wants all of you dead. That includes me as well."

"If that scum regained her memories and she happened to meet those thrashes who are supposed to be dead when she left the mansion last night who knows what kind of evil thinking she has now in her mind." Xanxus told everyone. He was also one of those people who were completely worried with Natsu when she disappeared but he just won't... WON'T admit it.

Giotto weighed what everyone said.

"_If Natsu regained her memories and she met her supposed-to-be dead friends like what Xanxus said, there is a possibility that she might..."_

Giotto shook his head. He couldn't finish that thought. The last thing that he ever wants to happen is to see Natsu betray them. He shook his head once again to clear his thoughts.

"Alright! Since we don't know when they will attack us again and where is their hideout. The only thing that we could do is too strengthen our defenses." Giotto told everyone.

Everyone nodded in this decision.

"Tsuna, you and your guardians will guard the right side of the Vongola HQ. All enemies that attack that side will be under your disposal." Giotto ordered Tsuna.

"Yes, Brother!" Tsuna replied and his guardians nodded.

"The Left side will be under your care Xanxus!" (Giotto)

"Hmph! You don't have to tell, scum!"

"Mmmmuuuooo~ so we will not do any assassination mission? BORING!" Lussuria whined

"VOI! Stop your whining, Lussuria!"

"Ushishi... what a boring task."

"That can't be helped, Bel-sempai. If only we knew where the enemy is hiding we could have been deployed to perform an assassination mission." Fran said in a monotonous tone.

"Boss..." (Levi)

Giotto sighed then he gave orders to Reborn and to his fellow arcobalenos.

"Reborn, you and the others will protect the rear side."

Reborn tilted his fedora as a sign of salute.

"Roger that!" Colonello said.

Giotto looked at his father and grandfather then he gave an order.

"The entire CEDEF except Colonello and Granpa's guardians will guard the inside of the headquarters in case some enemies will be able to infiltrate inside. On the other hand, me and my guardians will guard the front side. That is all dismissed."

Everyone nodded and left the meeting room. The entire day was spent preparing for the upcoming battle who knows when will happen. Their boxes and weapons were being prepared. Some of it was being improved by Verde. Everyone was so busy that they didn't noticed Natsu in the woods sending information to Kiyomi and Irue about everyone's fighting abilities and weaknesses. Just as how they were preparing for battle, the other side was also preparing for their upcoming attack.

Natsu snapped her phone closed after sending all of the needed information. "I guess this will become a bloody war, Ieyasu-nii... no... I mean... Giotto Vongola. Hehehe..."

* * *

><p>The night has come and it will be just a few minutes more before midnight. Some people were resting and some were roaming around doing their guard duty.<p>

Natsu changed her clothing. She wore a long-sleeved, short, black kimono with red and yellow floral patterns on it. A red ribbon was attached on her back and she was wearing a knee-high, black boots. Her hair was tied in a pony tail using a red lace. Some of her hair fell on the side of her face. Two short swords were attached on her back and her box weapons were on her sides.

She received a message from Kiyomi in her phone that they are ready to attack any time as long as she gave the signal.

Irue and Kiyomi's forces have completely surrounded the Vongola HQ. They used the woods to hide their presence from the enemies' sight. They were waiting for Natsu's signal to start their surprise attack. Natsu suggested on attacking in the midnight and as soon as possible because she knows that her brothers wouldn't expect a sudden surprise attack AGAIN.

Natsu moved carefully in the shadows so that no one will notice her. She went to Giotto's room to assassinate her own brother. She twisted the doorknob and went inside. When she got there, the room was completely dark. The lights were turned off. She unsheathed one of her short swords and went to the bed. Her eyes have adjusted in the dark and she could see her brother lying on the bed sleeping. She held her sword with two hands and raised it above her brother's chest.

Giotto was sleeping soundly without knowing that Natsu was standing beside him trying to kill him.

"_The sooner you die, the easier for us to destroy the Vongola! If only you weren't the Boss... Goodbye, Ieyasu-nii!" _(Natsu's thoughts)

Natsu stabbed Giotto on the chest.

Giotto woke up in his dying will mode and he caught Natsu's blade with both of his hands. The sky flames in his forehead and hands that kept on flickering provided light in the room. He saw Natsu in her dying will mode as well but the flames that appeared in her forehead were dark flames. He felt that it was also a sky flame but it turned dark. He concluded that it must have turned dark because of Natsu's emotions.

"What are you doing?" Giotto said as he gritted his teeth. He was stopping Natsu's blade from reaching his chest.

Natsu sneered and she said coldly. "Isn't it obvious? Killing my brother! No... more like... Killing the Boss of Vongola!"

Giotto rose from his bed and pushed Natsu and her weapon away from him. He glared at Natsu. He could see that she is no longer the same as she was before.

"How could you do this?" Giotto asked his sister angrily. He was so furious on his sister's actions yet confused and shocked.

Dark flames started to appear in Natsu's right hand.

"Go ask those two professors who experimented on me and my friends in the afterlife!" Natsu snarled at Giotto and she threw the dark fireball towards him.

Giotto's eyes widened on what Natsu said.

The attack caused an explosion and it destroyed half of Giotto's room.

"What was that?" One of the guards on duty said in panic.

Tsuna and the others went out of their rooms after hearing the explosion.

"SHIT! The explosion came from Giotto's room!" G cursed as he started running towards Giotto's room.

"Go on to your positions!" Iemitsu ordered everyone.

"I've never thought that they will attack this early, kora~!" Colonello complained as he ran towards his position.

"Where's Natsu?" Tsuna asked in his dying will mode.

"Hehehe... That's the signal! Let us go! We have some Vongola pigs to exterminate!" Kiyomi ordered everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm sorry for the long update. Some shocking revelations in my life had me loose the will to write this story then my internet connection is acting stupid and worst, I'm experiencing some writer's block syndrome. (T_T) But don't worry, I'm starting to recover now. *smiles* Since today is my birthday, I have decided to update! Tee-hee! I hope you would like this chapter. *bows*

Thank you for your reviews **kuroitsubasa24**, **XFranLover666X94**, and **Pineapple the Fourth**!

**XFranLover666X94:** I have no other choice but to make Natsu evil. It is needed on the plot. The title itself speaks everything. There's a possibility that she might fight Tsuna in the future.


	18. Chapter 17: Surprise Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Surprise Attack<strong>

The Vongola HQ was under attack in all directions. All of them were having a hard time defending the headquarters due to the enemy's numbers. What surprised them the most was that the enemy knew all of their fighting abilities and weaknesses, top it off, the enemy also knew about the underground secret passage which was connected in a tunnel in the woods. That passageway was only used for emergency exit. Now, some of the enemy's forces were using it to infiltrate the inside of the headquarters.

Inside the mansion, Iemitsu and his companions who are assigned in protecting inside the mansion were having a hard time defeating the enemies.

"Gaahh! How did they know about the secret passage?" Iemitsu asked no one in anger as he fought the people who tried to break in.

There were some soldiers who succeeded in breaking in and now, they were fighting Timoteo and his guardians and also some of the CEDEF fighters.

"This is bad, Iemitsu! Sooner or later, they will completely capture this place!" Oregano warned Iemitsu.

"tch! How did these happen? How did they know all about our strengths and weaknesses?" Iemitsu screamed in frustration as he gave a punch to one enemy soldier who got hit by the jaw.

"It seems like someone betrayed amongst us." Basil muttered as he gave a flying kick to one of his enemies.

A huge explosion on the left side caught Iemitsu and the others attention. He was completely worried because Tsuna and his friends were there defending the left side.

"Basil, go to where Tsuna and his friends are! Leave this place to us!" Iemitsu ordered Basil.

"But... Iemitsu-dono!"

"Just go! Grraahh!" Iemitsu looked behind him. He was stabbed by the enemy from behind.

Oregano shot the enemy who stabbed Iemitsu to death.

Iemitsu kneeled down. He coughed some blood. They were thankful that none of his vital organs were hit.

"Iemitsu-dono!" Basil ran to his side.

"Just... go..." Iemitsu pushed Basil away from him.

Basil doubted at first but then he nodded. "Please take care of him, Oregano!"

Oregano nodded and Basil ran towards where Tsuna and his friends are.

Timoteo's Sun Guardian, namely Brow Nie Jr. helped Iemitsu to heal his wounds.

The headquarters have become a complete battlefield in just a few minutes.

* * *

><p>The huge explosion on the left side was caused by Tsuna who was thrown to the wall due to Kiyomi's attack. At the present, Tsuna's forces were fighting against Kiyomi's forces who were assigned on attacking the left side.<p>

Tsuna fell to the ground which was covered in rubbles.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei tried to go beside Tsuna to help him but they were completely surrounded which had them unable to get near him. They were also engage in combat to one of the enemy's soldiers.

Mukuro and Hibari were too busy beating the enemies up. They don't have time to help Tsuna even though they want to.

"Pineapple-head, use your illusions to get rid of these herbivores." Hibari said as he stood back to back with Mukuro.

"Kufufu... easy for you to say, Kyoya. I'm using my illusions against them from the very beginning but for some reason it doesn't affect them!" Mukuro replied as he stabbed one soldier who attacked him first with his trident.

"Hn~! They're immune to illusions? Ridiculous!" Hibari said as he hit one enemy to the jaw with his tonfas.

Both of them are now getting pissed due to the endless numbers of enemies that kept on attacking them. They love fights but this was just getting overboard.

Tsuna used his flames to get rid of the pile of rubbles that covered him. He was panting and blood runs over his left arm. He was glaring at Kiyomi. Anger can be seen in his eyes. He won't forgive Kiyomi for hurting his friends and family.

"Hehehe... Hello, Tsuna... Long time no see! It's been ten years, isn't it? It's just a pity that you have to die now." Kiyomi said mockingly in a soft and caring voice.

Basil appeared from the broken window which was broken down by Kiyomi's attack.

"Kiyomi!" Basil screamed at the top of his lungs as he brought out his metal edge. He is in his Dying Will Mode. He was prepared to fight Kiyomi even kill her if that is what it has to take to save the Vongola.

Kiyomi smiled sadly as she looked at her cousin whom she loved like a brother. His eyes told her that he sides with the Vongola which means that she has no other choice but to kill Basil whether she likes it or not.

"Heh~! So you really did take their side. Guess, you leave me no choice, Basil..." Kiyomi sneered at him.

"You don't have to do this, Kiyomi! Tell your men to stop attacking us and we will stop as well!" Basil pleaded Kiyomi. He doesn't want to fight Kiyomi as much as possible.

"Yeah, right... So that you could capture us, torture us, and make a guinea pig out of us, is that it? Pu-lease! Do me a favour dear cousin and die together with Tsuna!" Kiyomi screamed angrily as storm flames started to envelope her hands and scythe. The strange thing was that her flames turned black like Natsu's flames.

"It's no use, Basil. Her hatred against us completely blinded her. Words won't reach her any longer. We don't have any choice but to fight or else they'll kill us." Tsuna said as he prepared himself in fighting Kiyomi.

Basil clenched his fist as he trembled. "I understand, Tsunayoshi-dono!"

Kiyomi charged at them. Tsuna and Basil fought alongside together to bring down Kiyomi. Sounds of metal can be heard as Kiyomi's Scythe hit Basil's metal edge. Tsuna opened his box weapon. He used his burning axle to hit Kiyomi which he successfully did. Kiyomi was sent flying to the mansion's wall but she was able to throw shurikens coated with dark storm flames in all directions that hit Tsuna, Basil and some of his guardians. The pile of rubbles covered Kiyomi for a moment then it was all shattered due to Kiyomi's flames. Kiyomi wiped the blood on her mouth then she smiled evilly.

"Hehehe... This will be fun!" Kiyomi said as she prepared herself in a fighting stance.

Tsuna and Basil prepared themselves on the next wave.

* * *

><p>Xanxus and his fellow Varia members heard the explosions and gun fires coming from inside of the mansion and the left side. The left side has more intense explosions compared to the inside. The enemies have attacked the right side but to them they were all small fries. Some of their men went to the woods to fight the incoming enemies including Bel, Fran, Levi and Squalo.<p>

"Ushishishi... It seems like the left side are having fun." Bel said as he kept on throwing his knives on the enemies who kept on attacking him.

"Bel-sempai... I'll just sit here and watch... Illusions don't work on them..." Fran said with a blank face.

"Ushishi... What? How can that be, peasant?" Bel asked seriously.

"Who knows, Bel-sempai... Go ask them if you're curious." Fran answered still in a blank face.

A couple of knives hit Fran's frog hat.

"I'm being serious here, peasant."

"Me too, Bel-sempai... I'm being serious as well." Fran held his hat with both of his hands.

Squalo kept on jumping from tree to tree and kept on slashing any enemies who comes into his line of sight.

"He-He's just alone! Get rid of him!" one of the enemies shouted.

They opened their box weapons and it brought out different kinds of animals in different kinds of flames.

Squalo was completely surrounded for about 30-40 men. All of them are willing to kill him anytime.

"Che! Weaklings!" Squalo opened his box weapon to get rid of those "weak" box animals of the enemy.

"Grande Pioggia Squalo!"

Squalo faced all of those men who were willing to kill him.

"VOI! BRING IT ON!" Squalo taunted his enemies.

Levi was on the ground completely surrounded by 20-30 men from the enemies' forces.

"No one will pass through me! Super Levi Volta!"

Levi's parabolas surrounded the enemies and it produced lightning to electrocute the enemies. Its power has been boosted thanks to Levi's box weapon which is the Torpedine Fulmine.

Lussuria was left near the mansion to assist and heal everyone who was injured in battle.

"Lu-Luss-nee... Please help us!" One of the men who are working under Varia asked for help as he brought some of his injured comrades.

"Okay! Everyone gather here in front of Pea-chan!" Lussuria told everyone as he prepared his box weapon.

"Box Open!" Lussuria's box weapon which happened to be a peacock came out. "Healing Panel!"

A ray of light appeared from the peacock's tail to heal everyone's wounds. At the same time, their hair and nails were growing abnormally.

A huge explosion from the woods which sent most of the Varia men flying in different directions caught Xanxus and Lussuria's attention.

The smoke covered their view. When the smoke faded, Irue was revealed holding a gunblade. She was heading towards Xanxus.

Xanxus stepped in front of Lussuria and the others. "So the Boss of these Scums finally appeared."

"Tee-hee! Such vulgar language, didn't your mother teach you any proper language?" Irue taunted Xanxus.

Xanxus glared at Irue then he brought out his X-guns and he started firing towards Irue.

Irue evaded all of Xanxus shots with ease. She moved left and right like a dancer which surprised everyone. After playing with Xanxus' attacks a little bit, she teleported right in front of him with her face just a few inch away from his face.

"Hm~ Impressive..." Irue told Xanxus sweetly like a woman who is seducing a man then she gave a side kick which hit Xanxus' right side.

Xanxus used his feet to stop the impact given by Irue's kick. "tch!"

Irue used her gunblade to shot Xanxus which he evaded without a sweat.

The next thing Lussuria and the others knew, it was already raining bullets between Irue and Xanxus' fight. The two didn't care one bit at all if their fellow comrades got caught or hurt by their fight as long as they get each other's throat.

"Aaaahhh...! We have to get out of here or else the Boss and that terrifying woman will kill ALL OF US!" Lussuria warned everyone. He kept on evading the gunshots whether it is from Xanxus or Irue.

* * *

><p>Intense and loud explosions can be heard from the right and left side of the mansion which had Reborn, Colonello and their fellow Arcobalenos worried but they were too busy dealing with the enemies who were attacking the rear side that they don't have any time to think about the others.<p>

Above them was Giotto's room which was almost destroyed.

"Chaos Shot!" Reborn shot the enemies that were within his view. He was also busy protecting himself and Luce and also defending the mansion.

"tch! There's too many of them!" Reborn complained as he reloaded his guns.

Colonello aimed properly to the enemies. "Maximum Burst!"

An extremely powerful shot was released from his rifle and hit the enemies.

Fon was busy getting rid of the enemies through his martial arts.

Skull used his pet octopus to wipe out the enemies.

Verde used his inventions and his pet alligator to fight.

Viper was beside Luce.

"tch! How come my illusions won't work on them?" Viper seethed through his teeth.

"It seems like they have those "Illusion Canceller" which I have invented." Verde answered Viper's question.

"WHAT? Wait... How did they get that? Isn't it just a prototype? You said that it wasn't complete yet!" Viper shouted as he hid from the enemy's shots behind a broken wall.

"It seems like there is someone from their ranks who completed it before I did. The question is WHO send the informations that I have about my inventions!" Verde replied angrily.

"O-OI! Everyone look isn't that... Giotto?" Skull told everyone in shock as he pointed his index finger towards Giotto.

Everyone looked at where Skull was pointing.

Giotto fell from his room due to Natsu's attack. While in mid-air, he regained consciousness and he used the flames in his hands to land safely to the ground. He kneeled down and he looked at all the enemies who were attacking them. He happens to land in the battlefield between the Arcobalenos and the enemy's forces.

* * *

><p>Giotto's guardians were completely engaged in battle as well. All of them were defending the front side despite Giotto and G's absence. No matter which side anyone will look. Everything was covered in blood and dead bodies can be seen lying anywhere.<p>

* * *

><p>G arrived in Giotto's room. He was surprised to see it covered in smokes. He can't see Giotto anywhere. He went inside Giotto's room to search for him.<p>

*cough cough* "Giotto!" G screamed.

He jumped backwards when dark sky flames were shot directly at him. The flames barely missed him. He brought out his bow which was coated by his storm flames. When the smoke cleared, he was surprised to see Natsu glaring at him. What shocked him the most were the darkened sky flames that coated her two short swords and the flame that flickered on her forehead.

"What the-... What is the meaning of this Natsu?" G demanded an answer from Natsu angrily.

Natsu shrugged. "Why ask when deep down you already know the answer?"

"Damn it! So you really did betray us! You must be the one who send all those informations to Irue and Kiyomi!"

"Heh~ you are smarter than I thought, G-niisan!" Natsu charged at G.

G blocked Natsu's kick with one of his arms. When Natsu's kick connected with his arm, his free hand grab Natsu's ankle and he threw her on the wall.

"Argh!" Natsu screamed in pain as her back hit the wall.

Timoteo saw what G did. He ran towards G and he demanded an answer from him. An explanation on why he threw Natsu on the wall.

"G, what are you doing? Why are you fighting Natsu?"

"That woman betrayed us! Regardless of whether she is Giotto's sister or not, anyone who tries to hurt Giotto and threaten the Vongola will die!" G screamed in anger but it can be seen in his eyes that he doesn't want to hurt Natsu ever. He was trembling while looking at Natsu.

Natsu pushed herself away from the wall and she landed on the second floor railings. She was standing on the railings and she was looking down on the people who were fighting below her. Timoteo, Timoteo's guardians, G, Iemitsu and the other CEDEF members couldn't believe on what G said.

Iemitsu stared at his daughter in disbelief. People could almost tell that he was about to cry.

"No... it can't be... that was a lie... right, Natsu?" Iemitsu staggered his way towards Natsu but Oregano stopped him from getting near her.

Natsu looked at her father coldly then she smirked. "No, Father, it's not a lie. It's the truth! This is payback for what you lot did to me and my friends ten years ago!"

Iemitsu shook his head. He can't believe that the person who was standing above them was his daughter.

"You must have been too happy when I forgot it didn't you? Experimenting on me like I'm some sort of a puppet! It's because I'm useless to the family! It's because I have no role in the family that's why you made a guinea pig out of me! You and everyone else must have rejoiced when that experiment succeeded!" Natsu began to tear up. All of the negative feelings that she felt all those years finally came out. She slashed her two swords simultaneously in the air which brought a wave of flames against all of them.

Timoteo and the others did their best to protect each other.

"No! You're wrong Natsu! None of us knew about it not until after the meeting earlier! Alaude investigated it under your brother's order! We were even shocked when we found out the truth!" Iemitsu tried to reason with his daughter.

"LIES! LIES! ALL OF IT WAS A LIE! I'LL DESTROY YOU! I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" Natsu shook her head. She refused to believe everything her father says.

Her body emitted dark sky flames which caused a great explosion that almost destroyed the entire headquarters.

* * *

><p>Everyone heard the explosion that came inside the mansion.<p>

**~Tsuna's Unit~**

"What the? How did they get inside?" Gokudera screamed.

"THIS IS EXTREMELY BAD!"

"Oya~"

"Hn~"

"This is getting worst!" Takeshi told everyone as he blocked one of the enemy's attacks.

Tsuna and Kiyomi spared a glance at the mansion as both of them were still interlocked with each other's attack.

**~Xanxus' Unit~**

"Ushishi... This is turning bad for us." Bel gave a nervous grin.

"The enemies were knowledgeable about us, Bel-sempai."

"BOSS!" Levi started to head back where Xanxus is.

Squalo stopped at one tree when he heard the explosion. He saw the smoke coming from the mansion.

"VOI! What is going on there, Lussuria!" Squalo screamed at his earpiece which was the only way for them to communicate with each other.

"Squ! This is bad! It seems like the enemies were able to get inside the headquarters! How did they do it, we don't know!" Lussuria answered Squalo as he scanned the place.

"Damn it! F-in Bastard!" Xanxus pointed his gun on Irue.

Irue pointed her gunblade on Xanxus as well. "Hehe... Everything is going according plan."

**~Giotto's Unit~**

"Where did G and Giotto go?" Knuckles asked his comrades as he punched his enemies in the face, body and etc.

"G went to find Giotto!" Asari answered as he slashed the enemies that kept on assaulting him.

"Nufufu... They were harder than I thought."

"Yaaahhh!"

"Herbivores!"

**~Reborn's Unit~**

"Now, what is going on? Kora~!"

"tch!" Reborn gritted his teeth.

"This is not good..." Luce said as she clasped both of her hands together.

"O-OI! This IS not looking good for us!" Skull began to panic.

"If this goes on all of us will die for good!" Verde said as he almost lost his cool.

"Verde is right." Fon agreed.

"Who was leading this people anyway?" Viper complained.

Giotto went near them after beating some of the enemies. "How are you guys standing?" *pant pant*

"We could barely defend against them, kora~! Their numbers were outrageous like they were endless, kora~! They even know all about us, kora~! Strengths, Weaknesses, Abilities, All of it, kora~!"

Giotto clenched his hands and he gritted his teeth.

Lal appeared from nowhere while holding her left shoulder. Her body was completely filled with blood.

Luce ran towards her and she helped her. Colonello, Reborn and the others were completely shocked on Lal's state.

"Lal!" Luce and Colonello screamed.

"Lal-nee!" Skull shouted.

Lal gripped Colonello's military shirt. "Bad news! Natsu... She... Ugh!"

"What?" Colonello caught Lal as she lost her balance.

Giotto remembered Natsu. He flew towards his room to get inside the mansion. He almost forgot that he has to deal with Natsu's sudden betrayal.

Lal continued what she was saying. "Natsu... She... She betrayed us! She... told the enemies everything! She is even... leading them!"

Lal coughed more blood.

"Lal, please stop talking!" Luce tended Lal's wounds.

Reborn, Colonello and the others couldn't almost comprehend what Lal said.

"_Natsu betrayed us... It can't be!"_

Reborn tried to went inside the mansion but he was stopped by Colonello when Colonello grabbed his arm.

Colonello's hand was trembling when he grabbed a hold of Reborn's arm. "Don't... even leave your post! Giotto gave us direct orders on protecting this side!"

Reborn trembled in fear. He was having a hard time making a decision on whether he should go to Natsu's side to beat the sense out of her or he should stay with his friends. If he left Colonello and the others, there's a possibility that they might be defeated even though they are called the Arcobalenos but if he won't go to where Natsu is, he will lose her. He will lose the woman that he secretly loves. This was the very first time that he has to make a big decision in his life and he hates it.

* * *

><p>Giotto flew inside the mansion. He saw that everything is in ruins and dead bodies were scattered everywhere. The smell of blood made him sick. He heard a clashing sound between a fight. When the smoke in his surroundings started to lighten a little, he saw G and Natsu fighting with each other.<p>

Natsu kicked a boulder and she sent it towards G. With G's wounds, he won't have enough time evading Natsu's attack. G was saved when Giotto interfered with both of them. Giotto punched the shoulder with enough forced that shattered the entire boulder. Natsu glared at his interference.

"Giotto!" G said. He was relieved to find out that his friend was safe and sound.

"G, go join the others. Leave Natsu to me." Giotto replied as he put himself in a fighting stance in which Natsu also did.

G nodded and left. He went to where his friends are. He still has to inform everyone about Natsu's betrayal.

Iemitsu was brought somewhere safe by Oregano, Timoteo and the others. He lost consciousness when Natsu lost control of herself. A small tear escaped his eye which Timoteo saw. Even Timoteo, himself was saddened by Natsu's betrayal. He couldn't believe that someone who is nice and innocent like Natsu is capable doing such a thing. He blamed himself in everything that is going on now. If only he kept watch on Giomar and Vitale's actions back then, if only they were able to save Natsu and her friends sooner, these things won't have happened.

An epic yet deadly fight began between Giotto and Natsu as they were left alone inside the mansion.

G informed everyone through his communication device about Natsu's betrayal. Everyone heard about it and they couldn't believe what G was saying.

"No... No! That was a lie!" Tsuna got distracted by the sudden announcement which gave Kiyomi a chance to kick him in the gut and he was sent flying to the wall again.

Kiyomi smirked when she saw the pain and hurt on Tsuna's face when he found out about Natsu's betrayal against them.

Even Xanxus got distracted as well because of that he got hit by Irue's shot.

Xanxus was sent flying through the woods due to strong impact.

All of them were so tired defending the headquarters. No matter how strong they are, how could they defeat an enemy who knows all of their skills.

Just on cue, an explosion in the ceiling caught everyone's attention including the Kiyomi and Irue.

Giotto flew in the sky with Natsu on his trail. Both of them were fighting an intense fight in the sky which caught everyone's attention. It's either Giotto or Natsu will be thrown to the ground. The two were somehow equal in strength.

It doesn't matter anymore on which side they were defending or attacking. This had become an all-out-war against Irue, Kiyomi and Natsu.

Giotto was caught off guard when he got hit by Natsu's roundhouse kick. He was sent to the ground with tremendous force. Natsu made a huge dark fireball with both of her hands to fire it against Giotto.

Tsuna and Xanxus want to help Giotto but Irue and Kiyomi stopped them from interfering.

The others also want to help but all of them were all engaged in combat and the enemies were desperate enough not to let them get near between Giotto and Natsu.

Natsu shot the fireball to Giotto.

Natsu's attack hit Giotto and smokes covered their surroundings again.

When the smoke faded, Cozarto, Giotto's best friend, appeared in a defending position. He protected Giotto from Natsu's final attack.

"Cozarto!" Giotto said when he saw his friend standing right in front of him.

"tch! What a nosy pest!" Natsu insulted Cozarto as she glared at him.

"I'll consider that a compliment, Natsu-chan." Cozarto gave Natsu a sad smile. He was surprised to see Natsu turned against her own family. He comes to love her like a little sister which he never had since he only has Enma as a little brother.

"Shut up! You Vongola Lapdog!" Natsu seethed through her teeth. She was close on killing Giotto. She might have succeeded if it wasn't for Cozarto's interference.

The reinforcements appeared. The Cavallone, Bovino, Simon, and Millefiore came to back up and help the Vongola.

Dino, Byakuran, Spanner, Shoichi, The Six Funeral Wreaths, Enma and his guardians appeared to assist Tsuna and the others.

Natsu gritted her teeth when she saw all of them. With them around, they were all completely outnumbered and they won't stand a chance with them supporting the Vongola.

"tch! Everyone, Retreat!" Natsu ordered Irue, Kiyomi and the others.

Dark flames and a strong gust of wind surrounded their bodies.

Giotto tried to stop Natsu. "Natsu, wait!"

"Next time, you won't be as lucky as you are today, Giotto Vongola!" Natsu warned Giotto coldly. Her body was enveloped by the dark sky flames then she disappeared.

"Vongola, sure are lucky people, neh? Ciao!" Kiyomi's body disappeared as well after being enveloped by her dark storm flames.

"Till next time!" Irue's body was consumed by the dark rain flames which she holds.

Seconds later, no traces of the enemies were left. The smell of blood scattered around the place as the wind blew stronger.

Everyone saw their boss cry for the first time. It has been known that mafia bosses shouldn't show any weakness but in Giotto's case now, he can't stop his tears from flowing. The sister whom he loves the most disappeared right before his eyes.

Tsuna went to his brother's side to comfort him. He can't accept what just happened. He just can't...

Reborn covered his eyes with his fedora to hide his emotions. Xanxus tried to be alone for the time being. Hibari and Alaude went to the woods alone. Mukuro and Daemon sat in a pile of stone. Gokudera and Yamamoto went to some corner to rest. Ryohei punched a tree trunk out of frustration.

Only one thing came to their minds. They regretted not doing anything for the girl whom they secretly love. Now it's already too late. No words would reach her any longer because the Natsu whom they know and love, no longer exist.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Whew! Out of all the chapters that I made, this chapter had all of my efforts. I hope you guys would like this chapter. I did my very best to write the fighting scenes and stuff. Please read and review everyone. *smiles* *bows*

Thank you for your reviews **Bloodofvongola**, **dream-of-silent-death**,** MusicOfMadness**, **mylight85**, **XFranLover666X94**, **Twelfth Legion**, and **xXScarlatto-OokamiXx**.

To all the readers who favorited my story and me as an author, thank you so much! I really appreciate it and it inspires me to give my best in writing this story. *bows*

To all the people who spend their time reading this story, Thank you so much! *bows*

**mylight85 **and **xXScarlatto-OokamiXx: **Thank you so much for your birthday greetings! *bows*

**Twelfth Legion: ** The answer to your question will be a surprise. *smiles*

**Hai:** Is it just me or do I bow too much? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Chapter 18: Giotto's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Giotto's Decision<strong>

After the battle, Giotto lost consciousness. He was carried by G and Cozarto to Dino's mansion. Dino was generous enough to offer his place as the temporary base of Giotto and the others. Iemitsu and Lal were brought to the hospital for safety purposes.

Asari, Knuckles, and Daemon gathered all of the remaining survivors.

Alaude became the acting leader of CEDEF while Iemitsu was still incapable of leading.

Xanxus and the people working under him returned to the Varia's Headquarters to recover from all the damages that had been made.

Timoteo took care all of the paperworks that need to be done. He has to call for construction workers to repair all of the damages in the property and work on all of the hospital bills that are starting to pile up.

Dino called a number of Limousines to bring Tsuna and the others in his mansion.

On their way to Dino's mansion, Tsuna remained silent all the way there. He refused to talk to anyone. His father was brought in the hospital, his brother suffered so many injuries and his sister betrayed and left them. The physical damage that he had received from fighting Kiyomi was nothing compared to the emotional damage that Natsu gave to all of them.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro silently watched Tsuna. Even if they want to comfort him, no words would come out from their mouths.

Basil covered his face with his hands. The impact from Kiyomi's every blow was still fresh from his memories.

Luce tended the wounds that Reborn received.

Just like Tsuna, Reborn never uttered any one word.

Colonello went to Lal's side.

Reborn, Fon and Skull assisted Asari, Knuckles and Daemon.

Verde looked for Gianini, Spanner and Shoichi to discuss something.

* * *

><p>Giotto regained consciousness in one of Dino's guest's rooms. He was surprised to see Cozarto sitting on a chair beside him. The room was somehow too bright which had his eyes a hard time adjusting.<p>

"How are you feeling, Giotto?" Cozarto asked as he put down the book that he was reading at the nearest nightstand. He was completely worried on Giotto's state.

Giotto stared at the ceiling for a moment. He was trying to remember on what happened last night. Flashes about his fight with Natsu ran through his mind.

"Where's Natsu?" Giotto countered Cozarto's question with another question.

Cozarto looked away. He doesn't know how to answer Giotto's question. He can't even look at Giotto directly in the eyes.

Giotto's right hand went through his hair. His bangs covered his eyes. "I guess that wasn't a nightmare."

"I'm sorry, Giotto... I should have prevented her from getting away."

"No... If I can't stop her myself, nobody else can..." Giotto replied sadly. Some tears fell from his eyes. He did his best to hide it from his best friend's view.

Cozarto remained silent for a moment then asked again. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine..." was Giotto's only response to Cozarto.

Cozarto knows that emotionally, Giotto is not fine. Not just only him but everybody else in his family most especially his father and little brother. The last time he saw Natsu was when she was still five before she got kidnapped by their so-called kidnappers. It was Giotto who introduced Natsu to him and at first sight he started to like her. Time came he started to love her like a sister. He never expected that the next time he will see her again, she would turn against her family.

* * *

><p>Timoteo received a lot of calls from different mafia families. They have heard about the recent surprise attack on the Vongola HQ. Some of them were secretly happy but majority of them had gotten scared. If there is someone who is capable of making such a great damage on the Vongola, it won't be a matter of time that they will be the next target which they have assumed. Rumors about Natsu's betrayal were spread out in the mafia world thanks to some men who are working under the Vongola Famiglia.<p>

"Is it true, Timoteo? That it was your granddaughter who led that surprise attack?" One of the callers asked.

"Is Boss Giotto still alive?"

"Really, Timoteo... I don't know what to say about your granddaughter's actions!"

"Just as we thought, that girl is nothing but a burden, a huge problem to the Vongola!"

"If that girl's existence will threaten the Vongola and the mafia community, then she must be killed!" Another caller dared to suggest.

Timoteo wanted to kill the person who suggested in killing his granddaughter but he can't blame them, after all the strength and power which Natsu and the others displayed were extraordinary. He even has to admit that Giotto, Tsuna, and Xanxus were almost no match with their strength. He pinched the bridge of his nose to release some of the stress that was building up inside him.

Coyote Nougat and his fellow guardians observed their boss. They've heard the calls which were in a loudspeaker mode. They want to say comforting words to him but no words would come out from their mouths. In the end, they just helped Timoteo to finish all of the paperworks.

* * *

><p>Giotto, who was walking around the mansion, happened to pass by in his grandfather's temporary office which was provided by Dino. He heard the calls that his grandfather received. As the current Boss of Vongola, it would fell on his shoulders whether to kill Natsu or not. He left the place and went to the nearest veranda to think properly. While he was walking around the mansion, he saw that everyone suffered so many injuries. He was even worried to Tsuna who suffered not just physical damage but also an emotional damage as well. He also found out that his father was brought to the hospital. Everything was riding on his shoulders. He gripped the railings so hard that his hands turned white.<p>

He has to make a decision soon enough. To save his entire family, he has to make a decision on killing Natsu. If he won't kill her, then she will kill them. He saw the hate and anger in Natsu's eyes when he caught her trying to stab him with her sword. He knows the danger Natsu and her friends would bring to him and his family if he won't kill them but he loves her so much that he couldn't bring himself to make a decision.

"_Damn! What did I do to deserve all of this?" _Giotto thought angrily as pounded his fists on the railings. A few tears fell from his eyes.

Cozarto, G, Asari, Knuckles, Lampo, Alaude, and Daemon watched their friend sadly. They know the reactions the mafia community had about Natsu and it was extremely bad. They wanted to help Giotto but they don't know what to do. If by some chance Giotto decided to kill Natsu, they would be the very first people who would refuse that order, especially Alaude and Daemon because they love her not as a sister but as a woman. They know that they shouldn't let their emotions get ahead of them but... They just can't help it.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was in a huge guest room together with his guardians minus Hibari and Mukuro, Basil, Enma, Enma's guardians, Yuni and Byakuran.<p>

Yuni arrived together with Byakuran when they came to save the Vongola from the brink of destruction. She was tending on Tsuna's wounds. She cleaned Tsuna's wounds and put some alcohol on it. Then she covered it with some bandages.

Tsuna didn't flinch from the pain at all. The pain on his wound was nothing compared to the pain his sister brought to them. He felt it in the woods when he encountered Natsu that that would be the last time she would see his sister smile. He knew thanks to his hyper intuition that if he left Natsu alone there, the sister whom he knew and love would disappear but he never listened to himself. Instead, he left her alone. He listened to Natsu who shoved him away instead of staying by her side to accompany and comfort her. He had a chance to stop her evil ways before she even started it but he wasted it. He cursed himself, there were so many things that he regretted and now it's already too late.

They were not oblivious from the reactions the mafia community had thanks to Byakuran. All of them were demanding on Natsu and her friends' death. The people have become aware on their powers which had them terrified.

Tsuna knows that his brother had to make a decision sooner or later to calm the public and save their lives. He thought of it carefully. If Natsu and her friends live, he knew that the three would do everything in their power to destroy the Vongola no matter what it takes even if it has to kill any civilians. He stood from where he is sitting and left the room. If his brother would make that big decision, he wants to be the first person to know.

Gokudera and the others just watched Tsuna left. They were sad when Natsu betrayed them and at Tsuna's current state. They knew that if there is someone who is experiencing so much pain now that would be Tsuna, Giotto, their father and grandfather. No comforting words could soothe the pain that they are feeling now.

* * *

><p>Verde was in a room filled with computers and hi-tech devices. In the middle of the room was a long table made out of steel. He was with Gianini, Shoichi, and Spanner.<p>

During the last battle, Verde was cunning enough to slip a tracking device on one of his enemy's clothes. The signal can be seen blinking in the laptop that Shoichi was using. The dot that indicates the enemy's hideout was moving at 80km per hr to 120 km per hr. Verde had gotten curious on this so he borrowed Falco, Colonello's pet bird. He attached a small camera on its right leg and another tracking device on its left leg then he set it free. The small camera would take pictures automatically every second and it would send the image directly on Gianini's computer. (**A/N:** How hi-tech can their world be? Whatever... back to the story... hehehe...)

The bird flew up in the sky who knows where it was going.

The red dot on Shoichi's laptop indicates the enemy's hideout while the yellow dot indicates Falco's whereabouts. At first the two dots were far away with each other. Hours later, the dots were somehow near with each other. A new set of images were sent on Gianini's computer and it surprised them a lot.

A huge, dark fortress which was made out of half-steel/metal and half-stones were surrounded by the clouds. Underneath it were the seven flames which helped it from floating and moving in the sky. Different kinds of airships ranging from all sizes were roaming and surrounding the entire fortress. The fortress looked like a floating city due to its huge size.

Verde's eyes widened in shock.

Gianini and Shoichi's mouth formed an "o" shape.

The lollipop on Spanner's mouth fell on the floor.

"Oh my goodness!" Gianini finally broke the silence. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with his white handkerchief.

"We-we have to fight THAT!" Shoichi trembled on his chair while pointing at the image.

"This doesn't look good for us." Spanner said getting another lollipop from his mini mosca.

"Giotto and the others have to find out about this. If they attack us again, I doubt if we will survive on the third attack." Verde told everyone as he headed towards the door. He looked for Giotto and Tsuna to tell them about the informations which they just gained.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked around in the mansion and he saw his brother, Giotto, standing near the railings. Giotto's arms were on the railings. Tsuna went near him to have a conversation.<p>

"Brother..." Tsuna called as he entered the veranda that was fully furnished and which was decorated with some potted plants on the corner. Roses can be seen intertwined on the pillars.

Giotto looked at Tsuna over his shoulders and smiled. "Yo, Tsuna... How are you feeling?"

Tsuna joined his brother then shrugged. "Fine, I guess... How about you, Ieyasu-nii?"

"Fine... I think..."

The two were silent for a moment then Giotto broke the silence.

"Tsuna, I have a favour to ask of you." Giotto said now in his Boss mode.

Tsuna gulped. "What is it, brother?" He readied himself from everything his brother will say.

"I think you are already aware on what the people were demanding on us and the danger Natsu and her friends brought."

The beating on Tsuna's heart grew faster. He doesn't like where the conversation is heading but then he nodded.

"It was hard for me to make this decision but..." Giotto paused for a moment. He straightened himself and looked at Tsuna's eyes directly. Tsuna also did the same thing.

"I have finally made a decision..." Giotto gulped. He closed his eyes for a moment then he opened it once again.

"For the sake of everyone's safety, please kill Irue, Kiyomi, and... **Natsu**!" Giotto's right hand ran through his hair.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock and his mouth hanged open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Giotto dropped his hand and looked at Tsuna. "I'll open a way for you..."

"Why me?" Tsuna interrupted Giotto.

Giotto just stared at his little brother sadly.

"WHY ME!" Tsuna demanded an answer from his older brother. Tears started to appear in his eyes and his voice was shaking. He was trembling in fear. He can't kill Natsu. He can't kill his one and only sister.

"I can't do it, Tsuna..." Giotto replied sadly.

"I CAN'T DO IT AS WELL, IEYASU-NII! YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE! ME AS WELL! I CAN'T DO IT!" Tsuna was now crying and his whole body was shaking.

Giotto looked away at his younger brother. "I can't ask anyone except you. Natsu suffered at the hands of other people without us knowing. Rather than asking anybody else to kill her, it would be much better if she died in our hands."

Tsuna started to left the veranda. His lips trembled then he looked at his brother over his shoulders. "I-I understand, brother, but I won't just kill her. I'll try bringing her back to us if I see that she won't be back to her senses... then that's the time that I will kill her myself."

Tsuna left the veranda leaving Giotto alone.

Giotto had his arms rest on the railings again. His eyes were filled with sadness and tears. "I'm such a horrible brother, aren't I? I'm sorry Natsu... and most of all to you Tsuna... I'm so sorry..."

Reborn, who had his back on the wall, tilted his fedora to hide all of his emotions and left. He heard the entire conversation which Tsuna and Giotto had.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I planned to update yesterday. I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED YESTERDAY BUT NNNNNOOOOOO...! My stupid internet connection won't allow me to update! Let alone connect on my good lappity-laptop! Anyway, I hope you would like this chapter. This chapter almost made me cry. T_T

Thank you for your reviews **dream-of-silent-death**, **xXScarlatto-OokamiXx**, **MusicOfMadness**, and **XFranLover666X94**!

Please read and review everyone!


	20. Chapter 19: Preemptive Strike

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Preemptive Strike<strong>

Natsu backhanded one of her soldiers who happened to have the tracking device which Verde slipped in. She glared at him angrily. The last thing that she ever wants to happen is to be attacked by her brother's forces right this instant. She and her men haven't recovered from the damages that they've received from the surprise attack that they've made.

Natsu was with Irue and Kiyomi in the fortress' huge throne room.

"You FOOL! How dare you bring that thing here?" Natsu shouted angrily at the soldier.

The poor soldier held his right cheek. "F-Forgive me, Natsuyume-sama... I didn't mean to bring the tracking device here. I swear I didn't mean to...!"

"Silence! Get out of my sight!" Natsu crushed the tracking device with her bare hands. She gritted her teeth in anger as she watched the man ran away.

The soldier left the throne room in a hurry. He doesn't want to see their boss' angry state.

She wanted to kill the man in the throne room right this instant. She was still angry at Cozarto. If it wasn't for his nosiness, she might have succeeded on killing Giotto. She stopped seeing Giotto, Tsuna and the others as a family when she regained her memories. She hated them so much that she wanted them dead.

"GGrraaahhh!" Natsu threw the parts of the tracking device which she held on the floor.

The soldiers who were present on the throne room flinched in fear. They feared their new boss so much. It was because their job that's why they remained rooted on their standing place.

Irue sighed and ordered everyone except Kiyomi and Natsu to leave the room.

The men scurried out of the room much to their delight. They've heard from the rumors that Natsu was nice, cute, innocent and adorable. There were some bad rumors circling in the mafia world that she was just a burden to the family but those were just coming from women who were jealous on her status. Now that they saw her in person, there was no such thing such as nice, cute, innocent and adorable in her being. She was just the incarnation of pure evil herself.

*sigh* "Natsu, will you please calm down? You are scaring our men away." Irue scolded Natsu gently.

"Hahaha... You can't blame her, Irue. We almost succeeded if it wasn't for those meddlesome famiglia!" Kiyomi laughed playfully as she twirled her scythe.

Natsu sat at the throne which was connected on the wall. Pillars can be seen standing at the left and right side of the room. At the left side of the throne was a door which leads to a room where all the escape capsules can be found which was meant for one person only. At the right side was a door which leads to a room where Natsu, Irue and Kiyomi rest.

Natsu crossed her legs and she had one of her elbows rest on the arm rest. She had one of her cheeks rest on her fist.

"Curse them! If it wasn't for them... If it wasn't for those meddlesome fools, we would have... Grrr..." Natsu seethed through her teeth.

"Past is past, Natsu. Forget it! We still have other chances. For now, we must concentrate on recovering and strengthening our defenses." Irue told Natsu in a strategist manner.

"A lot of people were injured. We need rest Boss." Kiyomi added while smiling mischievously.

*sigh* "I know that... three weeks..."

"What?" Kiyomi and Irue said at the same time.

"We only have three weeks to recover and prepare. After that, we will resume attacking them. Gather all of the allied families that work alongside us. We need all the support that we can get because this time it's not only the Vongola whom we are fighting. I'm sure all those mafia families will help the Vongola because they don't want their PRECIOUS Vongola to be destroyed. Like what the Cavallone, Bovino, Millefiore and Simon did." Natsu said with malice.

"How did you know that?" Irue asked curiously.

Natsu gave an evil smile. "Irue... Giotto and Tsuna are not the only ones who have the Hyper Intuition."

"So you're saying that in three weeks time, we have to recover? What if they'll attack us earlier than that? Especially now that they know where we are hiding." Kiyomi joined the conversation as she pointed her index finger at the broken tracking device lying on the floor.

"Hah! Giotto isn't foolish enough to attack us earlier head on. After all the damages that we did to them, it would take them a minimum of three weeks to recover. If we're lucky enough, it will take them longer." (Natsu)

Kiyomi looked at Irue then she narrowed her eyes and smirked. "It seems like we've got one heck of a boss. You didn't make a mistake making her our boss, Irue."

Natsu looked at her surroundings. She was kind of impressed at the headquarters where they had been staying. "By the way, you guys..."

Irue and Kiyomi looked at Natsu.

"How did you guys afford all of this? There's no way that you will be able to build this without someone who is extremely rich backing you up. Not unless it was the Vongola themselves who were backing you guys up which would be impossible because we almost destroyed them." Natsu said curiously as she checked the whole place.

Irue and Kiyomi remained silent for a moment then Irue broke that silence.

"Someone was supporting us. A "**certain woman**" does. Just like us, she wants to destroy the Vongola." Irue supplied Natsu some answers.

"Why would that "**woman**" wants the Vongola to be destroyed?" Natsu asked curiously.

Kiyomi answered her. "That was because those people killed her husband and daughter."

"Oh... Um... May I know who "**she**" is?" Natsu asked.

Irue and Kiyomi looked at each other.

"Suspicious... May it sound but you are not allowed to know who "**she**" is. That was one of the contract that we made. "**She**" will continue to support us in the shadows as long as you would never know who "**she**" is. As long as we keep "**her**" identity a secret from you and everybody else then "**she**" will keep supporting us. The only people who know about "**her**" identity were me and Kiyomi" Irue replied.

Natsu narrowed her eyes. "This "**woman**" that you speak off... She knows about me, isn't it? I mean everything about me?"

Irue nodded on Natsu's question.

"Oh well..." Natsu stood and she started heading to her room. "As long as "**she**" supports us, that would be enough right?"

Irue nodded. "I'm sorry, Natsu."

Natsu smirked and left the throne room.

Kiyomi stared at Irue. "Are you sure about this?"

Irue nodded in affirmation. "My hatred to the Vongola was not only because of what they did to us and Natsu when we were still children. Another reason was because of our "**other friend**". That "**girl**" who has the exact same face and voice like Natsu."

Irue's hands were clenched into fist and she trembled in anger.

Kiyomi looked away as she remembered their "**other friend**".

* * *

><p>Giotto called everyone in a meeting room provided by Dino.<p>

Verde was standing beside him setting up all the computers. He was helped by Gianini, Shoichi, and Spanner.

Everyone was present including the Millefiore, Cavallone, Simon and Bovino Families. The Varia also came when Giotto called them. Giotto also called another family which shocked everyone. Most of them don't know about the details about this certain family called the Vestale. The only thing that they knew was that that family could rival up the Vongola in terms of power, strength and influence.

A woman with long silver hair and red eyes stood beside Giotto. She was wearing a light blue lady's suit.

"Everyone, let me introduce to you the current boss of the Vestale Famiglia, She is Lady Ishizu Vestale. She will be helping us defeating Natsu and her men in this fight." Giotto told everyone in his boss mode.

Lady Ishizu bowed slightly at them then she smiled sweetly.

Majority of the men in the room were awed by her beauty and presence even Lambo, who kept on demanding about candies and grapes, was rendered speechless. The way she stood was just like how a queen would do.

Some men like Tsuna and Enma had their mouths hanged open. They couldn't believe that a woman like her exists in this world.

Gokudera and the others almost didn't care at all if she is old enough to be their mother. Some of them even dared to drool like Levi in which he received an upper cut from the muay thai expert.

"My~ Levi-chan! You really have no manners! Manners, dear~ MANNERS!" Lussuria scolded Levi like a mother hen would do to its children.

Ishizu giggled a little at their antics.

Levi clutched his chin as he wiped the drool on his sleeve. "OW!"

"Ushishishi... eww... gross!"

Giotto cleared his throat due to embarrassment. He was embarrassed by his comrades' reactions. He even blushed due to embarrassment.

He looked at Ishizu and apologized. "I'm sorry, Lady Ishizu. My COMRADES aren't usually like this."

Giotto glared at his comrades as he emphasized the word "COMRADES".

Ishizu just smiled and waved her beautiful right hand in front of her face. "No... Don't worry, it's alright Giotto-kun."

She dropped her hand then she added. "By the way, if I am not mistaken the enemy now is your sister right? Natsu-chan?"

Giotto and the others have become serious when they've heard Natsu's name. The only thing that he did was nod.

"Hm... I can't believe that someone as nice as her could be so cruel." Ishizu said.

"You know her Lady Ishizu?" Giotto asked curiously.

Ishizu nodded. "Yes, I met her in the ball. She reminds me of my daughter. Anyway, I will help you in defeating her and her friends. Their existence threatens the Vongola, not just the Vongola but also the entire mafia community."

Verde finished assembling the computers. "Alright, it's all ready."

Everyone paid their attention on the large computer screen in front of them. Verde told Giotto about Natsu's hideout which made Giotto to assemble everyone. He turned on the computer and showed the images which Falco caught.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock when they saw the image that contains the fortress where Natsu and her friends were currently staying.

Reborn, Xanxus, Giotto, Alaude, Hibari, Daemon and Mukuro clicked their tongues at the same time.

"It seems like they weren't any ordinary peasants after all." (Bel)

"Bel-sempai, no peasant can afford that floating thing." (Fran)

"Haha... Attacking them won't be that easy." Yamamoto smiled nervously.

"Hm... what a terrifying force but don't you think it's already time that you guys should do a preemptive strike?" (Ishizu)

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"I mean, it's always them who kept on attacking you. It's already time that you guys should do the attacking. If they attack again, who knows if you guys will survive, their first surprise attack, they caught you unprepared. Your defences were low back then because Giotto and the others were in Japan. The second surprise attack was a shock because Natsu betrayed all of you. The emotional damage was done. Now, the third one, all of you should attack them. It's already high time that they should know that they are not the only ones who know how to make a surprise attack." Ishizu gave them an advice.

Giotto observed everyone then nodded. "Lady Ishizu is right. This time it would be us who will make the first move. I believe the other families will support us on this."

The Boss of each family nodded in agreement. All of them were willing to take risks to help the Vongola.

Verde laid out the entire plan. Giotto's unit, Cozarto's unit, Ishizu's unit, and Iemitsu's unit will make the first move. They will be at the front lines. Dino's unit, Byakuran's unit, and Lampo's unit which will be the Bovino famiglia will provide support for Giotto and the others. Xanxus' unit, Enma's unit and Reborn's unit will open a way for Tsuna's unit to infiltrate the entire fortress. Once Tsuna's unit successfully infiltrated the fortress, their mission is to locate the control room to make the entire fortress crash and kill Natsu and her friends. After that Xanxus' unit, Reborn's unit and Enma's unit will also infiltrate the fortress. They will provide support for Tsuna and the others. Once the control room is successfully destroyed, all of them should leave the place. If by some chance they were separated with each other, all of them made an agreement to save their own lives and not to worry about the others. If by some chance they make out alive, they will all meet at their assigned rendezvous point.

Some of them were somehow reluctant about that "Save your own ass" plan but then Tsuna agreed with it even though he doesn't want to then some people followed.

Most of them were also surprised when Giotto announced to everyone that Tsuna was given an order to kill Natsu. Majority of them tried to stop Giotto and also Tsuna. Only Reborn and Xanxus remained unaffected by this announcement but deep inside they were the ones who want to stop both of them.

Iemitsu was also informed about this in the hospital. The only thing that he said was that he will leave all the decisions to Giotto. He doesn't want his daughter to be killed as well. He still hoped that there might still be some chance in getting his daughter back. If that can't be done then he will leave everything on Tsuna's hands.

Ishizu estimated that they will have three weeks to recover and prepare for the upcoming battle.

They prepared all their battle airships. They had their weapons improved by Verde, Gianini, Shoichi and Spanner. People who were in great shapes started to train and improve their skills and power. People who were still injured did their very best to recover within the three weeks time limit.

Natsu and her men also did the same thing. They prepared their weapons and supplies. Kiyomi gave a harsh training on the soldiers. Irue also helped the injured to recover.

Alliance and Bonds to different families were made.

For the entire three weeks, both sides were preparing for the upcoming battle. The question is that who will strike first?

* * *

><p>Natsu was busy sitting on the throne like what most boss villain did. She was holding a glass of red wine which she hadn't drank yet. She received a message from Irue and Kiyomi that they are ready to attack any time. She stood from her throne and she decided to give an order to Irue and Kiyomi to prepare their soldiers for another surprise attack.<p>

An explosion coming from the right side of their fortress caught her attention. The fortress shook and the red alert was being signalled.

_RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!_

"What is going on?" Natsu screamed.

Kiyomi appeared in the throne room panting. "Natsu! We are being under attack!"

A hologram appeared in the middle of the room and it showed what was happening outside.

A number of battle airships were outside their fortress and they were completely surrounded. Natsu saw familiar flags that bore each family's insignia. They were the Simon, Bovino, Cavallone, Millefiore, Vestale, The crest of the CEDEF and Varia, and lastly the Vongola.

All communication devices in the fortress were turned on so that they could communicate with each other and receive each other's orders.

Natsu crushed the glass which she had been holding due to anger.

"V-O-N-G-O-L-A!" Natsu seethed through her teeth.

"It seems like they did the first move." Irue entered the room calmly.

"Haha... So they also know how to fight back, eh?" Kiyomi smiled mischievously.

Natsu took some deep breath to calm down then she gave an order. "Everyone! Prepare for battle! This time we'll destroy the Vongola for good including those stupid famiglias who supported them!"

Irue and Kiyomi bowed politely and went to their positions. Their units were ready for battle.

Both sides were eager to destroy each other. More like Natsu and her friends were more eager to destroy them.

This will become one memorable and bloody battle in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>

**Chapter 20: The Purified Sky Flame**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I hope you guys would like this chapter. By the way, I would like to inform everyone that the next chapter would be the **FINALE**. If you would visit my profile, you will find there the title of the sequel of this story. I just don't know when I will start writing it.

Thank you for your reviews **dream-of-silent-death **and **XFranLover666X94**!

Please read and review everyone!


	21. Chapter 20: The Purified Sky Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola's Black Sheep<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The Purified Sky Flame<strong>

Giotto made the first move of firing a number of missiles that were coated by different kinds of flames on the fortress' right side. Their main priority is to make Tsuna's unit infiltrate the entire fortress. Cozarto's unit, Iemitsu's unit and Ishizu's unit were engage on one of the enemy's battle airships.

There were also some soldiers who flew and fought individually. Lampo's men were sent to engage them in combat.

Dino's unit provide support for Giotto and Cozarto's unit while Byakuran's unit provide support for Iemitsu and Ishizu's unit.

The Six Real Funeral Wreaths left their airship to fight some of the enemy's soldier personally including Byakuran. Shoichi and Spanner were remained in the airship to handle all the mechanical problems and stuff.

"O-ho... The enemies sure have prepared." Kikyo said as he opened his Cloud Box of Carnage. He transformed into a Spinosaurus/Human hybrid that has wing-shape cloud flames.

"Baru! Don't underestimate them Kikyo! Their boss is quite cunning! Who knows what she had been hiding under her sleeve!" Zakuro warned in his T-Rex/Human hybrid with wing-shape storm flames form. He evaded all the attacks given to him by the enemies.

Daisy who is in his Lizard/Human hybrid form kept on flying and he attacks any enemies who are in his view.

Bluebell who is in her Shonisaurus/Human hybrid form created a pool of 100% rain flames which captured a number of enemies and had them paralyzed.

"Boo... Torikabuto! How are your illusions?" Bluebell asked while fighting the enemies still.

Torikabuto who is in his Moth/Human hybrid form used his illusions against his enemies. Some of them became crazy. Some of them also lose gripped on reality.

"It's working. Thanks to that mad scientist who had improved the "Illusion Cancellers". Now, it's their illusions who won't affect us any longer." Torikabuto answered while fighting.

Basil rode Alfin to defeat his enemies off.

Gamma, Tazaru and Nozaru were all engaged in combat.

* * *

><p>Natsu watched the fight outside through the hologram. She bit the nail on her right thumb while watching. She glared at the hologram due to anger.<p>

"Isn't THAT THING ready yet?" She asked one of her men. Her cool is almost gone.

"It's finally ready, boss! We are just waiting for your orders to launch it." One of her men replied.

Natsu smiled evilly. "Hm... Fine... have it on standby... launch it when I've given the order."

"Yes, Boss!"

"Now then... Come closer, Giotto... Hahaha..." Natsu laughed like a true villain should.

* * *

><p>After Giotto's unit and comarades have somehow cleared the way for Xanxus and the others to enter, Xanxus' unit, Enma's unit, and Reborn's unit passed through Giotto's unit. They were preparing to clear the way so that Tsuna's unit could infiltrate the fortress.<p>

Enma's unit was presently engage in one of the enemy's airships. Both sides were firing at each other using missiles, lasers, homing missiles and etc.

Enma went out personally to fight since he is the only one who can fly in his family.

Adelheid would fire some icicles on her enemies.

Julie Kato decided to protect Adelheid.

Koyo, Kaoru, Shitt P and Rauji were busy beating the enemies to a pulp once they reach their airships.

Xanxus' flew in the air using his X-Guns and at the same time he kept on firing at the enemies who comes in his line of sight.

Squalo was riding his Animal Box Weapon which is a shark. He slashed any enemies who came in his presence.

Levi attached himself attached himself at the back of Torpedine Fulmine. His parabolas were scattered and it electrocuted his enemies. One of his enemies has injured him which forced him to retreat back to their airship. When he arrived there, he was treated by Lussuria.

Bel asked to Levi to let him ride Torpedine Fulmine so that he can fight in the air. Levi agreed to let Belphegor ride his box weapon.

Once Bel is on the air, he threw his knives on any enemies that he would encounter.

"Ushishi... Now I can have some moving target."

"Visonte Tempesta!" Bel's storm mink started to jump from one enemy to another. The friction from the enemies' movement made them burn themselves on Bel's storm flames.

"Ushishishi..." Bel laughed as he watched his enemies fall into the sea dying.

Fran used his illusions which made the enemies fight amongst themselves. He was standing on the Varia's airship open deck.

"This is easier than I thought." Fran said in a monotonous tone.

"Mmmmyyyy~! Levi-chan! You're wounded!" Lussuria opened his box weapon to heal Levi's wounds.

A loud crashing noise and explosions were heard at the left side. Two airships from both parties fell unto the sea. The airships were caught on fire.

Fran whistled.

"Ushishi... This is war..."

"Maximum Rifle!"

"Chaos Shot!"

"Survival Blast!"

Colonello, Reborn and Lal brought down three airships due to their shots hitting the critical parts of the enemy's airships.

Any enemies who would land on their airship's open deck were handled by Skull, Viper and Fon.

Luce would heal those who are injured.

Verde was assigned on piloting the ships.

Once they were almost near the fortress, Collonello fired a Maximum Burst and Reborn fired another Chaos Shot to make some way. Lal fired another Survival Blast which brought a big hole on one of the Fortress' walls.

"Sawada-san! This is your chance! Go inside the fortress now!" Verde ordered Tsuna's unit on one of his communication device.

Xanxus' unit and Enma's unit made sure to protect Tsuna's unit so that they could get inside the fortress without using any of their powers. They were told by Verde and Ishizu to conserve all of their powers and energy in preparation for their fight with Natsu, Kiyomi and Irue because defeating them won't be that easy. They need to be in their full strength if they are going to face Natsu and the others.

Giotto watched from his airship as his little brother entered the fortress.

"_Everything is in your hands now, Tsuna. I'm hoping that you will be able to bring Natsu back to us." _Giotto thought worriedly. He is concerned for both of his siblings' welfare.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's unit successfully got inside the fortress. All of the fighters disembarked because they were greeted by the enemies' attacks.<p>

"Ryohei! Lambo! Stay here near the airship! Protect it no matter what happens!" Tsuna ordered Ryohei and Lambo.

"Alright! Sawada!" Ryohei screamed at the top of his lungs with both of his fist shot in the air.

"Aye! Aye! Sir!" Lambo gave a salute.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, and Hibari infiltrated the insides of the fortress.

Some of their men were engaged in battle to prevent the enemies from chasing them but some of them were able to break through and now they were willing to get their hands on Tsuna and the rest.

Tsuna and the others were able to get the fortress' layout and map thanks to some spies which were planted on Natsu's forces by Ishizu. After all, Ishizu got some great connections in the mafia.

When Tsuna and his friends reached a three-way corner, they were completely surrounded by the enemies. Mukuro and Hibari positioned themselves in a fighting stance. Both of them were standing back to back with each other.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, Leave this to Kyoya and me! Go now!" Mukuro told them as he assessed the number of enemies that were chasing them.

"But Mukuro-san!" Tsuna tried to complain.

"Go Herbivore! Bring Natsu back!" Kyoya said Natsu's name for the first time and it felt good on his lips.

Tsuna was hesitant for a moment then he nodded. He left together with Gokudera and Yamamoto to look for Natsu.

Once Tsuna and the others disappear, Mukuro laughed creepily.

"Kufufu... Never did I thought I will be working alongside with you again, Kyoya." Mukuro prepared his trident.

"Hn~ Me neither..." Kyoya brought out his tonfas.

"Mukurou!" Mukuro opened his box weapon and the mist owl appeared beside him.

Kyoya brought out his box weapon and opened it. "Roll!" A cloud hedgehog appeared at his side.

Both of them faced hundreds of soldiers that threaten their whole lives. All of the soldiers were dead set on killing them.

* * *

><p>As Giotto's unit and the other's unit came closer to the fortress, Natsu gave an order to launch those special devices that would paralyze any flame users and inflict an indirect pain to them.<p>

"LAUNCH THEM NOW!" Natsu bellowed.

Eight small, cylinder devices were launched and it scattered around the place. It released small, powdery, black particles on their surroundings that prevent any flame users from fighting and using their flames. Natsu's forces were not affected by it due to the suits that they were wearing that nullifies the device's effects.

"Baru! I can't move!" Zakuro said as he fell on their airship's open deck.

"O-ho! Our flames..." Kikyo felt some pain inside him.

"Hah... Hah... Tsunayoshi-kun sure has a cunning twin..." Byakuran's eyebrows were twitching in pain.

"Boo... ITAI~!" Bluebell screamed in pain.

"AGH!" Daisy also screamed in pain.

"URGH!" Torikabuto's illusion disappeared.

"TCH!" Xanxus fell on Varia's airship open deck.

"Mmmmuuuooo... What are those things? It makes me sick!" Lussuria fell on his knees.

Squalo landed at the airship then his animal box weapon returned to its box. He fell on the floor. "Damn... them..."

"Ushi... shi... The... prince is... getting... weak..." Bel fell on the airship together Torpedine Fulmine.

"Bel-sempai... Help... it hurts..." Fran clutched the railings for support.

"B-Bossu..." Levi tried to get near to Xanxus.

"Th-This... is bad..." Dino clutched his chest.

Enma and his guardians were panting. They have hard time breathing.

Basil lost consciousness and fell on the CEDEF's airship.

"Giotto... Those particles..." G's vision was starting to blur.

"Who would have thought... that they have... a trump card... under their sleeve..." Knuckles was kneeling while clutching his chest.

"HN!" Alaude leaned on the wall sideways.

"Natsu... You really are... something..." Daemon said while sitting on the floor while his back was on the wall. His breathing was uneven.

*pant pant* Giotto panted.

"Destroy it! Destroy those devices!" Ishizu forced herself to scream despite the pain that she felt

Verde used one of his inventions. A specialize cannon in which a single shot can split into four shots without the use of flames. He fired it directly at those devices. It hit four devices successfully and the unlucky enemy who tried to protect the devices were wiped out as well. The problem is that it would take long for the cannon to charge. If they will wait for it to be fully charged again then all of them will be wiped out completely.

The pain that everyone felt lessened when four devices were destroyed but they were still paralyzed. Verde has one gun, one shotgun and two rifles that were made in the same materials like the cannon. He gave the rifles to Colonello and Reborn, the shotgun was given to Lal and the gun was sent to Xanxus.

"Fire it! The four of you! Do it!" Verde ordered desperately in a scream.

The four of them had a hard time moving but compared to when the eight devices were still present none of them can move. With four of it gone, they were able to move a little. The pain was still there but they've endured all of it. Reborn, Colonello, Lal, and Xanxus took aim at the four devices accurately despite their visions were getting blurry. They all fired at the same time.

"HIT IT!" They shouted.

Any enemy and barrier that came on the shot's way were completely destroyed and wiped out. The pain disappeared and they were able to move and use their flames again.

"Curse them!" Natsu cursed in anger.

"Impressive~" Irue applauded their skills and effort.

"Irue! This is no time to be impressed!" Kiyomi scolded Irue. For the first time, she had become serious.

A man appeared in the throne room panting. "Boss, we have been infiltrated by an enemy's unit!"

"Whose unit is that?" Natsu asked seriously.

"Giotto Vongola's younger brother, Boss!" the man answered, sweat was dripping at his forehead.

"_Tsuna..." _(Natsu's thought)

"Get back to your post! No matter what happens prevent them from getting near the control and communication room! You have permissions to annihilate them!" Natsu ordered.

"Yes, Boss!" The man gave a salute.

"Irue guard the control room! Kiyomi, you guard the communication room!"

"Yes, Boss!" The two went on their posts.

* * *

><p>Xanxus' unit, Enma's unit and Reborn's unit landed inside the enemy's fortress. They left their airship and now, they were all busy wiping the enemies out.<p>

Byakuran's unit and Dino's unit provided support for Xanxus and the others. Lampo's unit remained outside to provide support for Giotto's unit and the others. The numbers on Lampo's unit were enough to support Giotto, Cozarto, Ishizu and Iemitsu's unit.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto ran from one corner to another following the map. As they ran, they arrived in a corner that provides three ways. Tsuna checked the map. The right side leads them to the control room. The center leads them to the throne room. Lastly, the left side leads them to the communication room.

"Gokudera-kun, head for the control room and destroy all the controls to make this place crash. Yamamoto, you go to the communication room and cut all communications that they have. If you have to destroy the place then do it. I'll take the center. Natsu must be there." Tsuna ordered them like a full-fledged mafia boss.

Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded and went to their assigned paths.

"Hai! Jyuudaime!"

"Alright, Tsuna!"

The three of them had their separate ways. Their path was strangely quiet which tells them that they are almost near the big three. They ran and ran until they reached the end of their road. When they reached the end of their road... What await them were three girls in their Hyper Dying Will Mode who thirst for their blood.

"Hello there, you must be Gokudera-kun, neh? Tsuna-kun's right hand? Nice to meet you then..." Irue smiled at Gokudera unbelievably sweet that one would think that she is welcoming him at death's door. Her gunblade was ready at her hand.

"Woah! Better give me a good fight, huh? Samurai Boy!" Kiyomi motioned her finger in a "Come On" manner. Her scythe rested on her shoulders.

"Are you ready to die? Tsunayoshi Sawada?" Natsu asked coldly while holding two short swords. Dark Sky Flames were coated at her swords and a small flame flickered at her forehead. Her caramel-looking orbs turned into dark ones.

Tsuna almost didn't recognize his sister. _"Natsu, please... please don't let the darkness consume you!"_

"_Defeating them won't be a walk in the park, huh?" _The three guys narrowed down their eyes as they assessed their opponent's strength. They were preparing themselves on their fight.

* * *

><p>Clashes of sword and scythe can be heard at the left side. Yamamoto kept on slashing Kiyomi in return the girl would block it with her scythe. Their weapons have been interlocked for a few seconds. They stared at each other's eyes, assessing their opponent's strengths and skills.<p>

Kiyomi smirked at him. "Not bad, Samurai Boy!"

Yamamoto pushed Kiyomi's weapon away. He opened his box weapon and used his Vongola Gear namely the Rondine di Pioggia Version X and Cane di Pioggia Version X. He gained two katana swords, bracers on both of his arms and metal armored sandals. His clothing also changed to a more traditional Samurai garb outfit consisting of a Kamishimo and a Hakama. On both of his hips rest sheaths, presumably for his two swords.

"Haha... You really did become a full-fledged samurai!" Kiyomi told him since she was being amused by Yamamoto's power.

"I won't let you destroy the Vongola!" Yamamoto responded seriously.

Kiyomi stopped smiling and she became serious. She had her eyes narrowed down at Yamamoto. "You're so DEAD!"

Yamamoto charged at her. He slashed his sword diagonally in which Kiyomi evaded easily. He gave another thrust then Kiyomi evaded it by turning at his sides. The chains on her scythe wrapped at Yamamoto's sword and hands. She pulled it which resulted for Yamamoto being thrown to the wall. He stood and faced Kiyomi. Kiyomi threw some shurikens coated with dark storm flames at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto performed one of Shigure Soen Ryu Styles. "Shigure Soen Ryu 7th Form: Shibuki Ame!"

He held his swords backwards and spinned it to create a whirlwind like shield. His move deflected Kiyomi's shurikens.

Kiyomi charged at him and at the same time Yamamoto also did it. When she raised her scythe like a grim reaper, he also did the first form of Shigure Soen Ryu.

"Shigure Soen Ryu 1st Form: Shajiku no Ame!"

He attacked with a thrust which hit Kiyomi at the left side of her stomach.

"AH!" Kiyomi held her scythe in left hand. Her right hand touched her bleeding wound.

She looked at her right hand that had her blood. She glared at Yamamoto in anger and hate. "DAMN YOU!"

She raised her weapon above her head horizontally and she began to spin it so fast creating a whirlwind. Dark Storm Flames began to coat her weapon. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! SAMURAI BOY!"

Yamamoto switched to a defense position and started running. He was evading all the slashes that Kiyomi gives.

Kiyomi chased him while spinning her scythe. She slashed vertically, horizontally, and diagonally which caused for the wall to have scratches coming from her scythe. The door on the control room was shredded to pieces when it got hit by Kiyomi's attack. Any objects that got it by Kiyomi's attack were shredded.

"_This is bad! She's too strong! She must have some weakness even if it's just one!"_

Yamamoto ran as he checked Kiyomi's attack for any weaknesses.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the right side, it was raining bullets and dynamites. The image was a total war zone.<p>

Irue's weapon could transform from gunblade to machine guns to rifles to shotguns and to any kinds of guns.

Gokudera used his Vongola Gear namely Leopardo di Tempesta Version X. He had many straps of dynamite which formed armor on his legs and one arm. He wore sunglasses which replaced his contacts. He also gained a piped shaped lighter which allows him to ignite his Dynamite with Storm Flames increasing their power and speed.

Both of them ran while aiming at each other. They used walls, tables, and any kind of objects which they could use as a defense.

Irue fired her machine guns AT Gokudera as she ran from one pillar to another.

"AGH! DROP DEAD ALREADY!" She was starting to lose her cool.

"YOU FIRST!" Gokudera threw his dynamites at her.

The dynamites landed at the pillar where she was currently hiding which had her transfer from another.

Gokudera used his System C.A.I to defend himself.

Irue's weapon transformed into a bazooka and she fired a shot coated with Dark Rain Flames. Gokudera's System C.A.I blocked it but he was shocked when the shot passed right through his defense. He suffered a direct hit from the shot.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!"

"BULL'S EYE! Hehehe..."

"Gatling Arrow!" Gokudera fired four Storm Arrows simultaneously.

Irue was able to evade the first shot but she didn't expect the second, third and fourth shot which caught her off guard. She received a direct hit from the three shots which resulted her being covered in rubbles.

"That should do it!" Gokudera mumbled while looking at the piles of rubbles that covered Irue.

Dark Rain Flames were emitted in the rubbles which had the rubbles blown away. Irue stood wiping the blood on her cheeks. Her clothes were almost ripped apart which exposed most of her... um... what... assets? Much to Gokudera's discomfort.

"What the? You should be rendered incapacitated by that attack!" Gokudera looked at her incredulously. He was surprised to see her standing in front of her.

"Oh~ I wonder about that!" Irue prepared herself for the next wave. Her weapon transformed into a rifle.

"_Oh boy! I wonder if my dynamites and bullets would be enough to bring this girl down." _Gokudera thought as he prepared himself from another rain of bullets.

* * *

><p>In the throne room, Tsuna had come face to face with Natsu's dark side. He is in his Hyper Dying Will Mode.<p>

He used his Vongola Gear namely Leone di Cieli Version X. His gloves turned into flame-patterned arm thrusters by having his animal box weapon namely Nat-su fused with him and his Vongola Gear X-Gloves.

"Natsu! Please stop this already! We don't want to fight you any longer!" Tsuna pleaded with his sister.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu charged at Tsuna as she held her swords backwards and gave a side slash at Tsuna.

Tsuna blocked Natsu's attack with both of his arms. He saw his sister's eyes half filled with anger and hate, half of it were begging him to make her stop. He pushed Natsu away to have some distance.

"You FOOLS made a puppet out of me! I'll show you what the result of your experiment on me was!" Natsu told him angrily and coldly.

Dark Sky Flames were being gathered around her. It enveloped her entire body and it reeks all the negative feelings that it has. Hate, Anger, Envy, Malice, everything...

Giotto and the others who were outside felt the dark energy that comes from Natsu.

"What is this heavy feeling?" Knucles asked no one in particular.

"Such tremendous dark power..." Byakuran had his gaze on the fortress.

"_I'm counting on you, Tsuna..." _Giotto prayed while being engaged in battle.

When Dark Sky Flames disappeared, it revealed Natsu in a dark purplish, sleeveless, short dress. A detachable, dark purplish sleeves were attached on her arms that reaches up to her upper arms. A long extension was attached on her back and she was wearing boot-like black shoes that have a light gray faux fur on top of it. Her hair on the top of her head was untameable. Her hair was hung loose but it was curled on the tips. Her two short swords have become sharper and deadlier. Her animal box weapon, the vulture namely Grieve have fused with her and her two short swords.

Natsu lunged at Tsuna. She was holding her swords backwards. She gave a side slash on Tsuna with her right hand which Tsuna blocked with his left arm. Another side slash came from her left which Tsuna blocked with his right. With Tsuna left being open like this, Natsu somersaulted which hit Tsuna on the chin.

Tsuna was sent flying on the wall near the entrance of where he came from. He had both of his feet on the wall then he used his flames to charge at Natsu. He gave her a punch which she blocked by crossing her swords. The force and impact were so strong that it threw Natsu on the throne. The throne got destroyed due to the power.

Natsu stood and flew right at Tsuna. She gave a combo of slashes, kicks, and punches by spinning and twirling.

Tsuna had to be in defense to block all of Natsu's attack. She was too aggressive in the fight.

"_Help me! Somebody, please stop me!"_

Tsuna heard Natsu's inner voice.

"_Ieyasu-nii! Tsuna-nii! Papa! Mama! Grandpa! Reborn! Minna! STOP ME PLEASE!"_ Natsu's inner self cried.

"_Just wait, Natsu! I'll save you!"_ Tsuna tried to find an opening on Natsu's attacks.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto kept on running. He thought in order to stop Kiyomi's attacks he has to destroy Kiyomi's weapon. When he accumulated a suitable distance between him and Kiyomi, he faced her. He readied his three blades that were coated by rain flames. He threw two of it which was deflected by Kiyomi.<p>

"Heh~!" Kiyomi smirked at his attack.

Yamamoto threw the last blade and after that he charged at her. He gave a vertical slash which made Kiyomi laughed because that was suicide and it won't reach her..

When the slash was given, it stopped Kiyomi's weapon.

Kiyomi stared incredulously at the blade that was between the Yamamoto's sword and her scythe's handle. The blade was piercing it at the middle.

Yamamoto gave his full force at his attack which snapped Kiyomi's weapon into two. Once the weapon got destroyed and Kiyomi had let go of her weapon due to the force. Yamamoto positioned himself for his final blows.

"Shigure Soen Ryu 11th Form: Beccata di Rondine!"

Yamamoto thrusts his swords multiple times with just one hand.

Kiyomi was hit with it and she took a few steps backwards after receiving all of those hits.

Yamamoto jumped backwards to prepare himself from his last blow.

"Shigure Soen Ryu 10th Form: Scontro di Rondine!" A tidal wave of Rain Flames surrounded him while he charges at Kiyomi. He was led by the swallow from his box.

"AAAAAHHHH...!" Kiyomi received a direct hit from Yamamoto's attack.

She lied on the floor then she began to sit. Her breathing was uneven.

"Kill..."

"What?" Yamamoto lowered down his sword. He doesn't want to fight any her anymore.

"Kill me! I refuse to live in humiliation after this!" Kiyomi glared at him. Tears started to appear in her eyes.

Yamamoto shook his head. "No, I won't kill you. I don't want to kill anyone." With that Yamamoto walked passed through her. He went to the communication room to cut all of their communications.

Kiyomi cried and she smiled sadly. She regretted everything that she did. Most of all, she regretted dragging Natsu to them. She brought out a knife and stabbed herself with it.

"I'm sorry, Irue, Natsu... Goodbye..." Kiyomi sprawled on the floor and her blood was spilling creating a pool of blood.

* * *

><p>Irue felt Kiyomi's life force had vanished which only means that she died. <em>"No! Kiyomi!"<em>

This caught her off guard as Gokudera began to launch an all out attack against her.

He dropped some bombs beneath him so that he could leap in the air. While he was on air, he bombarded Irue with dynamites.

Irue who came back to reality saw the dynamites surrounding her. She doesn't have any time to escape. She suffered a direct hit from the dynamites.

Gokudera used his Rocket Bomb Version X.

Irue tried to evade it but due to its homing capabilities it hit her on the chest which caused her death. "Uh! Na~a~at~su~..."

She fell on the floor completely lifeless.

Gokudera almost dragged his feet and stared at Irue's lifeless body. "I'm sorry..."

He gave a silent prayer and went to the control room to complete his mission.

* * *

><p>Gokudera and Yamamoto destroyed the control and communication room just as they planned. The Fortress suffered a lot of damage from Giotto and the other's attack. With the control room destroyed, the fortress began to tilt sideways and it was beginning to fall. With the destruction of the communication room, the men who were working under Natsu and her friends didn't hear any word from them because of that they decided to abandon their boss in a belief that they've died.<p>

* * *

><p>"All of you experimented on me back then! Just so that... Just so that...!" Natsu's tears were falling on her cheeks. She was still giving blows on Tsuna.<p>

"None of us liked what happened to you and your friends, Natsu!" Tsuna reasoned at Natsu as he accepted her blows.

"LIES! ALL OF IT WAS LIES!" Natsu moved away from Tsuna and began to float.

The short swords which she held suddenly vanished. She positioned both of her hands in front of her chest. A dark sphere began to appear between her palms.

Tsuna positioned himself for his XX Burner. He began to charge.

When the two have finally finished charging their last moves, they fired it at each other.

"Caliginous Ray!"

"XX Burner!"

A powerful blast of Dying Will Flames from both parties clashed. Natsu's flames were strong but Tsuna's flames were stronger. Tsuna's XX Burner overpowered Natsu's Caliginous Ray.

Natsu was hit by the blast of dying will flames. She was exhausted and tired. She doesn't want to fight anymore. She lied on the floor panting.

Tsuna who was also tired and exhausted went near his sister. A small flame in his right index finger came out and he pointed it at Natsu's forehead.

Natsu saw memories of the past.

She saw her mother, Nana crying hysterically while clutching his father's suit. _"My daughter! Give her back! Give my daughter back!"_

Her father, Iemitsu punched one of his men due to anger. _"Can't you find them yet? It's already been months!"_

She also saw her grandfather, Timoteo sitting behind a desk while staring at their family picture. His facial expression was a mixture of sadness and loneliness.

Her brothers, Ieyasu and Tsuna, sat on a dining table with delicious foods in front of them but all of it was untouched. They were staring into nothingness.

"Hey, Ieyasu-nii... Will we be able to find Natsu, Irue and Kiyomi?"

"Don't worry, Tsuna... I'm sure dad and grandpa will find them."

The images disappeared and Natsu began to wail loudly. She regretted all that she did. She misunderstood her family. The family whom she thought had abandoned her and her friends didn't abandon them from the beginning after all.

*hic hic sniff* "Waaahhh... I... I'm sorry... *hic* I'm sorry, Tsuna-nii! *hic* I'm sorry, Ieyasu-nii! Waaahhh... Papa... Mama... Grandpa... I'm sorry! *sniff* MINNA! I'M SORRY! WWWAAAAHHHH...!"

The small dark sky flames that flickered on Natsu's forehead were purified. It turned into a pure sky flames that shone brightly.

"WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH...!"

Tsuna hugged his sister. He was happy that she was back to normal. "Let's go back..."

He pulled his sister on her feet.

"But..." Natsu hesitated. After all, the cruel things that she did. She had doubts if her family will accept her once again.

Tsuna saw her doubts and comforted her. "It was everyone who wants you back, Natsu."

Natsu locked her eyes with her brother. She saw the sincerity in it then she nodded.

* * *

><p>Just as they were planning to get away from the fortress, a series of explosions exploded on the fortress. It caused some chain reactions. Debris was falling and it endangered their lives. Flames were starting to scatter.<p>

Xanxus' unit and Enma's unit started to evacuate.

Mukuro and Hibari returned at their battle airship, running.

"GYAH! HURRY!" Lambo ran inside the battle airship.

"EXTREME! HURRY UP YOU GUYS! MUKURO! HIBARI!" Ryohei signalled to come aboard.

Gokudera and Yamamoto bumped at each other.

"Where is Jyuudaime?" Gokudera looked left and right, searching for Tsuna.

Yamamoto dragged Gokudera to the airship. "Don't you remember the plan? If all of us get separated, we won't worry at each other! We will just meet at the rendezvous point!"

It's completely obvious on Yamamoto's eyes that he doesn't want to leave Tsuna but they have to go. They have to return in the battle airship.

The fortress shook and was now falling in the sea.

Tsuna held Natsu's hand. Their escape route was blocked by huge debris.

Natsu remembered the emergency exit at the left door of the throne. She dragged Tsuna there. They were surprised to see that half of the room was destroyed. It got hit by one of the missiles. The escape capsules were destroyed and only one of it remains. The escape capsule is only worth for one person. Both of them were too tired to get on their dying will mode to fly.

Tsuna decided to have Natsu used it but before he could tell it to her. He was pushed by Natsu inside it and she locked the door.

Tsuna pounded on the door with all of his strength. His tears were threatening to come out. What separates them was the door of the escape capsule that has a small rectangular glass window. "Natsu! Open it!"

Natsu could hear her brother's voice outside the capsule. Tears started to come out on her eyes then she shook her head. "No, Tsuna-nii... You... have to survive. I was... happy when... I found out the truth... Please... tell everyone that... I'm sorry. Espe..."

Natsu tried to stop her tears but she couldn't. "Especially to Ieyasu-nii... Please tell him that I am sorry... That I'm sorry for trying to kill him. Tell also father and grandpa that I'm sorry for becoming a horrible daughter and grandaughter..."

Natsu tried to calm herself. "I was such a cruel friend. Please give my apologies to everyone especially to G-niisan. I've hurt him so much..."

Tsuna cried at his sister's words. He doesn't want to leave her there. He doesn't want to leave her ALONE AGAIN!

Natsu reached for the launch button of the escape capsule. "Tsuna-nii..."

Tsuna looked at Natsu with his tears.

Natsu wiped her tears and she gave happiest smile, her true, genuine, and happiest smile.

"I'm happy and proud to have you and Ieyasu-nii as my brothers. Please tell Mom and Dad that I am happy and proud to be their daughter and grandpa to be his granddaughter. Tell, everyone that I love them and that I'm happy to have them in my life... Ok?... Sayonara..."

Natsu pressed the launch button which ejected the escape capsule from its holding place.

Tsuna watched his sister smile at the glass window. He cried so much. He didn't expected that this would happen. He NEVER expected that this would happen.

Natsu returned at the throne room watching the flames surround her. She prepared herself for the worst. She was scared but she has no other choice but to accept.

* * *

><p>A blast from their blocked escape route blew all the debris away. It caught Natsu's attention and to her surprise, she saw Reborn coming to her. She had her hands cover her mouth and tears started to fell on her cheeks.<p>

"REBORN!" Natsu ran to Reborn and embraced him. She was happy to see him, happy to see the man that she loved.

Reborn embraced her tightly then he cupped her face with both of his hands and he wiped her tears. He was happy to see the woman who caught his heart.

"Reborn, I love you." Natsu confessed her love to him as her embrace to him grew tighter.

"Ah~ Me too, Natsu... I love you." Reborn was shocked but he was happy. His embraced has gotten tighter.

Natsu cried tears of joys when Reborn told her his feelings. She never expected that Reborn would reciprocate her feelings.

"But first things first... Let's get out of here." Reborn took Natsu's hands and Natsu nodded.

Both of them ran back to the airship where Colonello and the others were waiting.

Xanxus' unit, Enma's unit and Tsuna's unit have finally left the fortress only Reborn's unit was left.

A sudden explosion separated Reborn and Natsu's hands from each other. Reborn was thrown forward while Natsu was thrown backwards.

When they opened their eyes they were surprised to see each other separated. They were just near with each other but the flames between them separated them.

Reborn looked for any other way to pass through the flames. He won't let this happen. He won't accept this... He won't let Natsu disappear in his life again. Whatever Fate, Destiny, that prevents them from getting together, he will break it. He will break it no matter what.

Natsu stood and observed Reborn. She sighed and then she gave one of her genuine smiles. It seems like it is already fate that she will die in the fortress.

"Reborn..."

Reborn looked at Natsu. He turned pale. He dreaded what Natsu will say.

"Reborn... Please go..."

He saw the determination in her eyes.

"Please go without me..."

He shook his head. "No... NO, I WON'T!"

"Please Reborn... Live and be happy... for my sake..." Natsu smiled for the last time with her tears falling on her cheeks.

Before Reborn could say anything, Colonello dragged him. Natsu was covered by the black smokes which hid her from Colonello's eyesight.

"NNNNAAAATTTTSSSSUUUUU~!" Reborn screamed, all of his emotions were pouring out. He doesn't care if Colonello and the others saw his state as long as he could get Natsu back.

Their unit left the fortress burning and falling into the sea.

* * *

><p>A cease fire was made by both parties. The boss of each famiglia deployed a search party to look for the missing people.<p>

The escape capsule which Tsuna had used to escape was found by Giotto's guardians. When Tsuna got out of it, he cried and cried in front of his brother without a care if people find him miserable or despicable. He told him everything. He told them that Natsu returned to normal but was trapped in the fortress. He told them everything that she said to him. Giotto together with everybody else searched for Natsu.

They looked everywhere but they couldn't find her. Some people gave up concluding that Natsu died in the fortress.

Everyone was greatly sad and affected especially Giotto and his family. After all, the search parties that they've deployed. None of them found her even just remains, nothing.

**Natsu's body was never found again.**

* * *

><p>A few days after that sky battle. A <strong>certain woman<strong> was walking on the shore. That **woman** saw a **person** washed ashore. The **person** was lying unconscious on the sands. The sea waves were hitting the **person's body **back and forth. She went near the **person** and she turned it over to see the face. The **woman** smirked and smiled evilly.

"THERE YOU ARE..."

'TO BE CONTINUED ON** FABRICATED LIFE**'

* * *

><p><strong>Next Story Preview:<strong>

**Alternative Reality**

Tsuna woke up in a dark and cramp place. There was something covering on top of him. He tried to move the cover and it moved. He opened it and he began to sit. He saw some funeral flowers at his sides and a strange full-body mirror were at the right side of the coffin. He looked at his left side and he saw priest holding a holy water on his right hand and a bible on his left. He saw his entire family but they are all wearing funeral attire. Their expressions were a mixture of surprise, horror, terror, and most of all unbelief.

He looked at himself and he was surprised to see himself wearing a white dress. His hands started to trail his long hair that reached up to his waist. Then his hands stopped at his chest and he got horrified. His hands started to roam at his entire body so fast to check on what was wrong in his body then he shrieked.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! WHY AM I IN A WOMAN'S BODY? MORE IMPORTANTLY... WHY AM I IN A **COFFIN**?"

* * *

><p><strong>Stay by your side<strong>

"_You're back...starting from now on I will be your private home tutor and I will train you to become the 10__th__ Vongola Boss, dame-Tsuna. By the way, I will also be staying here starting from now on. Mama has already agreed." _ Reborn-sensei said that with a smirk on his face.

Before I could even react on what he said, Yuuko have already unleashed her wrath.

"_DON'T YOU DARE CALL TSU-CHAN, DAME-TSUNA, ESPECIALLY IN MY PRESENCE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>This is the end. I know that you have a lot of questions but those questions will be answered on the sequel who knows when will I write it maybe after I completed the two stories that I've put in the preview stories or if my mood changed may be I'll write it alongside these two stories.

**THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! **

*****whew! Gotta sleep, it's already 4:00am in our country... :D*****

To all those who reviewed namely **Female27**,** xXxIRISxXx**,** MCRDanime**,** Bloodofvongola**, ** sync94**,** Pineapple the Fourth**,** XFranLover666X94**,** ezcap1st**,** kuroitsubasa24**,** Scarletblood21**,** MusicOfMadness**,** dream-of-silent-death**,** mylight85**,** Twelfth Legion **and **xXScarlatto-OokamiXx**, I would like to express my gratitude to all of you. You guys have inspired me to finish this story. Thank you so much! *bows*

To all those who will review in the future, **Thank you so much**!

To all the readers, who have spent just a little bit of their time to read this story, **Thank you**!

**All of you, readers had my whole hearted and sincere gratitude! Arigatou Minna~! :D**

If you would be so kind, please support my other stories as well. :)

Please read and review everyone... :)

Thank you so much and Bye! Till next time... *waves hand* :D


End file.
